Ever Enchanted
by 101 dalmation x
Summary: Meet Mikan Sakura a young girl who had a spell bestowed upon her as a baby. This is her story of how she over came the curse, how she survived with a step mother and sisters, how she fell in love and the friendships she made along her journey. First story
1. Character Profiles

**Ever Enchanted**

**By 101 Dalmations x**

**Character Profiles**

**Name: **Mikan Sakura

**Age: **18

**Hair Colour: **Brunet (Long soft waves)

**Eye Colour: **Hazel

**Description: **Cheerful, Bubbly, Kind, Strong Willed, Independent, Intelligent, Graceful and Beautiful. She is also under a spell in which she has to obey any order given to her; this spell was cast upon her when she was a child by one of her fairy-godmothers. Despite this spell she tries her hardest to have a normal life. Her best friend is Imia Hotaru and she also hangs around with Sumaria Shouda, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara. She dosn't see much of her father and her Mother died when she was 10 causing her father to re-marry and have two step sisters. All her friends know about her mother's death and the horrible step mum and sisters, but they don't know about the curse (Excluding Hotaru). Mikan also attends Alice collage along with her friends and step sisters and is doing a degree in law and much to her dismay so is one of her step sisters.

...

**Name: **Hotaru Imia

**Age: **18

**Hair Colour: **Dark purple (short)

**Eye Colour: **Purple

**Description: **Stoic, emotionless girl who is best friends with Mikan and knows all about her home life and the problems she is coping with. She has a fascination with inventing things and often likes to take pictures of people and use them as blackmail to get money out of them, because of this she is known as the 'Ice Queen' or 'The Blackmail Queen'. She is also known for her beauty. She has taken a Nanotechnology course at Alice College as she loves to spy on people without them knowing.

...

**Name: **Sumari Shouda

**Age: **18

**Hair Colour: **Seaweed Green (shoulder length and curly)

**Eye Colour:** Emerald Green

**Description: **Hard Headed and stubborn who will always fight for her friends if they are ever in trouble. She too is beautiful and intelligent like Mikan and Hotaru, but is more known for her Attitude towards people if her friends are hurt although she very nice. Cats and dogs seem to be attached to her though she dosn't know why? She has take a police training course which specialises in sniffer dog training (she may as well use her talent for good).

...

**Name: **Anna Umenomiya

**Age: **18

**Hair Colour: **Pink (long and wavy)

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Description: **She has a similar personality and attitude as Mikan and enjoys cooking, at collage she is the best chef in her year (hence the reason she has taken a cooking degree). She hangs around with the other three and shares a close bond with Nonoko some say they are almost like long lost sisters because they have such a strong connection with each other. Anna is also another who attracts a lot of attention from fellow class mates because of how beautiful she is.

...

**Name: **Nonoko Ogaswara

**Age: **18

**Hair Colour: **Naive Blue (waist length and straight)

**Eye Colour: **Naive Blue

**Description: **She is also a well loved person around her collage for she is also beautiful and is known as a science geek as she has a strong Passion for chemistry and is taking a Chemistry degree to work in a science lab to find cure for illnesses. She too hangs with the above named and has a very similar personality to Mikan and Anna. Anna and Nonoko have a connection between them which no one can break they are so close they finish each others sentences (by accident which makes everyone giggle).

...

**Name: **Natsume Hyuuga

**Age: **18

**Hair Colour: **Raven (Messy)

**Eye Colour: **Crimson

**Description:** He is the prince of Alice and next in line to take the throne after his uncle. Natsume has a sister who he cares for deeply but he will never show this in public as he has a reputation as a handsome, heart throb, bad boy type attitude and him being the prince means that he has a fan club of his people. Natsume's parents died when he and his sister Aio were very young and he was too young at the time to take the throne so his uncle had to take over until Natsume is ready. He has a group of friends who are the same age as him. His best friend is Ruka Nogi and only Ruka knows about Natsume's past and what happened. His other friends include Yuu Tobita, Kokoro Yome and Kitsuneme.

...

**Name: **Ruka Nogi

**Age: **18

**Hair Colour: **Blond (neat)

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Description: **He is Natsume's closest friend and knows everything about him and his past. Ruka loves to spend time with animals and carries around a bunny in his arms. He is caring, sweet and gentle to everyone the complete opposite to Natsume, he too has a fan club like Natsume and every one thinks that he is their ideal prince Charming. He stays in the castle with Natsume and the others and is taught lessons there.

...

**Name: **Yuu Tobita

**Age: **18

**Hair Colour: **Mousey Brown (short)

**Eye Colour: **Green Eyes

**Description: **Shy and determined Yuu has always been there to remind Natsume of important dates and events and basically makes sure that Natsume is presentable although he has been with him since he was little Yuu is not as close to Natsume as Ruka is. He is a very intelligent boy and is to some girls very cute (especially when he has his glasses on).

...

**Name: **Kokoro (Koko) Yome

**Age: **18

**Hair Colour: **Light Blond

**Eye Colour: **Sandy Coloured

**Description: **He is known as the joker of the group and likes to pull pranks Natsume's uncle (which Natsume enjoys to do a lot) he has a stupid grin plastered on his face all the time (because he was always told off by his mum for not smiling). Koko has a close bond with Kitsuneme and they both like to wind people up and sometimes can annoyed Natsume. Kitsuneme and Koko are very much like Anna and Nonoko in that they are always with each other and know each other inside out.

...

**Name: **Kitsuneme

**Age: **18

**Hair Colour: **Sandy (Short)

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Description: **He is exactly like Koko in that they always pull jokes on people and annoy Natsume, He too is known as a joker and plays pranks on Natsume's Uncle. Unlike Koko Kitsuneme has a calmer aura around him but never fails to make people laugh when they are down. He has opposite personality to Koko but when it comes to practical jokes they are like two Pease in a pod.

...

**Name: **Yuka Azumi

**Age: **25/35

**Hair Colour:** Brunet (Long and Straight)

**Eye Colour: **Smokey Grey

**Description: **Yuka is Mikan's mother who passed away when Mikan was 10. She was a very kind person to every one, she was also beautiful and many say that this is where Mikan gets her personality and looks form. Yuka was close friends with Natsume's Mum hen they were younger. Yuka had a fairy-god mother when she was younger and Mikan has too fairy-god mothers (one of whom is a trainee and is extremely ditzy). Yuka died when she was 35 due to an illness that spread like wild fire around the village she and Mikan lived in. While she was on her death bed she told her fairy-god mother something she asked her too "look after Mikan no matter what happens"

...

**Name: **Yukihara Izumi

**Age: **25/45

**Hair Colour: **Sandy Blond

**Eye Colour: **Hazel

**Description: **He is Mikan's dad and is the manager of a very important business in Alice and there for dosn't get to see Mikan much but he loves her all the same and vice versa. In her fathers eye's she is the only girl (other than Yuka) who he truly loves and will never let her get hurt. When Yuka died as he was always busy he decided that Mikan needed a mother figure and then started dating another woman who had two daughters the same age as Mikan, and a few months after they were going out he invited them to live in his house so they could meat Mikan and start acting like a family.

...

**Name: **Misaki Harada

**Age: **126 (looks 26)

**Hair Colour: **Pink (Shoulder length wavy)

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Description: **She is the fairy-god mother to Yuka (hence the age) and now to Mikan. She is the smarter of the two and treats Mikan like her own flesh and blood just like she had promised Yuka. Misaki has a boyfriend who she accidently turned into a book when she was a trainee fairy but she still loves him all the same and he is always near her. Mikan dosn't know about the book until Misaki shows her. Misaki is well aware of how Mikan's Step family treat Mikan and herself and often wants to turn them all into toads. The wish that Misaki gave to Mikan was that 'may she grow up beautiful and be loved by every one around her'.

...

**Name: **Ever More

**Age: **120 (looks 20)

**Hair Colour: **Blond (Waist length)

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Description: **She is the second of Mikan's Fairy-god mothers and the one who placed the curse on Mikan in the first place. She is a bubbly character and likes to party a lot. She is still a trainee fairy (like she was when she cursed Mikan) as she keeps on making mistakes on people (babies in particular). This is the fairy Mikan try's to find to remove the curse. She is extreamly ditzy and listens to no one but her self. The wish she gave to Mikan was 'my wish to you is you shall grow up with a beautiful voice to match your beautiful features and learn to obey every one'

...

**Name: **Tsubasa Ando

**Age: **126

**Hair Colour: **Black (Spiky)

**Eye Colour: **Dark

**Description: **Tsubasa is Misaki's boyfriend who was turned into a book. Although Misaki has tried over Hundred Thousand Times to turn him back to human she can't seem to find the right spell. Tsubasa is a magic book the front of the book looks like a mirror but it is rely where his face appears so he can still talk and see Misaki. He play's an important role in helping Mikan find Ever and is with her every step of the journey.

...

**Name: **Luna Koizumi

**Age: **18

**Hair Colour: **Silver (long and wavy)

**Eye Colour: **Silver

**Description: **Luna is one of Mikan's step sisters and is older than her twin by five minuets. She is the president of the 'Prince Natsume Fan Club' and treats Mikan like a slave rather than a sister by getting Mikan to Wash the dishes, Scrub the floor, do her homework, the laundry and anything else she can find for Mikan to do. The reason why Luna does this is because she is envious of Mikan that she has looks, grace and a beautiful singing voice, but because of Mikan's curse she can command her to do anything she wants. She has a dream of becoming Prince Natsume's wife and becoming Queen and nothing shall stop her. She is known around collage as a slag because of the way she dresses. She has taken Law like Mikan and often likes to debate against her in class, and Luna never likes to be wrong.

...

**Name: **Wakako Koizumi**  
>Age: <strong>18

**Hair Colour: **Black (shoulder length)

**Eye Colour: **Smokey Grey

**Description: **Wakako is Mikan's second step sister and is just as horrible as Luna when it comes to Mikan. She is the vice president of the 'Prince Natsume Fan Club' and the president of the 'Ruka Fan Club'. She too finds Mikan any job around the house and gets her to do it as well as her homework as well even though she dose history she still gets Mikan to do her work for her and blames Mikan when she gets a low grade on her work. She like Luna can control Mikan due to the curse but as she is slow she dosn't know why she can (unlike Luna who figured out that Misaki was fairy and threatened her to tell her why Mikan would obey every thing she said and found out about the curse). Wakako helps out Luna in all her little schemes to become Natsume's Wife.

...

**Name: **Shizune Koizumi

**Age: **45 (Looks more like 60)

**Hair Colour: **Silver (Shoulder length, wavy)

**Eye Colour: **Smokey Grey

**Description: **Shizune is the step mother of Mikan and like her daughters treats Mikan like a slave but also as a daughter (not in the same way as Misaki does). She loves her two daughters more than anything on earth and wants all their dreams to come true and also helps them fulfil their dreams. She is not married to Mikan's dad (as he swar he would never re-marry someone after Yuka). All Shizune cares about for Mikan's father is his Money and how she wants him dead so she can take the business, the money and house kicking Mikan and Misaki out on the road.

...

**Name: **Youichi Hijiri**  
>Age: <strong>16

**Hair Colour: **Light Brown (Spiky)

**Eye Colour: **Silver

**Description: **Youichi is an Elf who is forced to sing dance and act when he wants to be a lawyer. He meats Mikan in a forest when she is on her adventure to find Ever, and he is about to be eaten by trolls. Being Magic himself he can sense she has a curse and uses that to his advantage to escape. He soon after Asks Mikan what she is doing out in the woods on her on. So Mikan explains and soon Youichi joins Mikan on her adventure.

...

**Name: **Jude

**Age: **45

**Hair Colour:** Crimson

**Eye Colour: **Raven

**Description: **Jude is the (for the time being) king of Alice and uncle to Natsume. Jude's brother died in an 'accident' when Natsume was five. Jude is a horrible king he brought in the law that all Elves are only for entertainment purposes only nothing else and all trolls and giants are banished from the Country. As Natsume has got older Jude has been panicking as when the time is right he shall be kicked off the throne and Natsume will become king. What will Jude do?

...

**Name: **Aio Hyuuga

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Raven (Ear length and neat)

**Eye Colour: **Crimson

**Description: **A fun, loving, bouncy young girl who also happens to be the sister of Natsume Making her the princess. She is not aloud out often because she is vulnerable for getting captured by someone but she frequently sneaks out to meet up with a certain Elf. She knows that Natsume cares for her deeply as does she towards her brother but unlike him she shows her emotions towards him in public. She can't wait for the day that her brother becomes king and she hates her uncle Jude.


	2. Where we begin

**Ever Enchanted**

**By 101 Dalmations x**

**Summary:** Meat Mikan Sakura a strong, independent, kind, caring and bubbly girl who is under a spell from her fairy-god mother. This is her story of love, trust, friendship, belonging, adventure and maybe a Happily Ever After? NxM (Also first story) The plot is similar to the movie Ella Enchanted Hence the name.

**Chapter 1-Where we begin**

In the land of Alice there lives a young lady who goes by the name of Yuka Azumi. She lives with her mother and Fairy-god mother Misaki Harada. A few months after Yuka turned 16 her mother sadly passed away leaving Yuka with Misaki who took care of her and eventually Yuka started to see her more as a mother figure than someone who was supposed to be watching her human.

So many years later when she was about 23 Yuka fell in love with a young man by the name of Izumi Yukihara, who was the heir to a big business and the same age as her. Luckily Izumi had the same feelings for Yuka as she does for him and a few months later Izumi popped the question of asking Yuka to become his wife and she gladly accepted.

The first people she told were her best friend and Misaki. Who were both thrilled for her and before they new it the day of the wedding had arrived and everyone cried and Yuka and Izumi had never been happier than they were at that moment. They decided that they will get a small cottage on the edge of Central Town and that Misaki could stay with them.

Two years later Yuka found out that she was pregnant; once again the first people she told were Misaki and her best friend as soon as Izumi found out he again felt like the happiest man on the planet. By now Izumi was the head of the business after his father died early last year he had to take over. Nine months later...

_Ring, Ring, Ring _

"_Hello"_

"_Izumi, it is Misaki I have something to tell you-" _***in the distance can be heard screaming***

"_What was that?"_

"_That was Yuka, she has gone into Labour! You need to come home NOW!"_

"_..."_

"_Hello, Izumi are you there?"_

Once Izumi heard that Yuka had gone into labour he left the office like his life depended on it.

**Back at the House**

"_Hold on Yuka, almost there, where is he?"_

"_MISAKI, WHERE THE HELL IS IZUMI, I NEED HIM AGGGGGGGGGGG!"_

***Door Slams Shut***

"_YUKA!" "MISAKI!"_

"_About time, hold on Yuka I will go get Izumi ok? Hang on in there girl not long now"_

"_Mi...(pant)...sa...(pant)...ki...(pant)...how...(pant)...is...(pant)...Yuka...(pant)"_

"_Nearly there not long now"_

_*****_**Crying***

At the sounds of crying Misaki and Izumi ran down the hall and burst open the door to see an exhausted Yuka and a midwife holing a pink bundle in her arms

"_Congratulations you have a baby girl, would you like to see her?"_

And with that Izumi walked over to the midwife and took his little girl then walked to Yuka and showed her to Yuka. She was so small and delicate like a flower that Izumi was scared of hurting her. A few minuets later the baby opened her eyes. Izumi couldn't believe what he saw. Two big Hazel eyes staring up at him and a small smile on the baby's pink lips.

"_Her eyes are like yours Izumi" _Said a very tired Yuka

"_She has your smile Yuka" _Said an exited Izumi

Misaki walked over to them and saw the exact same thing that both Yuka and Izumi saw a beautiful baby girl.

"_Misaki I think you should give her the wish now" _

"_What are you Going to call her first"_

While this moment was going on the midwives were clearing up and heading out

At Misaki's question Izumi and Yuka looked at each other and they both agreed on one name...

"_Mikan Sakura Yukihara"_

"_Very well then, I Misaki Harada, fairy-god mother to Yuka Azumi bestow upon you Mikan Sakura Yukihara that you shall grow up as beautiful as your mother and grandmother and are loved by all who surround you."_

With that a little bit of fairy dust shimmered down onto Mikan causing her to move about a bit and then settle down again.

"_Agggg" _Came a noise from down stairs

"_What was that?" _Asked a concerned Izumi

"_Oh no, quick give Mikan to me we have to "_

"_HEYYYY WHERE'S THE PARTYYYYYYYYYYYY"_

"_Oh hey Ever, what brings you hear"_

"_You Know why I am hear silly Misaki, i am hear to give a gift to the new born child, now where is it can i see it?"_

Ever tuned around to see Yuka, Izumi and a pink bundle in Yuka's arms

"_May i have a look and bestow a gift upon her please?" Asked a sincere Ever_

"_Sure be gentle with her, her name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara" _Stated Yuka

"Oh ok" As Ever took Mikan, Mikan began crying

"_Agggg what do i do again ummmmm...OH YER,I Ever More trainee Fairy-god mother to be bestow upon you Mikan Sakura Yukihara that you will have the most beautiful voice."_

After Ever said that the baby was still crying _"She is still CRYING...SHE SHOULD HAVE STOPED WHEN I FINISHED GIVING HER THE GIFT...NO FAIR...Ah i got it you will also be a good little girl and obey any order given to you...now SHUT UP!"_

And with that Mikan stopped crying instantly, Yuka and Izumi looked worried while Misaki was fuming

"_EVER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"_

"_What? I only gave her my wish and a little bit more nothing is wrong with that?"_

"_YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU, IF ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THE SPELL YOU PUT ON MIKAN THEY CAN USE THAT TO THEIR ADVANTEGE YOU STUPID FAIRY!"_

"_Awwww you're just jealous Misaki trust me when she becomes a teenager you will thank me that i put that spell on her..TOODELS"_

And with that Ever Vanished from site leaving behind two stunned parents and a fuming fairy.

As time went on and Mikan got older she was soon told about Ever and the spell and why she obeys every order that someone gives her.

"_But why dose it have to be me Mommy?"_

"_I don't know sweetie, but don't cry about it learn to love it and live with it, for me yer?"_

"_Ok mommy"_

Mikan did what her mum told her to do and she soon stared enjoying life she had a wonderful home with great parents and a fairy-god mother as well as a group of friends.

But this happiness didn't last long as a bad virus spread through the town that Mikan lived in and her mother became very ill, Mikan was only 10. While Yuka laid there drawing closer and closer to death Mikan, Misaki and Izumi were standing around her bed listening to her last words.

"_Mikan I want you to live a happy life and always be their for people, be strong and love yourself for who you are can you promise me that?"_

"_I will try mommy" _Said Mikan whilst crying

"_Izumi look after yourself and these two please and make sure to take time off to spend with your daughter don't forget that last bit if you do i will come back and haunt you for the rest of your life clear..." __***coughing noises***_

"_I will Yuka as if my life depends on it, Remember Yuka Me and Mikan Love You sooooo Much."_

And with that Izumi leaned forward and kissed his wife on the head before exiting the room with Mikan so that Misaki and Yuka could be alone

"_Misaki" _Yuka said weakly, weaker than anything she had said before

"_What is it Yuka?" _Asked Misaki trying to hold back her tears

"_Take care of Mikan for me when Izumi doesn't, through everything she does good, bad or ugly and support her please just like a mother would." _And with that Yuka's eyes shut and there she lay as Misaki silently wept by the bedside whispering the words _"I will, I will for you Yuka."_

It had been a year since Yuka had passed on and everyone was getting on and fulfilling Yuka's last words to them, Izumi had even found a new girl friend who had two daughters the same age as Mikan (11) and later on that year they moved into the same house as Mikan, Misaki and Izumi.

"_Mother I thought you said we were going to live in a castle, this is a cottage!" _Said a silver Haired girl with Silver eyes

Mikan looked at her then at Misaki and said

"_She seems a bit snobby Misaki, I'm sure daddy wouldn't want to go out with a woman who has a snobby daughter."_

"_Mikan be nice now she is now your step sister and if you look hear comes two more people."_

Mikan then focused back on the carriage and saw two more figures climb out

"_Yes mother this is certainly no castle!" _Said another girl who had Black Shoulder length Hair and Smokey Grey Eyes

"_Now, now children I will have a word with those two at the door step there"_

Mikan Noticed the lady walking towards her and Misaki and went and hid behind Misaki.

"_What's the matter Mikan?"_

"_She is old, scary and looks like a witch."_

Misaki couldn't help but giggle at this and agree. The woman had Silver Shoulder length hair and Smokey grey hair and although her voice sounded that of a 36 year old but to Mikan she looked 60 although she would never say that out loud because Mikan is not like that.

"_Umm excuse me i guess you are the servant of this place?" _Said the woman to Misaki

"No i am afraid you are mistaken my name is Misaki, Harada Misaki and this little one behind me is Mikan Sakura Yukihara the daughter of Izumi, I guess you are his girlfriend with your two daughters who may i ask for their names?" Asked Misaki as politely as possible just after being called a servant

"_Why of course i see Izumi has spoken a lot about me anyway i am Shizune Koizumi and these are my two daughters Luna and Wakako Koizumi, they will be Mikan's Step sisters."_

"_Well it is very nice to meet you all please come inside, and welcome home"_

And our story begins 7 years from now the adults are all 45 and the children are 18. Our Adventure begins.


	3. Home, Him and Collage

**Ever Enchanted **

**By 101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 2- Home, Him and Collage**

"_Mikan, MIKAN where is my breakfast, bring me my breakfast NOW AND QUICKLY!" _Screamed a girl from the dining room.

Mikan was doing breakfast and a good pace and had rhythm going and was humming a sweet tune that she heard from a movie when she was younger then the next thing she knew she was almost flying round at such a speed that she could just about see what she was doing then the next thing she was walking to where her step mum and two step sisters were seated and placed their breakfasts in front of them. To Mikan this was a normal day it had been like this since she was 11 and as her dad was always busy she saw little of him and he had no idea what these three witches (as Misaki, Mikan and Mikan's friends called them) were up to but because her dad dosn't have enough time to spend with her. Luna and Wakako see that as her weak point and try to make Mikan believe no one loves her not even her own dad, but Mikan promised her mum while she was on her death bed that she would be strong and rise above silly comments and remarks like that. 

"_Anything else Luna?" _Asked Mikan with bitterness in her tone which Luna didn't notice

"_No that is all dear step sister" _Putting as much sarcasm into that sentence as possible

"_Well then I shall go and get ready for collage and leave you three in peace"_

Replied Mikan as she gracefully walked out of the dining room which angered Luna because Luna knew she would never be that graceful no matter how hard she tried she would just end up flat on her face or bum, Luna also noticed how much prettier Mikan was than her and her sister which angered both of them even more than the way she walked.

**Back in Mikan's Room**

Mikan was taking her hair out of her usual pigtails that she wore when around the house and decided to take a few strands of hair from the sides of her face and twist them then clip them together at the back with a slid in grip. She found some clothes in her wardrobe which were a Pink of the shoulder top which underneath had a strappy top as so not to show her bra and a white pleated skirt that reached mid thigh and flip flops and then went out the back door to meet up with her friends.

"_Bye Misaki I'm going to collage now." _Said a cheerful Mikan

"_Okay, have a good day and see you_*MISAKI*_When you come home."_

"_Okay see you later are you sure you don't need any help?" _Answered a concerned Mikan

"_Nope I'm fine really now get going before_*MISAKI*_she realises that you are still hear" _Replied a busy Misaki

"_Okay then bye, bye" _And with that Mikan took her leave to meet her friends .

**Somewhere not far from where Mikan is walking**

"_PRINCE NATSUME, COME BACK, WE LOVE YOU, PLEASE GO OUT WITH MEEEEEEE!" _Screamed a large group of fan girls who were chasing Prince Natsume and Natsume was running for his life.

**Natsume's POV**

Dam how did they know where i was, oh great now i am going to have to find somewhere else to hide from these maniac girls who claim they 'love me' bleh sappy stuff that is not me **"The second star to the right shines in the night for you" **huh who's voice is that it's so soft and soothing and gentle and **"PRINCE NATSUME MARRY ME" **crap got to keep running.

**End of Natsume's POV**

Mean while Mikan is just enjoying all the scenery around her and is happy greeting everyone she passes while singing her faveroute song which her mother used to sing to her when she was young

"_The second star to the right shines in the night for you,_

_To tell you that the dreams you plan rely can come true"_

After that little spurt of the song she decided to pick some flowers then Carrie on signing that sweet song

"_The second star to the right shines with a light that's rare_

_And if it's never land you need its light will get you there,_

_Twinkle, Twinkle little star so I know where you are Gleaming in the sky above _

_Lead me to the one who loves me,_

_And when our journey is through each time we say goodnight_

_We'll thank the little star that shines the second form the right"_

After that she looked at the time

"_OMG I AM GOING TO BE SOOOO LATE HOTARU IS GUNNA KILL ME WITH THAT BAKA GUN OF HERS"_

**Meanwhile**

**Natsume's POV**

Crap I can't run anymore god these girls can run ugh I'm out of breath, I'm tired and sweaty nice still at least i am further than they are. ***CRASH* **ouch what the hell...

**End of Natsume's POV**

***CRASH***

"_OUCH" _Said two voices at the same time

As Natsume opened his eyes he was surprised at what he had landed on it was a girl (a beautiful, cute, hot girl at that) when the girl opened her eyes he was mesmerised by the hazel colour that were looking back at him. He was gone dragged under by the tide he then started looking at her flawless completion, rosy cheeks and then he came across her lips which were so thin and small they looked perfect in fact every bit of him was screaming out she is perfect.

When Mikan opened her eyes she was surprised to see crimson eyes staring back at her she was lost in them for what felt like forever then she noticed his hair, it was a raven colour, she slowly stared looking at his hansom features and soon came across his lips. His lips were so pale and looked delicate her mind was saying he looks familure then she slowly noticed the position they were in as did he.

_***FLASHBACK***_

**As they both fell Natsume accidently pushed Mikan over causing her to be pinned underneath him and him on top of her holding her arms above her head.**

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

There was an awkward silence between the two until Mikan started to feel her face blush to hide this fact she shouted

"_GET OFF ME PERVERT!"_

The boy smirked at this and replyed with _"Do you know who I am and who you just said that to Polka Dots?"_

Mikan suddenly realised he had got a little peek of her underwear as well as that she noticed that it was Prince Natsume who she had bumped into and it was he who was on top of her. Mikan being Mikan said the following

"_I know very well who you are and i didn't have you down as a pervert?" _

And with that remark she managed to wriggle free from Natsume, stand her self up and dust her self off and Natsume did the same. Mikan suddenly looked at her watch

"_OH NO I AM TOTALY TOASTED NOW CLASS STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR, i am very sorry for bumping into you prince Natsume but now i have to get to college good day"_

Natsume stood there in shock at what had just happend when before he knew it he yelled out to the mysterious girl

"_Stay where you are"_

At that Mikan's eyes widened and she obeyed the command she was given and stopped right in the middle of the pavement like a statue while in her mind she was cursing Ever for putting that dreaded spell on her in the first place. Natsume noticed this and thought '_that's weird she stopped first time anyway i must fin out her name but first i have to get her to turn round hmmm ah ha..._

"_Turn to face me"_

Mikan became unfrozen in an instant and turned to face Natsume her hair as she turned slowly flicked its way round and landed perfectly back to the way it was before showing off the beauty of her features and her fair skin Natsume blushed at this but being good at making his pride top priority he didn't show this.

"_What is it you want?" _Mikan said with slight anger in her voice that she was going to be late

"_I want to know your name" _Answered Natsume as he moved closer while she moved back

Mikan replied with _"Now that would be telling bye, bye"_

And with that she turned to leave when Natsume grabbed her wrist as she turned around she didn't realise her face was so close to his, his lips just inches away from hers when she suddenly jolted back and screamed

"_HEY LET GO OF ME I AM ALREADY LATE AS IT IS" _

"_Then before you go TELL me your name" _At the command word 'TELL' ringing in her ears she had no choice but to tell him her name

"_Yukihara, Mikan Sakura Yukihara now you know my name PLEASE let go i am terribly late!" _

And with that Natsume let her go and she ran off into the distance while he stood there and watched her graceful figure descend into the Northern Forest which was a short cut to her collage as well as a short cut to central town and the palace.

Mean while Mikan has picked up pace and just got to collage in time

_**BAKA, BAKA, BAKA**_

"_Hotaru you could have turned down the power on that thing?" _Said a pink haired girl who went to help up her friend

"_If i did that that idiot over there would never learn her lesson Anna" _Said a Stotic emotionless girl

"_But still she is your best friend Hotaru, why don't you let her off every now and then?" _Said a Naive blue haired girl who was sitting behind Hotaru

"_It's ok Nonoko i am not hurt that badly see i can still walk and talk" _Replied a recovering Mikan

"_Well that's good to hear, now we want an explanation missy why are you late?" _Stated a Seaweed green haired girl who goes by the name of Sumari

"_Well, you see it's like this..."_

Mikan told her friends everything (like she had a choice) and after she had told her story her friends all looked at her with mouths wide open (except Hotaru who kept her usual Stotic face on although she was pretty shocked but she would never show that)

"_Hello, guys, if you don't close your mouths you might swallow a fly" _Said a concerned Mikan

"_YOU BUMPED INTO WHOM AND CALLED HIM_ _THAT THEN HE DID THAT AND YOU TOLD HIM THAT!" _Said three girls who were in complete shock and just announced that to the class

"_SHHHHHHHHH Keep it down i don't want the two witches knowing about this"_

"_Knowing about what dear stepsister?" _Said the very person who Mikan didn't want to see or hear Luna

"_Well?" _Replied Wakako

At this point Mikan was glad that she had mastered the lying technique so that Luna and Wakako don't suspect a thing and they don't use her spell against her

"_Oh Luna, Wakako my dear step sisters how was your breakfast?"_

"_Quit the crap Mikan what were you guys talking about?" _Replied an irritated Luna

"_Oh that we were just talking about who i bumped into whilst visiting MY mothers grave, do you_

_have a problem with that?" _

"_Oh was that all that wasn't even worth telling us about it." _Replied a board Wakako

"_I was only answering your questions and i would like an answer to my question would you like me to repeat it, how was your breakfast?" _Answer Mikan with a sarcastic tone to her voice

"_Why you" _But Wakako was cut off by Luna

"_Don't waste your breath and FYI breakfast could have done with a bit more sault and be prepared for me to kick your ass in law MIKAN"_ Butted in Luna with bitterness in her voice towards the end of the sentence and with that the two sisters walked off out of the room.

"_Well i guess we should get going to guys"_

"_Hey Mikan why do you let witch one and two boss you around so much?" _Asked Anna

"_Yer because i mean you are a strong willed person who can stick up for herself against anyone and yet you let those two sluts boss you around why?" _Asked an interested Nonoko as they started to leave the class room.

"_I don't know but mum told me to be strong no mater what happens before she died i am only fulfilling her wish before she died." _Was the best answer Mikan could give when really she had no choice but to do what they said or Luna would tell people about the spell Mikan is under.

"_Well now that is cleared up i suggest we all get to class before we all get told off for being late bye guys" _Answered Sumari and with that they all departed and went to their own classes.


	4. The Debate, Central Town and Him Again

**Ever Enchanted**

**101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 3-The Debate, Central Town and we meet again**

As Mikan was making her way down the hall greeting everyone she passed she started to think about the incident this morning. She couldn't forget those eyes that meet her when she opened hers and his hair which caught the sunlight the beauty of his lips, the lips that looked so inviting but never did invite. She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she started feeling something weird inside her and she panicked a little not much so no one knew she was panicking. She then suddenly started remembering something her mother had said to her when she was younger _"if ever you feel scared or have a feeling you are not sure about hum a tune and no one will suspect a thing" _These were the words her mother had told her a lot of the time when she was little and she did just that, she thought of a calming soothing song and started to hum and before she knew it she was out side her class waiting to go in.

"_Morning Mikan" _Spoke a young lads whose voice was smooth and calm brining Mikan out of her humming to face him and greet him back

"_Good Morning Darren, How are you"_ Answered the ever cheerful Mikan

"_Yer I'm good how bout you?" _Replied the brown haired lad whose smouldering brown eyes gleamed as soon as the sunlight caught them. He and Mikan have been childhood friends and they have a brother sister relationship unlike her and her actual Step Sisters relationship which is a hate, hate relationship and also knows about the spell along with Hotaru.

"_yer I'm fine too you looking forward to the debate this morning, because I'm not" _Said a nervous Mikan

"_Don't worrie about it Mikan you will do great as always after all you are one of the top students in class along with them." _Darren answered with bitterness to his voice at the end of that sentence

"_I hope so and i also hope i win this debate" _And with that in skipped her teacher Narumi

"_Good Morning class nice to see you all again my, my haven't you all changed" _Said Narumi in his sing star type voice which made every student wince even his clothing made them wonder if he was gay or not.

"_Now then class if Mikan Sakura and Luna Koizumi could come up to the front and read out the debate they chose last semester please."_

"_You can do it Mikan trust yourself you can do this" _Darren whispered to her before she stood up

"_Thank you Darren" _And with that Mikan stood up and walked gracefully towards where Luna was standing up the front. The way Mikan was walking made every guy (except Darren) swoon and every girl (excluding Luna) want to be like her, this just made Luna mad. When Mikan got to the front the debate began.

"_Luna if you could start please" _Narumi said with a wink at her which made her cringe

"_Yes Sir, the debate i chose for me and Sakura hear was the debate would prince Natsume make a great king, my side of the argument is that he would because he is sooooo dreamy and his policies are similar to his uncles policies. Another reason why he would make a great king is because he is strong and determined and did i mention how cute he would look on a postage stamp HELLO people would come from miles just to bye one because of his cuteness and that is why i think prince Natsume would make a great king *sigh*" _

Once Luna had finished her speech she looked up and noticed that the class even Mikan and Narumi were gobsmacked by Luna's debate. What shocked Mikan and Darren was that it wasn't Mikan who wrote that Luna did that her self. After about five minuets Mikan spoke up.

"_Anyway thank you for your side of this argument Luna now it is my turn to state why i think Prince Natsume will not make great king, one as Luna stated 'his policies are like his uncles' have we forgotten that King Jude was the one who banned all giants and trolls form our country as well as he took away the rights of Elves by making them for 'entertainment purposes only' if Prince Natsume implies similar polices then who knows what species may be next it could be Magicians or Healers we just don't know another thing is he has such a cocky attitude that he shuts out anyone who tries to talk with him so do you think that he will listen to our comments and complaints i don't think so and i think my opponent beside me hear went on about how 'cute' he is rather than on his policies that is why i think the prince Natsume won't make a great king. Thank you for listening" _

At the end of Mikan's speech the whole class clapped and cheered at that last statement (as most the people in that class go by prince Natsume's Policies rather than his looks and charm) this angered Luna to the point were she let of some steam and shouted

"_Just accept the fact that you Mikan Sakura hate this class and I should be the one who wins this debate."_

At that suddenly Mikan's eyes widened and Darren panicked and knew what was coming, suddenly Mikan blurted out

"_I hate this class and Luna should win this debate!" _After Mikan said that the whole class stopped and looked at her with shock even Mikan her self was shocked why did she say that then she looked at Luna who had a smug grin on her face and then Mikan realised it. It wasn't until Narumi spoke that it broke the awkward silence that had stunned the whole class.

"_Mikan is what you just said true because that was a powerful argument to even give you an A* and you told me you love law." _Said Narumi with a hint of sadness evident in his voice.

"_NO i didn't mean that and i absolutely adore law, my dream is to get into parliament and change the country for good" _Stated a shocked Mikan. Narumi thought about it for a moment with the whole class centred on him with Luna and Mikan both waiting to see who had won the debate. After five minuets Narumi spoke again

"_And the winner is MIKAN with her powerful and meaningful argument against Luna. Sorry Luna but don't be down hearted because you both get A's Mikan gets A* and you Luna get an A congratulations." _And with that the bell had rung meaning class and college was over for the day.

Mikan walked back to her seat to collect her things along the way she was greeted and congratulated by all of her fellow class mates receiving compliments such as _"well done Mikan" _, _"Congratulations Mikan"_, _"Mikan can you help me with what side i should argue for this debate" _and other comments. When she had collected her things and replied to everyone who spoke to her, she and Darren left the room and went their separate ways to their lockers. Once Mikan had arrived at her locker she was greeted by her four friends.

"_Hey Mikan, we were going Central Town do you want to come with us?" _Asked two very excited Girls Anna and Nonoko

"_Yer i would love to come i have to get a few things from there anyway so sure I'll come" _Replied a Joyful Mikan

**Central Town**

When Mikan and her friends reached central town her Anna, Nonoko and Sumari went of to do some serious clothe and shoe shopping Hotaru went to the Inventions shop and Mikan went to the Market place to bye some vegetables and other things Misaki had asked her to get before she came home.

"_Hello their Mikan, what will it be today then? We had a big order of carrots, potatoes, broccoli, sprouts, tomatoes what will it be?"_

"_Hi there Mr. Mew umm i need a pound of carrots, potatoes, a few tomatoes, three peppers one red, on yellow and an orange, one cucumber and i think that is all thank you"_

"_Very well Mikan coming up" _After a few minuets Mr. Mew gave her what she ordered then she went to find her friends

"_Mikan over hear" _She heard the voice of Sumari calling her she turned around to see Sumari, Anna and Nonoko with armfuls of bags full of clothing and shoes and Hotaru with one bag full of equipment she needed to create a new invention.

"_Hey guys why are you in this big crowd?" _

"_Well King Jude and Prince Natsume are coming to give an announcement and you know the rules if you're in central and the king or prince are giving a speech you have to stay and listen." _Answered Hotaru.

After that the crowd started cheering, and screaming and every so often you could hear crying from fan girls. The carriage that King Jude and Prince Natsume were in had just turned up. Five minuets later king Jude stepped out followed shortly by prince Natsume and after prince Natsume out came Princess Aio at which all the boys fell for, for she was like her brother only the female version in looks such as crimson eyes and raven hair but she was a lot more cheerful and polite unlike Natsume and they all made their way to the platform.

All you could hear were fan girls screaming out _"PRINCE NATSUME MARRY MEEEEE PLEASE" or "PRINCE NATSUME I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU, PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR WIFE" _it was comments like these that Natsume had learned to ignore for he was always bombarded with the same questions he soon had enough of it and learned to ignore them. Then the crowd suddenly went silent as King Jude came up on in front of the microphone and stared to speak.

"_My fellow people of Alice, as you may know today marks the 13__th__ Anniversary of when my beloved brother died. In memory of my brother i have put up a statue of him in the centre of town where all of you who miss my brother may go there and cry for him, in other news we are brining in a law the states as follows Prince Natsume will be guarded day and night so fan girls don't attempt to poison him or get too close to him starting from tomorrow..."_

While the speech is going on Mikan was approached by Luna and Wakako

"_Mikan what are you doing hear"_ Spat Wakako

"_If you must know i have been getting ingredients for your dinner tonight_" Answered Mikan with venom in her voice

"_Very well then but if you have got what you need there is no reason for you to stay is there, so GO HOME!" _Snapped Luna

And with that the spell kicked in again and Mikan said bye to her friends and headed off home when she suddenly heard a fan girl ask Prince Natsume something that fan girl was no other than Luna the president of the 'Prince Natsume Fan Club' or PNFC, all Mikan could hear was her voice shouting out

"_Prince Natsume can you run fast?"_

What a stupid question thought Mikan of course he can run fast he just dosn't look where he is going when he dose run as she thought back to the events of that morning when she was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by Natsume saying

"_Of course i can run fast why do you need to know" _His voice gave Mikan chills but she carried on walking home when she could no longer hear the sounds of central town she new she was down the country lanes. They were so quiet and peaceful with just her walking down them listening to all the animals and letting them follow her she remembered a movie called Sleeping Beauty in which the young girl would walk through the woods she would listen to the birds then sing a song to which they would all gather and enjoy the song she was singing and she decided that she would sing the same song that the young girl did.

"_Hmmm, Hmmm, _

_I wonder, I wonder_

_I wonder why each little bird has a someone _

_To sing to, sweet things to _

_A gay little love melody"_

Just like in the movie the birds, the rabbits and all the little animals came and sang with her and listened to her soft voice as she sung the words.

"_I wonder, I wonder_

_If my heart keeps singing, Will my song go winging_

_To someone, who'll find me_

_And bring back a love song to me"_

And with that she carried on walking home surrounded by woodland animals.

**Back at central town**

***FLASHBACK***

"_**Of course i can run fast why do you need to know?"**_

**With that Luna gave the command which was "Let's test that QUICKLY BEFORE HE"**

**But before she could finish her sentence Natsume had taken his leave with a load of screaming fan girls running after him, all Natsume could think was hear we go again.**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

So now Natsume was once again running down the country lanes and again he heard that soft, sweet, gentle voice from that morning. He thought follow the voice and he may be safe

Mikan was walking with the animals when she noticed that they were acting strange it was then that she had finished her song and saw Natsume standing a few feet away from her. Mikan being Mikan ran to see if he was ok

"_Oh my, Prince Natsume are you ok" _She said with a lot of concern in her voice

"_I NEED TO HIDE POLKA DOTS, CAN YOU HELP?" _He said whilst struggling to breath

"_Of course quick in hear" _With that she grabbed his hand and took him into a dark patch not far from where they were in the little bit of woodland by the side of the lane they both stayed there in silence until the screaming mob of fan girls had gone right passed them including Luna and Wakako. Once theyhad gone Natsume let out a huge sigh of relief.

"_Thanks, i guess i owe you one, huh" _Said a relived Natsume

"_No problem and yer you do owe me one Prince" _Answered Mikan taking a seat on a rock opposite Natsume as a deer came up to her _"oh yer and i did hear you call me polka dots, this is a warning next time you need help and i am around and you call me that i WILL NOT help."_ She added as she continued to stroke the deer. He responded with a

"_Hn"_

It was silent between them for ages until Mikan started to sing to her deer friend

"_You will be my wings_

_You will be my only love_

_You will take me far beyond the stars"_

When Natsume herd her sing his eyes widened as he remembered that voice from that morning he didn't realise it was her.

"_Could...you...sing...again...please" _Asked a blushing Natsume

"_Huh, sure what song?" _Asked Mikan 

"_Any thing" _He replied

Mikan thought hard till she remembered watching the swan princess with Misaki and her friends the other week and how the princess was cursed and she and another character sung a song and she liked the princesses part she also liked the song as it reflected her own life in a way (just without a partner)and slowly she started to sing.

"_Far longer than Forever, I'll hold you in my heart,_

_It's Almost like your hear with me, _

_although we're far apart._

_Far longer than for ever, as constant as a star,_

_I close my eyes and i am where you are._

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, _

_We've an unshakeable bond._

_Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond,_

_Far longer than forever, like no love ever known_

_And with your love I'll never be alone_

_Far longer than forever, much stronger than forever_

_And with your love, I'll never be alone"_


	5. The start of the Adventure

**Ever Enchanted**

**By 101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 4-The Start of the adventure**

After Mikan's little song she stood up and the deer run off as Mikan started to collect her things, Natsume thought the same thing too and stood up. They both dusted themselves down and started to make their way out of the part of the woods they were in. When they were out Mikan turned to Natsume and spoke

"_Well nice to meet you again prince Natsume, but it is getting late and my step mother and sisters will be wanting diner shortly so i have to go bye, bye" _And with that she started walking only to be followed by footsteps

"_I might as walk you back as I am heading in the same direction as you and besides i still owe you one Polka" _Said a husky voice beside her. At that Mikan blushed a deep shade of red (almost ruby coloured) some due to the fact the prince said he will walk her back and the fact he called her polka dots, and rather than let her embarrassment get the better of her she let her anger take over instead.

"_I thought i asked you not to call me that PRINCE PERVERT" _Screamed Mikan

"_Hn" _Was the reply she got.

After a while they reached her home and she went round to the back door as did Natsume

"Well thank you for walking me home, now i really must get on and help Misaki out before she hurts herself and once again thank you prince" but before she could finish he cut her off and said

"_Natsume, call me Natsume not Prince Natsume, Mikan" _ When he said that she blushed deep red because of the fact he had asked her to call him by his name and he had called her by her name for the first time.

"_O-Okay, N-Na-Natsume" _replied Mikan as she hurriedly opened the back door and got in while he was turning and walking away.

***Back Home***

"_Mikan there you are, i was starting to worrie" _Said a tired Misaki then she noticed that Mikan was as red as the tomatoes she had in the bag of vegetables she was caring

"_Are you feeling ok Mikan?"_

It took Mikan a while to respond and when she did it was a nod of the head at this Misaki led her into her room to have a word and Mikan told Misaki everything staring from the morning to where she is now on a bed talking to Misaki. When Mikan was finished Misaki spoke

"_Well that would explain why you are red then and are you sure this was the prince and not someone dressed up as him._

"_No i am sure as egg's is egg's it was him"_

There was a little bit of silence before Mikan asked Misaki a question.

"_Hey Misaki your a fairy right? Well can't you undo the spell Ever put on me I mean the obedience bit not the whole voice thing?"_

"_Sorry Mikan only the fairy who put the spell on you can take it off because believe me if i could have taken off the spell it would have gone as soon as she said the spell."_

"_So what your saying is i have to find ever to ask her to take the spell off?"_

"_Well basically, yes but it is not that easy as she likes to move from place to place a lot one minute she is in Alice the next she is in Trolls Land and so on."_

"_But it is not impossible to find her so is all i have to do is have a look around all the different countries for Ever." _Said Mikan with hope

"_Wow, wow, wow hold on Mikan that could take years, wait hear"_

So Mikan waited for Misaki as she routed around in the bed side draw looking for something then she held which looked like an old cloth with something in it.

"_Oi, sleepy rise and shine its a new day and i need your help." _

All Mikan saw was what looked like a book from what she had taken out of the cloth the book had a screen like bit in the middle on the front cover and had a gold boarder which swirled and twirled and the colour was white but what got Mikan the most was Misaki was now talking to it. Now Mikan new the Misaki had lost the plot as she was talking to a BOOK. Then all of a sudden the book had a face and started talking

"_*yawn* oi, Misaki i was having a dream about you and you actually woke me up Minnie"_

Okay now Mikan thought she was going mad because she saw a face in the book that Misaki was holding and it was talking, Misaki looked over at Mikan and she looked pale from red to pale in a matter of seconds Misaki new something was up.

"_Mikan are you okay?"_

Mikan sat there looking like a fish for a moment before answering _"uhh Misaki i think i am ill as that book has a face and is talking to you, i think i will go and lie down."_

"_Oh no you're not ill Mikan this book can talk he is my boyfriend Ando, Tsubasa Ando don't worrie i will explain, me and Tsubasa were friends for years then one day he asked me to be his girlfriend and i accepted, then when i was training to be a fairy-god mother i needed to practice some spells on someone and Tsubasa offered although one spell didn't go right and he turned into a book."_

"_Although I'm a book i still love you Misaki" _

"_Awwww I love you too Tsubasa"_

"_okay then now i understand that could you too PLEASE save that mushy stuff for another time anyway how can Tsubasa help me, no offence?"_

"_None Taken, I can help because i can locate anyone you ask me to"_

"_REALLY?" _

"_really"_

"_So if i asked you locate my dad you can show me?"_

_Yep open me up on page 34 and you will see your dad working hard"_

So Mikan opened Tsubasa up and went to page 34 there she did see her dad working hard and thinking about her and her mum and how much he misses her after all these years. Seeing this made Mikan cry a little but she held most of them back then she shut Tsubasa and he faced her.

"_Hey squirt, don't cry you will get the colour dirty"_

"_S-Sorry Ts-Tsu-Tsubasa" _Said Mikan between crying

Misaki was the one to break the silence

"_So Mikan are you going to go and find Ever, if you do i shall leave Tsubasa in your hands and you can go tomorrow i will just tell the witches that you have to go away to get something from your father and don't worrie i shall tell your father the true story ok, but i shall leave it up to you to tell your friends okay and you never know you may find something out about your mum that you never knew"_

And with that Mikan went to her room and sent a private message to them on Facebook telling them everything and to say good bye to her at the edge of the forest early in the morning

***Mean while***

A certain young lad has just comeback from being chased by a load of fan girls only to be met by one of his friend Yuu. Yuu is caring and shy lad and takes care of Natsume's dates and meetings etc and try's to keep the fan girls away but fails every time.

"_Natsume I know you have just come back but your Uncle has requested an urgent meeting with him now in the grand hall"_

"_Hn" _

Once Yuu had said that he went over to the grand hall along the way he meet with Ruka his life long friend carrying a load of bags in his hands while Ruka's rabbit was on his head. Natsume being curious approached the blond haired blue eyed boy.

"_Yo, Ruka what you doing?"_

***CRASH***

"_OUCH! HUH, oh Natsume i take it you managed to escape the stampede again and you are now making your way to the grand hall? Then once you have been there you will know why i am like this now." _

Natsume just took his word for it and carried on after helping his best friend up. Once Natsume reached the grand hall two maids opened the doors and in he went. When he got there he realised his uncle wasn't there and so he took a seat at the table and a few minuets later Koko and Kitsuneme came in two more of Natsume's friends who love to play pranks.

"_Hey, you made it out of the crowd good call mate, any way howz you?" _Asked a stupid grinning boy Koko

"_Hn" _Was all Natsume replied to

"_Any way nice to see you back Natsume and FYI we have placed a few traps and silly jokes under your uncle's chair" _Answered a sly Kitsuneme and just as that had finished being said in came Jude, Natsume's uncle who Natsume hates with a passion.

"_Well since your Uncles hear we shall take our leave Natsume" _Said Koko

"_HEY YOU TWO CAN HELP ME YUU BY THE WAY" _Shouted Ruka who was annoyed at the two jokers for standing there doing nothing, and with that they left to help Yuu and Ruka leaving Natsume alone in the grand hall with his Uncle.

"_I am guessing you want to know why i have asked to have this meeting with you am i right?"_Said Jude trying to sound important but coming over arrogant instead

"_Skip the small talk old man and what do you want, and why does Ruka have a load of suitcases?" _Answered Natsume who was annoyed just being in the same room as his uncle.

"_Well as you are to be the next king and we have all the other countries as allies with us except for the Giants, I want you to go to the city of the giants and convince them to become allies with us too clear."_

"_If that is all uncle, then i shall take my leave to my room and i take it i leave tomorrow?" Said Natsume trying his best to be polite _

"_Yes that is all" _As Jude said that he sat down and sat on a whoopee cushion which set off some fire works that went off behind Jude's head which made him jump about a foot in the air. Natsume giggled at this as it was one of the craziest things that the jokers have done.

With the meeting over Natsume went to his room only to be disturbed by Aio a few minuets later

"_Hi Natsume" _Said a bouncy Aio

"_Hi Aio what's up?" _Answered Natsume

"_I don't want you to go i mean what if you get squashed by a giant or eaten by a troll remember trolls don't care who you are if you look tasty then you are their dinner" _Said a now concerned Aio as she took a seat next to Natsume on his bed while he put an supportive arm around his concerned sister

"_Don't worrie about me Aio i will be fine and i shall come back with good news ok?" _Replied Natsume who was now looking at a crying Aio who just nodded before she threw herself into her brother's arms for a hug which he gladly responded.


	6. Meeting Youichi

**Ever Enchanted**

**101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 5-Meating Youichi**

It is the day that Mikan goes on her quest to find Ever and like she said her friends are all at the edge of the Northern Forrest to bid her fair well before she leaves.

"_You come back safe otherwise i will hunt you down and kill you" _Said a nearly tearful Sumari

"_Don't worrie i will be fine" _Replied Mikan who just sweat dropped 

"_Look out for trolls" _started Anna

"_Yer because you know what their like." _Continued Nonoko

"_I know they don't care who you are if you look tasty then you are dinner, right?" _Answered Mikan to reply to their statement

"_Be safe are you sure you want to do this?" _Whispered Hotaru in Mikan's ear as she hugged her

"_This the only way i can get the spell lifted Hotaru i have to and don't worrie like i said before i will be fine" _Replied Mikan in Hotaru's ear just so Hotaru could hear it. Then Mikan turned to Misaki who handed Mikan Tsubasa.

"_Be safe and take care of him ok"_

"_I will Misaki" _Said Mikan while holding out her left pinkie finger _"Its a promise" _and with that Misaki linked her right pinkie with Mikan's left pinkie and made the promise

"_That goes for all of you, i promise to come back safely, and many stories to tell" _and before she turned to start her adventure they had one last group hug before she departed them and walked gracefully into the Northern Forrest. Her friends stood their and watched her as the figure of Mikan slowly disappeared into the thickness of the Forrest before they turned and went back to Alice.

Mikan had finally started her adventure to find Ever and have her remove this spell. She got a little further into the woods when she decided that she needed to ask Tsubasa something, so she took a seat on a nearside rock and called him

"_Tsubasa i need help, i need to know where Ever is before i continue or else we could get lost" _

"_Sure but you do know you only need to say 'Tsubasa i need you to locate Ever' then all i have to do is to tell you what page to look on any way open me up onto page 34 and you will see her" _

So Mikan did as she was told and opened Tsubasa up onto page 34 and she saw a fairy with long blond hair that reached down to the middle of her back, she was wearing a pink skirt which came to about mid thigh and a white low cut top with pretty gold and pink swirls sewn into it and she had long knee length platforms on for her shoes which were pink with white and gold swirls sewn into them but Mikan couldn't tell which country she was in.

"_Hey Tsubasa do you think you could zoom out on the image so i can see the background?"_

_"Sure just keep watching the page" _And with that the image of Ever became smaller as Mikan started to see some really tall people and she realised that Ever was in giant country that was good but now Mikan needed to get there.

"_Tsubasa i know where she is, she is in giant country but i don't know how to get there i don't suppose you can create a map to get us there could you?"_

"_Well why didn't you say so, go to the next page and there is the map to giant country mind you we have to get through troll country before we get there"_

"_Yer i can see that Tsubasa, anyway we should get going, so lets see from where we are we should go east right Tsubasa?"_

"_Hey you're in charge and i can't read myself"_

"_No need to be like that Tsubasa, you can go back to sleep now until i need the map again ok"_

"_Alright whatever you say Mikan"_

With that Tsubasa's face disappeared from the cover. The further Mikan walked into the forest the more scared she scared she felt about walking into troll country. She kept thinking about what Misaki said yesterday _"you may find something out about you're mother you never knew"_ all Mikan kept thinking was _'what did she mean'_. Mikan soon got deeper and deeper into the woods and was really scared now so she decided to sing a wonderful song expressing her feelings at that moment

"_Heart don't fail me now, _

_Courage don't desert me,_

_Don't turn back now that we're hear._

_People always say, life is full of choices, _

_No one ever mentions fear,_

_Or how this world can seem so vast,_

_On this journey to the past."_

"_Somewhere down this road, i know someone's waiting,_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong, _

_Arms will open wide, _

_I'll be safe and wanted,_

_Finally home where i belong,_

_Well starting now I'm learning fast,_

_On this journey to the past"_

As she was singing this song she started to feel a little relaxed as she entered troll country there were beady eyes watching her, Mikan could sense this and started to panic again but she kept a strong look and stance so she could fool the trolls watching her and it seemed to work so she kept on singing.

"_Home, Love, Family,_

_There was once a time i must of had one too,_

_Home, Love Family, _

_I will never be complete until i find you._

_One step at a time,_

_One hope than another,_

_Who knows where this road may go?_

_Back to who i was,_

_On to find my future,_

_Things my heart still needs to know,_

_YES let this be a sign, Let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my past, _

_And bring me home, At last"_

"_**HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**_

Once Mikan had finished singing she heard someone scream for help. Which startled her a bit and she followed the sound of the screaming as she didn't want to wake up Tsubasa although unfortunately all the noise had disturbed his slumber and was wide awake.

"_Huh, Mikan why are you running you're not being chased?"_

"No I'm not being chased but someone is in trouble and i am running to help them, that is why i am running"

A minuet later Mikan came across someone who was tied to a tree surrounded by three trolls

"_No please don't eat me i am all bony and meat you wont like me I'll be..."_

"_Shut it Elf" _Said a rather angry troll (call him troll one)

"_We couldn't care less weather or not your all meat or all bone you still have flesh and i's likes flesh" _Said another troll whilst drooling over this Elf with that look of hunger in his eyes (call him troll 2)

"_***SNIF* **__Mmmmmmmmmmm...you smell tasty Elf, right lets check the cauldron see if it is bubbling." _Said the third troll who had dribbled over the poor Elf (call him troll 3)

Mikan decided to stay behind a tree until all the trolls had gone to the cauldron, once they had she put Tsubasa down behind the tree and snuck over to the tree where the Elf was to try and help him.

"_Hey, what are you doing if you don't leave you will be caught like me!"_

"_Well it is better to get caught trying to help someone rather than get caught watching from the side lines, by the way what's your name?"_

"_Mine is Youichi, I'm an Elf trying to become a lawyer, and i can sense that you have an obedience spell bestowed upon you any way what is your name?"_

"_How do you know about the spell and I'm Yukihara, Mikan Sakura Yukihara call me Mikan, nice to meet you Youichi"_

"_YOU MEAN THE MIKAN, HAIRESS TO ONE OF THE BIGGEST CO-OPERATIONS IN THIS PART OF THE WORLD! WELL MY HATS OFF TO YOU" _Shouted a surprised Youichi which made all three troll's turn at once

"_What the hell Youichi thanks for blowing my cover"_

"_YOU" _Shouted troll one Mikan hid behind the tree and gulped

"_Come out from behind the tree" _Bellowed troll two

With that command Mikan slowly made her way out from behind the tree to show her self to the trolls and all three of the trolls had their jaws dropped when they saw the beauty standing before them.

"_Hello, what have we hear then?" _Said troll one making his way to Mikan as she started to back up to a tree.

"_Say still" _Ordered troll number two at which Mikan stood dead still while three trolls circled her like a pack of vultures.

"_Looks like we will have desert as well tonight boys" _Said the third troll who was looking her up and down with interest. Mikan started to panic when suddenly she heard Youichi shout something like...

"_MIKAN IN FRONT OF YOU GIVE HIM A SWING WITH YOUR LEFT" _when she heard that she instantly came awake and gave the troll in front of her a punch smack bang in the middle of his face and before she knew it she could hear Youichi shout out things like _"behind you" _and _"give him a left now a right and Pow right where the sun don't shine, that a girl Mikan" _Before she knew it she was fighting trolls.

Everything was going fine until one troll got up and commanded Mikan to _"Sleep" _at that Mikan stopped fighting and fell to the ground in a deep sleep therefore couldn't hear Youichi screaming at her to wake up instead she had a dream.

_***DREAM***_

"_Mikan, Mikan"_

_Mikan looked round this field she seemed to be in as someone was calling her name "Mikan turn and look behind you" Said the calming voice and so Mikan looked behind her and saw the last person she thought she would see her mum._

"_Mum?" Questioned Mikan to which a figure in an angle type, spaghetti strap dress nodded in agreement to her questioning tone of voice. Mikan could hardly believe it and when she saw her mum standing in the middle of the field looking as beautiful as she always did, and ran straight up to her and gave her a great big hug to which Yuka gladly responded to _

"_My, my Mikan haven't you grown into a fine young lady, you have even let your hair down" Said Yuka complimenting her daughter who was wearing a long blue skirt which reached down to her ankles (and was easy to move around in) and a white shirt which showed her shoulders, she also had a blue cape type thing for when it got cold which complimented the look. Her hair was placed in a half up, half down style._

"_Mum why did you leave me? Dad got with someone else called Shizune Koizumi and she has two daughters who use the spell that Ever bestowed upon me to do the dirty work, why did you leave?" Cried Mikan into her mother while Yuka was stroking her daughter's hair to calm her down_

"_Shh it's ok Mikan if you continue this quest then you will find something out about me i never even told your father just remember this name Kiara, she is a friend of mine and you know someone close to her and i never left you sweetie no matter where you are i am always with you so dry those eyes and show that beautiful smile that everyone knows and loves." With that Yuka stopped stroking her daughter's hair and lifted her face to wipe away her tears._

"_MIKAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME"_

"_Huh, who is that?" Asked a confused Mikan as she wiped away her tears and moved away from her mother _

"_It is time to wake up now Mikan this is the start of the cure to you breaking the spell" Said Yuka as she started to drift further away from Mikan_

"_No MOTHER COME BACK" but before Mikan knew it Yuka had disappeared and Mikan was on her own and the field suddenly vanished and she was alone in the darkness then she heard someone calling her _

"_MIKAN, WAKE UP!"_

_***END OF DREAM***_

Mikan suddenly snapped out of her deep sleep to find her self with her hands tied up above her head with rope and the rest of the rope had been thrown over the branch that seemed to be keeping her up in the air, then she looked down at her feet and saw a bubbling pot surrounded by three stupid trolls who couldn't tell weather or not the water inside the cauldron was boiling or not.

"_What is going on?" _Asked Mikan to what she thought was no one in particular

"_Oh so your finally awake now sleeping beauty took you long enough to wake up!" _Replied a very annoyed Youichi

"_Huh, Youichi well sorry for sleeping for so long but i am a deep sleeper and i was tired anyway that aside WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? HOW DID WE GET UP HEAR OVER A CAULDREN?" Screamed Mikan_

"_Well if you would shut up i shall explain!" _

With that Mikan shut up and listened

"_Right now your quiet, when you were told to sleep you fell into a deep sleep meaning the trolls just picked you up and tied you up the way you are now then put me up hear with you, and before you say anything i did try to wake you but you didn't listen you were in that much of a deep sleep i couldn't wake you up, by the way you can talk now."_

"_Thank you and sorry, but that aside how are we going to get out of" __***SWOSH* **_

Before Mikan could finish her sentence someone had fired an arrow at the troll's _***SWOSH* **_and the next thing she knew her and Youichi were falling down, down, down getting closer and closer to the bubbling pot of boiling water but they never hit the water?

"_You should be more careful Polka Dots." _Said a deep, husky voice which she knew all too well

"_N-Natsume?"_


	7. The Prince in the Forest

**Ever Enchanted**

**By 101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 6: The Prince in the Forest**

_*End of last chapter*_

"_You should be more careful Polka Dots" Said a deep husky voice she knew all too well_

"_N-Natsume?"_

_*End of last Chapter*_

"_You know this guy Mikan?" _Stated a shocked Youichi as he and Mikan were placed on the ground.

"_Yes i do he just so happens to be the Prince of Alice" _Replied Mikan while trying to get the rope off her wrists

"_OI YOU, YOU RESCUED OUR DINNER!" _Shouted troll one

"_You are very observant troll, but you can't hurt me!" _Stated Natsume

"_Hey Mikan do you know what he is talking about?" _Whispered a confused Youichi

"_If i am correct the trolls are allies with Alice thanks to King Jude, Natsume's Uncle, but King Jude forced them to become our allies and so the trolls have a hatred for the King, but why Natsume Sid that i haven't the foggiest idea!" _Mikan whispered back to Youichi

"_Well that was a lot of help Mikan" _Answered an annoyed Youichi

"_Well at least you know about the trolls and what Natsume has to do with them now" _Replied Mikan

While those two were having their discussion Natsume had been distracting the trolls

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR RESCUING OUR DINNER BOY" _Bellowed troll two

"_YER, HEY GUYS IF WE CAN'T HAVE THEM TWO WHY DON'T WE HAVE HIM AND HIS LITTLE PARTY OVER THERE?" _Stated troll three and at that statement the other two trolls turned around to find themselves surrounded by the party that Natsume had been sent out with.

"_You guys are surrounded and can't go anywhere unless i command my party to let you go." _Said very proud Natsume

"_And that is why i hate him, so cocky and arrogant" _Thought Mikan thinking back to the debate she had in class that day against Luna.

"_What would you do to us?" _Asked a nervous troll one

"_Oh, i don't know i might command my men hear to run you all through and they will if I give the command" _ When Mikan heard this she shot her head over to where Natsume was with his men and the trolls and panicked as she saw Natsume's hand rise ready to give the signal

"_Oh, p-p-please d-d-don't g-g-give t-t-the o-o-order!" _Said a crying troll two and three Natsume was just about to lower his hand for the signal when

"_STOP" _Screamed a voice which was now running towards Natsume

"_Mikan what are you..." _

"_Don't give the order Natsume, what would your uncle think and think about the ruler of the trolls, if you kill these three now then he will surely declare war on Alice, did you think of the consequences this action could have? Well by the look on your face obviously not." _Butted in Mikan defending the trolls who had just tried to eat her and Youichi

"_Mikan these trolls..." _Said Natsume pointing at three cowering trolls _"...just tried to eat you and you are defending them? Your a weird on Polka."_

"_I'm not weird Prince Pervert just sympathetic now let me reason with them please!" _Asked Mikan looking up at Natsume's crimson eyes as he looked at her hazel ones which were begging him to let her reason with them and as Natsume looked further into her eyes he had no choice but to agree to let her reason with the trolls otherwise he would be lost in her sight for good. With a small nod from his head he let Mikan walk over to the trolls to reason and gave the signal for his men to lower their weapons which they did. Mikan smiled one of her biggest smiles when Natsume did this as she gave him a small hug as a thank you before turning around and making her way to the trolls who were still sobbing.

"_Hey why are you all crying?" _Said a sympathetic Mikan to the three trolls

"_H-him over t-there was g-going to g-give the o-order for h-his men t-to run u-us through." _Sobbed one troll. Mikan saw this and bent down to their level and turned the slimy trolls head to face her. The features that Mikan saw that stuck out the most were his big warty nose, all the growths he had growing all over the place, but Mikan didn't care what he looked like of what she could feel on her hand she just looked at the trolls murky green eyes, smiled and said

"_But look, he didn't give the order did he? So there is no need for you to cry, and that goes for you two as well." _All the trolls stopped crying and looked around, she was right Natsume didn't give the order to run them through, they then turned back to look at her but before they could say anything she spoke

"_Listen i have a proposition for you three, you let me and my friend go and Princey over there dosn't give the order if you refuse then i am afraid he shall give the order and i wouldn't like that, so what do you say?" _And with that speech she stood up offering a helping hand to the troll who put his large green hand in her small, delicate, pale hand and she helped him up and a minuet later Mikan asked

"_What are you going to do let me and my friend go or face a consequence? If i were you i would let me and my friend go." _

"_We shall let you and your friend go, thank you so much if you need any help with anything then we will gladly back you up young lady." _Answered troll one Natsume, Youichi and the men surrounding them were surprised at what the troll said.

"_Thank you very much" _Replied a happy Mikan

And with that the trolls turned and walked back to their village, Natsume's men cleared the way and let them through, everyone stood there and watched three trolls turn and go back to their village. There was a silence for no one knew what to do or say Until Youichi broke it.

"_Well that was interesting" _Stated Youichi as he leaned on Natsume who just put away his bow and arrow as the rest of his men sorted things out. Mikan just turned the opposite way from where the troll's had gone back to the tree where her stuff was and Tsubasa. She collected her things and was about to go on her way with Youichi

"_Come on Youichi i would like to find somewhere dry before it gets dark."_

"_Sure just coming Mikan" _Replied an ecstatic Youichi as finally he was going on an adventure. Just as they were about to leave Mikan felt someone grab her wrist she turned and saw it was Natsume.

"_What are you doing?" _Asked a questioning Mikan

"_I am holding your wrist what do you think Polka! Anyway where are you going?"_

Mikan was mad that first he called her Mikan and the next he is calling her polka, but she didn't let that get the better of her she simply said _"If you must know I am on my way to giant country to find someone, not that it is any of your business Prince Pervert." _

"_Well guess what Polka i am going in the same direction and i have two spare horses, if you want you could come with me." _As Natsume said that a small blush crept across his face and he felt quite hot whilst the same thing happened to Mikan all Youichi did was stand there and giggle then eventually said/sung "Mikan and Natsume Sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" at that Mikan freed herself from Natsume's hand and kicked Youichi in the shin _" I thought you were trying to become a lawyer not a jester?" Yelled Mikan at Youichi, "OWWW i think i wont do that again" _Stated Youichi as he was hopping around holding his shin.

"_Thank you for the offer are you sure you wont mind us coming with you?" _Questioned Mikan

"_No problem as we are going in the same direction any way. Oh by the way can you ride a horse?"_

"_Of course i can i have been taught from a young age how to ride a horse" _Stated Mikan as she made her way over to where Natsume was whose men had prepared two horses one for her the other for Youichi.

Mikan put Tsubasa in a little pouch that was on the right hand side of the saddle. The Horse Mikan was riding was a palomino colour with a flaxen main and tale and big blue eyes that shone like sapphires, the horse also had white socks on each of his legs and had a blaze on his face. Once Mikan had finished loading her stuff on the horse she walked round the front and saw how beautiful the horse was, she stood in front of the horse for a while gobsmacked taking in every little detail of the animal in front of her when she was disrupted from her thoughts by someone's deep voice

"_Her name is Crystal, she is one of the best horses we have at the palace not only in looks but riding style as well, do you like her?" _Asked Natsume as Mikan jumped about a foot in the air and back again.

"_OH,GOD Natsume you scared me and to answer your question i think she is beautiful" _She said as she stroked Crystal's Nose to which she responded to by nudging her hand every so often.

'_A beautiful Horse, for someone as beautiful as you Mikan' _Thought Natsume _"I think she likes you!"_

"_Really, then again I do have a soft side for animals, that started when i saved a small bird that fell from a tree when i was five" _Said Mikan who was busy at un-tying Crystal from the tree she was tied to. Once she did that she flipped the reins over Crystal's head as so she could hold onto them when she mounted her.

As Mikan mounted Crystal she put her left foot in the stirrup, whilst holding onto the reins and the top pommel with her left hand with her right hand on the back of the saddle (so she could lift herself up onto the saddle) she then did a few bounces before lifting herself up and placing her right leg over the lower pommel allowing for her skirt to flow gently over her legs. Natsume had never seen any girl (not even his sister who had training everyday) mount so gracefully on a horse the way Mikan just did. Natsume made sure she was on and when she was he made his way over to Youichi who just stood there looking at his horse.

"_Yo , what you looking at Elf?" _Asked Natsume very bluntly

"_Ah, Prince, well err you see i have never errrr rode an errrr horse before and so don't know how to errrr mount one!" _Said a cowering Youichi. Natsume gave him an are-you-serious look before helping him

"_Alright hold onto the reins" _Youichi looked all over the horse for the reins when Natsume just sighed and grabbed the reins which were in front of Youichi the whole time and put them in his hand

"_I knew they were the reins" _Stated Youichi who had not felt that stupid before in his life

"_Yer, sure you did elf" _Stated Natsume _"Anyway give me you're left leg" _So Youichi gave Natsume his left leg _"Now i am going to count to three as i do i want you to do three small bounces, after those small bounces i want you to use all your muscle (if you have any) to lift you're self up ok " _Youichi nodded in agreement _"Right hear we go one, two, three" _With that Youichi did exactly what Natsume said but fell straight of the other side flat on his back. Mikan was watching from afar and saw this and being concerned for Youichi who she just fell off the other side of his horse she trotted over to see if he was ok

"_Youichi are you ok?" _Asked a concerned Mikan

"_Yer I'm ok Mikan thanks for worrying unlike someone over there" _Stated Youichi who gave a glare towards Natsume as he stood up

"_Well that's good to hear, next time don't use so much force to get up ok!" _Said Mikan to Youichi she then turned to Natsume _"Are you going to help him again or do i have to dismount to help him?" _

"_Hn" _Was the only reply she got

"_Fine then i will help him on his horse." _Said Mikan as she dismounted as gracefully as she mounted and helped Youichi onto his horse and this time he didn't fall off the other side and sorted himself out in the saddle then Mikan untied Youichi's horse from the tree and re-mounted Crystal.

"_OH Prince" _Called Youichi _"What is his name?" _

"_Philip, he is a horse for beginners such as you elf." _Said Natsume as he mounted his own horse

" _By the way i have a name it is Youichi come on spell it with me Y-O-U-I-C-H-I YOUICH." _Said an angry Youichi but Natsume just ignored his comment and told the other two to walk up to the front with him. And so began their journey to Giants Country.


	8. The Journey

**Ever Enchanted**

**101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 7: The Journey**

A while later Mikan, Natsume, Youichi and the party were walking along a beach (which Youichi guided them to so they didn't go through Elf City) and while they were walking along the beach Mikan asked Natsume the question that had been playing on her mind since he saved her and Youichi.

"_Hey Natsume, what were you doing in the forest anyway?"_

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Early that morning Natsume, King Jude, Aio, Natsume's Friends and the fan club (being led by Luna) were at the edge of the Northern Forest ready to bid a farewell to the prince_

"_My fellow people Prince Natsume is going to get the giants to become our ally's as you all know i have tried many times to get the giants to be our ally's but they are stubborn towards me so to are sending my nephew in my place this is also training for him as when he becomes king he will have to perform these tasks on his own just as he is now."_

_Natsume just looked at his uncle with a weird look then looked at the crying fan girls who were screaming things such as "PRINCE NATSUME COME BACK SAFE FOR ME" and "PROMSE ME YOU WILL BE MY FUTURE HUSBAND" but there were two that made him and Ruka cringe the most were the ones said by Luna and Wakako which were "PRINCE NATSUME COME BACK FOR ME AND MAKE ME YOUR WIFE, I'LL BE WAITING" and "PRINCE NATSUME CAN YOU GIVE ME RUKAS NUMBER WHEN YOU GET BACK" both these statements made Ruka and Natsume Cringe. Natsume then looked at his friends and sister_

"_Come back safe ok" Said Natsume's friends_

"_Don't get hurt by any trolls or giants ok" Said a nearly tearful Aoi _

"_Don't worrie about me Aoi I'll be fine, make sure you guys look after her" Said Natsume as he tried to comfort his sister as he turned to his friends for the end part of that sentence._

"_Good luck don't forget your task Natsume" Said his uncle who Natsume just glared at_

_And with that glare Natsume turned his horse around and walked off into the forest with his party following behind. As they got further and further into the forest they heard something like someone was signing, the guards were amazed at the beauty of the sound they could hear whilst Natsume could tell who that was straight away and just knowing she was there too brought a smile to his face but he hid it from the guards so they wouldn't suspect anything. The forest suddenly became quite again and everything went back to the way it was dark, bleak, and gloomy and the only sounds you could hear were the birds signing._

_About half an hour later they could hear yelling and screaming, after Natsume herd her voice he prayed to god and begged him that it was not her who was in trouble, with that in mind he broke free from the party and began galloping towards the noise_

"_Prince Natsume come back you could get lost" realising the prince wasn't listening the rest of the party decided to follow him so he didn't get hurt, Natsume didn't care about the party all he cared about was getting to the commotion to see weather or not it was her._

_When he got to the scene of events he saw the one person he hoped would not be in trouble, Mikan. From where Natsume was all he could see was three trolls which seemed to have Mikan throne over their shoulder, she looked as though she was asleep which Natsume thought she looked so cute and more beautiful when she was asleep._

_Thoughts aside Natsume noticed that there was another person who was hanging by his wrists above a cauldron of boiling water Natsume soon realised they were putting Mikan up there with him so she too was Hanging above the cauldron. Natsume had seen enough by this time and got his bow an arrow at the ready and gave the signal for the party to surround the trolls but wait a minuet. After looking away for that split moment he saw the other person had managed to wake Mikan up now was the time to act thought Natsume_

"_Thank you and sorry, but that aside how are we going to get out of" __***SWOSH* **_

_With that Natsume had distracted the trolls and that allowed him to shoot another arrow through the rope that Mikan and this other person were attached to. As his second arrow left the bow he started running so he was in time to catch Mikan and this other boy before they hit the water and of course you know the rest_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"_Oh i see now that makes sense, that you were in the forest in the first place and you heard cry's for help and came to see it all makes sense" _Said an interested Mikan

A few minuets of silence passed as Youichi looked out to the horizon and saw that the sun was setting and that those two at the front hadn't noticed how late it was so he spoke up

"_Oi 'love bugs' have you seen out to the horizon it is getting late we should find some where to rest for the night." _Said Youichi who was stifling a laugh, but at his remark Natsume turned and gave him a glare while Mikan said

"_Youichi, do you want me to kick you higher than your shin somewhere maybe near the very top of you thigh maybe? _Youichi gulped at this and Mikan took out her book

"_What can that do?" _Asked Natsume

"_That is for me to know and you to find out, hey Tsubasa I need confirmation the Elf City is near hear isn't it if it is can you led us there?" _Natsume and Youichi looked at her and thought she was ill as she was talking to a book, what surprised them even more was that the book had a face and spoke back to her

"_You would be right Mikan if you turn back into the Northern Forest then take a right then keep going straight for about a mile and you will end up at Elf City."_

"_Thank you Tsubasa, you can sleep again now" _And with that the face in the book disappeared and Mikan put him back in the pouch she retrieved him from _"Well you two heard the book, follow me" _And with that Mikan started to canter off towards the northern Woods with Natsume, Youichi and the party following her.

***MEAN WHILE BACK AT THE PALACE***

In the throne room sat a very stern looking King Jude. He knew that the giants will never become allies with Alice the real reason why he sent Natsume off was because he was next in line to the throne and Jude was a selfish king once he had something he kept it, so now he is on the throne he isn't giving it up for anyone not even his nephew.

"_ROMAN" _Screamed king Jude as he screamed this 'Roman's' name in the room stepped a sunshine yellow haired man around in his mid thirty's with piercing snake like eye's which were as red as blood walked over to king Jude and knelt down by his side took his hand and kissed it.

"_You called me sire" _Said Roman who was wearing a black hooded cloke

"_Yes i did my shape shifter friend want you to dispose of my nephew so i always stay on the throne and he shall never become king" _Stated a cold Jude how had an evil glint in his eye

"_Very well my king, how would you like me to dispose of him?" _Asked a just as evil Roman

"_Make it look like an accident like his mothers and fathers deaths." _Said Jude with an evil smirk plastered over his face

"_As you command my king" _And with that Roman stood up and left the room leaving Jude who felt more relaxed now he knew he had someone who was going to rid him of his nephew. Jude sat there with a huge grin on his face before letting out an evil laugh, but little did he know there was another pair of ears listening to his conversation with Roman they were Aoi's ears.

Aoi had heard everything from knowing that her uncle was going to kill her brother to him talking about how he was the one who caused the accident all those years ago. Aoi was shocked when she heard this and immediately ran to tell Natsume's friends and as she did she saw Roman make hi way to the northern forest

'_Natsume be careful' _Is all Aoi could think about when watching Roman leave to go to the forest before running off again to find Natsume's friends

***BACK IN THE FOREST***

"_Well hear we are Elf City, i told you i would get us hear with out delay" _Said a very proud Mikan.

"_Yer and now we are hear let's turn around and go to troll country instead" _Stated a very nervous Youichi. As he dismounted and turned to go to troll country he was stopped by a band of Elves _"Oh no" _When Youichi said that Mikan and Natsume turned to see what was going on. Then all of a sudden one Elf started signing.

**Elf 1: **A long, long time ago...  
>I can still remember<br>How that music used to make me smile.  
>And I knew if I had my chance<br>That I could make those people dance  
>And, maybe, they'd be happy for a while.<p>

**Elf 2: **But February made me shiver  
>With every paper I'd deliver.<br>Bad news on the doorstep;  
>I couldn't take one more step.<p>

**Elf 3: **I can't remember if I cried  
>When I read about his widowed bride,<br>But something touched me deep inside  
>The day the music died.<p>

**Elf 4: **So bye-bye, miss American pie.  
>Drove my Chevy to the levee,<br>But the levee was dry.  
>And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye<br>Singin', "this'll be the day that I die.  
>"this'll be the day that I die."<p>

**Elf 1: **Did you write the book of love,  
>And do you have faith in God above,<br>If the Bible tells you so?  
>Do you believe in rock 'n roll,<br>Can music save your mortal soul,  
>And can you teach me how to dance real slow?<p>

**Elf 2: **Well, I know that you're in love with him  
>`cause I saw you dancin' in the gym.<br>You both kicked off your shoes.  
>Man, I dig those rhythm and blues.<p>

**Elf 3: **I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck  
>With a pink carnation and a pickup truck,<br>But I knew I was out of luck  
>The day the music died.<p>

**Elf 4: **I started singin',  
>"bye-bye, miss American pie."<br>Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
>But the levee was dry.<br>Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
>And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.<br>"this'll be the day that I die."

**Elf 1: **Now for ten years we've been on our own  
>And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone,<br>But that's not how it used to be.  
>When the jester sang for the king and queen,<br>In a coat he borrowed from James dean  
>And a voice that came from you and me,<p>

**Elf 2: **Oh, and while the king was looking down,  
>The jester stole his thorny crown.<br>The courtroom was adjourned;  
>No verdict was returned.<br>And while Lennon read a book of Marx,  
>The quartet practiced in the park,<br>And we sang dirges in the dark  
>The day the music died.<p>

**Elf 3: **We were singing,  
>"bye-bye, miss American pie."<br>Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
>But the levee was dry.<br>Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
>And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.<br>"this'll be the day that I die."

**Elf 4: **Helter skelter in a summer swelter.  
>The birds flew off with a fallout shelter,<br>Eight miles high and falling fast.  
>It landed foul on the grass.<br>The players tried for a forward pass,  
>With the jester on the sidelines in a cast.<p>

**Elf 1: **Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
>While the sergeants played a marching tune.<br>We all got up to dance,  
>Oh, but we never got the chance!<br>`cause the players tried to take the field;  
>The marching band refused to yield.<br>Do you recall what was revealed  
>The day the music died?<p>

**Elf 2: **We started singing,  
>"bye-bye, miss American pie."<br>Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
>But the levee was dry.<br>Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
>And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.<br>"this'll be the day that I die."

**Elf 3: **Oh, and there we were all in one place,  
>A generation lost in space<br>With no time left to start again.  
>So come on: jack be nimble, jack be quick!<br>Jack flash sat on a candlestick  
>Cause fire is the devil's only friend.<p>

**Elf 4: **Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
>My hands were clenched in fists of rage.<br>No angel born in hell  
>Could break that Satan's spell.<br>And as the flames climbed high into the night  
>To light the sacrificial rite,<br>I saw Satan laughing with delight  
>The day the music died<p>

**Elf 1: **He was singing,  
>"bye-bye, miss American pie."<br>Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
>But the levee was dry.<br>Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
>And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.<br>"this'll be the day that I die."  
><strong>Elf 2: <strong>I met a girl who sang the blues  
>And I asked her for some happy news,<br>But she just smiled and turned away.  
>I went down to the sacred store<br>Where I'd heard the music years before,  
>But the man there said the music wouldn't play.<p>

**Elf 3: **And in the streets: the children screamed,  
>The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed.<br>But not a word was spoken;  
>The church bells all were broken.<br>And the three men I admire most:  
>The father, son, and the holy ghost,<br>They caught the last train for the coast  
>The day the music died.<p>

**Elf 4: **And they were singing,  
>"bye-bye, miss American pie."<br>Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
>But the levee was dry.<br>And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
>Singin', "this'll be the day that I die.<br>"this'll be the day that I die."

**Elf 1: **They were singing,  
>"bye-bye, miss American pie."<br>Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
>But the levee was dry.<br>Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
>Singin', "this'll be the day that I die."<p>

Natsume, Mikan and the rest of the party stood there with mouths open while Youichi held his head in his hands in embarrassment.

"_Youichi, my boy your back don't tell me got caught by trolls and those two there helped you correct?" _Stated the old man who's arm was round Youichi

"_Hey dad, and yep your right allow me to introduce them to you Prince Natsume of Alice..." _At his name Natsume Bowed as did Youichi's father _"...And Miss Mikan Sakura Yukihara" _Youichi's father looked at Mikan he looked her up and down in amazement. He slowly made his way forward as did Mikan.

"_Very pleased to meet you sir" _Said a shaking Mikan

"_Oh no the pleasure is all mine, so tell me your father he is Izumi i am guessing?"_

"_You would be correct sir" _Answered Mikan

"_I thought he was your father you have the same eyes, and he is doing a wonderful job for us" _

All this made Natsume confused just who was this girl next to him and how does everyone know her and her dad. After all the introductions were made Youichi's father took them to what looked like an old inn. They walked through the old rotting door and entered to what looked like they had stepped into another land.

When they walked through the door they saw a white desk in front of them and sitting behind the reception desk was the receptionist and the hotel manager. The colours that invited them were red white and gold. The walls were read with gold suns on them while the pillars were white with gold spirals winding from the top all the way down to the bottom to Mikan it was enchanting to Natsume the place felt like it had a character unlike his plain boring gold coloured palace.

"_Youichi" _Screamed the manager _"How have you been don't tell me you got caught by the trolls again?" _Once again Natsume and Mikan stood there mouths open at the reaction of this woman towards Youichi and the beauty of this hotel they were standing in.

"_How does everyone guess that i get caught by trolls?" _Asked an angered Youichi

"_Oh please every time you come back from the forest it is the same old story you were on your way to somewhere then you got caught in a troll trap and they went to eat you but some passersby helped you escape yada, yada, yada" _Stated the woman who was by Youichi. At that sentence Mikan couldn't help but giggle and Natsume smirked but hearing her giggle made him think that the room got lighter. All he could hear now was her sweet little giggle she did.

"_Oh my, where are my manners. Hello there i am Youichi's Aunty and the manager of the hotel may i know your names?" _Asked the very apologetic woman

"_That man there is Prince Natsume Of Alice..." _Said Youichi again to his Aunty and at his name he bowed and she curtsied _"...and the young lady you see before you is Mikan Sakura Yukihara" _Finished Youichi.

Youichi's Aunty stared at Mikan for a while before Mikan Spoke _"Very nice to meet you" _Her soft voice echoed around the place and Youichi's Aunty slowly walked to Mikan to get a better look.

"_Hn, you defiantly are the daughter of Izumi, you have his eyes, the last time i saw you was a picture and you were so small yet ravishing and i see you have stayed ravishing since that picture." _Said Youichi's _aunty_ whilst taking Mikan's into her own

"_Well i guess you all want somewhere to stay so follow me to your rooms" _And with that they left the reception behind and followed Youichi's aunty up the stairs. All the way up the stairs were individual pictures of Youichi's family and under each picture was a placard stating each elves name, date of birth and date of death.

The first room they came to was Mikan's room. It was a simple room with an ensuite. It had a dressing table, a wardrobe, a single bed and a balcony which when the wind blew the silk curtains followed the direction of the wind.

As Mikan went in she was taking in every little detail of the room, the colours were light pink and white, the beams used to keep the roof up could be seen but they were carved with different patterns out of oak and looked lovely against the white ceiling. _"If you need anything just call" _Said Youichi's Aunty to Mikan as she woke up from her daze and answered _"Oh okay" _

The net room they came to was Natsume's room which was similar to Mikan's room with an ensuite and the oak wood beams, a dressing table, a bed, a wardrobe and a balcony with silk curtains although the colour was different rather than pink it was a sky blue colour and white _"If you need anything don't hesitate to call ok?" _Repeated Youichi's Aunty to Natsume to which he replied _"Hn"_.

After that Youichi's Aunty shut the door to Natsume's room and stood out side for a while then Youichi announced that he was off to his room and off he went while Youichi's dad and Aunty walked back towards the stairs and started talking

"_Well isn't Izumi's daughter delightful, she is so charming and polite and beautiful and the prince is not bad himself if only it wasn't for that attitude of his." _Said Youichi's Aunty to his dad

"_I quite agree"_ Replied Youichi's dad

After taking sometime to look around the room she was in Mikan decided that she would go out to the balcony to get some air. She put her bags down at the bottom of her bed and took a walk outside onto the balcony. As she stepped out onto the balcony she let down her hair so it caught the wind. As the gentle wind blew her hair she smelt the fresh sent of the newly blooming flowers around her. As she opened her eye's she could see Alice through the trees of the forest, all the lights made Mikan miss home and realise how far she had come within one day.

"_Oi what you looking at Polka?" _Said a husky voice which brought Mikan out of her thoughts for a while to turn and see Natsume on the balcony beside hers.

"_Oh nothing just looking at Alice and how far we have come in a day pretty amazing huh?" _Said Mikan whilst making her way over to the side that Natsume was on and sat on the railing of her balcony as Natsume walked towards her and sat on his railing of his balcony.

Suddenly they heard Music from the ground below them. They both looked down and saw a band of Elves who had started a song

**Female Elf: **Why do birds  
>Suddenly appear?<br>Every time you are near  
>Just like me<br>They long to be  
>Close to you<p>

"_Hey Mikan can I ask you something?" _Asked a curios Natsume _"Huh sure, go ahead" _Replied Mikan _"How come everyone knows you, and why are you on your way to Giant Country?" _Mikan's eye's widened at this question as not many people asked her that often

**Female Elf: **Why do stars  
>Fall down from the sky?<br>Every time you walk by  
>Just like me<br>They long to be  
>Close to you <p>

Mikan took a deep breath and started her story _"When i was a baby i had two fairy-god mothers one named Misaki who lives with me and the other was called Ever. Ever had put two spells on me one to have a beautiful singing voice to match my looks and the other was an obedience spell..."_

**Female Elf: **on the day that you were born  
>The angels got together and decided<br>To create a dream come true  
>So they sprinkled moondust in your hair<br>Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

"_...the spell makes me obey any command given to me and there is nothing i can do about it, and so i am going to Giant Country to find Ever and have her remove this spell..." _As Mikan continued her story Natsume moved a little bit more closer towards her not so much that he fell off but close enough.

**Female Elf: **that is why all the girls in town  
>Follow you all around<br>Just like me  
>They long to be<br>Close to you

"_...and the reason why everyone knows me is because my dad deals with fighting for the rights of any creature that has had them taken away and stands up in government to fight their cases, sometimes he wins and others he loses but he fights for their rights no matter what, he is also one of the biggest companies in Alice in that area of expertise.." _

**Female Elf: **on the day that you were born  
>The angels got together and decided<br>To create a dream come true  
>So they sprinkled moondust in your hair<br>Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

"_...that is why many people know me and why i am going to Giant Country, does that answer your questions?" _Finished Mikan when she looked up she realised Natsume was standing on the edge of her balcony

**Female Elf: **that is why all the girls in town  
>Follow you all around<br>Just like me  
>They long to be<br>Close to you

Just like me  
>They long to be<br>Close to you

"_Yer it dose answer my question" _Said Natsume in almost a whisper. As his face drew closer and closer to Mikan's that eventually their foreheads were touching and they could see right into each others eyes.

**All band Elves: **Woo... close to you...

Mikan and Natsume were so engrossed in each others gaze they hadn't even Noticed that the elf band were leaving. Natsume had a one hand in Mikan's hair and was playing around with it while the other one of his hand was holding onto her rail so he didn't fall off where as Mikan's hands were tightly holding onto the rail so she didn't fall off onto the floor of her balcony whilst her face was blushing so badly she couldn't hide it. Then Natsume's hand that was in Mikan's hair suddenly started to trace her Jaw line before coming towards her chin, and just when he was about to make a move Mikan Spoke _"I-I think we should be getting to bed, we have a long journey ahead tomorrow." _And on that note she lowered herself down onto her balcony pulling herself away from Natsume's gaze and turning around to enter her room before she turned back around _"Good Night Natsume" _And with that she went into her room _"Good Night Mikan" _Said Natsume as he saw her figure walk into her room, before crossing back over to his balcony and entering his room.

Little did they know that their little chat and moment was seen by two blood red, snake eye's in the shadows of the forest and this man had hearing like a bat _"Hmmm that Mikan Girl is interesting, she may be useful to King Jude"_


	9. A Giants Wedding

**Ever Enchanted**

**101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 8: A Giants Wedding**

The next Morning everyone had washed and had some breakfast and had met in the reception with all their belongings around them and ready to say their farewells, whilst outside the rest of the party were getting the horses ready, and from the shadows of the forest watching and waiting for the right moment to come out was Roman.

"_Oi can one of you give me a hand over hear."_Shouted one of the guards as someone who had prepared Natsume's Horse went over to help.

This was the perfect time for Roman to go over and once the guard was out of sight Roman snuck his way over to the Princes Horse. Roman looked up at the animal and his blood red eyes changed into a different colour they turned into a dark green colour and with a small jump he had turned into a snake and made himself comfy in a pouch on the side of the princes saddle.

"_Hmmm he will never sssssssupect a ttttthing" _Said the snake Roman as he slithered his way down deep into the bag and slept

***BACK IN THE HOTEL***

"_I am so sad that you have to leave cant you stay one more night?" _Said Youichi's Aunty

"_I am very sorry mam but i am afraid we have a couple of things to do." _Said an apologetic Mikan as she left to mount her horse

"_Very well then say hello to your father for me" _Said Youichi's father

"_Don't worrie sir i will say that the whole of Elf city say hello." _Replied a cheerful Mikan

"_Very well then you young prince look after her, and you look after yourself Youichi okay!" _Stated Youichi's father

"_Yes father" _Answered and obedient Youichi while Natsume just gave a small nod of his head for his response as he mounted his horse as did Youichi and this time not falling off the opposite side. So with their fair wells of went the party with some extra luggage.

***BACK AT ALICE***

**Mikan's House**

"_We need to think of a way so that Prince Natsume will notice me when he returns hmmm" _Said Luna who was thinking about how to get Prince Natsume to notice her

"_Hey Wakako come hear a minuet" _Shouted Luna down the hall to her sister

"_What is it i am busy trying to do this stupid work now what do you want Luna?" _Asked a very irritated Wakako, because Mikan had gone on the so called quest 'to give her father something' Luna and Wakako were stuck doing their own work and the chores around the house

"_Don't talk to me like that when i am older than you" _Snapped Luna

"_You are five minuets older than me Luna, *sigh*what do you want anyway" _Said Wakako whilst rubbing her temple

"_I need your help so that Prince Natsume will notice me when he comes back, I NEED THIS HELP" _Begged Luna at her sister's feet

"_Well he comes back tomorrow right so why don't you find something attractive to wear and go for that tour of the place they do every week, and i will come with you and try to get Ruka's Number, ok" _Although Wakako was younger by five minuets she was a lot smarter than Luna hence the reason she took history.

"_WAKAKO YOUR A GENEOUSE THANKYOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THAT IDEA, now i think we should go shopping for a new outfit each right then lets go" _And with that Luna linked arms with her sister as they headed of down the stairs to the front door and left to get a new outfit each.

***BACK AT THE FOREST***

"_OUCH, jees the inside of my thighs are so sore and my calf muscles are KILLING me!" _Came a whining voice from behind Mikan and Natsume which came from Youichi

"_Oh stop wining; we only have another mile to go Youichi" _Stated a happy Mikan as she turned to see Youichi nearly in tears because he hurt so much whilst Natsume glanced behind at Youichi.

"_I don't think i can go five more Minuets let alone a mile" _Stated Youichi

"_Fine to take your mind off the pain how about we go for a canter and plus we should get there quicker, i will just ask Tsubasa." _As she said that she produced the book from the pouch at the side and called him

"_Yo what's up Mikan?" _Said Tsubasa trying to sound cool

"_Tsubasa you know that trying to sound cool isn't your thing any way if we turn left to the beach and the right ( so we don't enter the sea) and continue straight shouldn't we be able to see Giant Country?" _Asked Mikan as if she knew the exact words to say which confused Youichi but surprised Natsume

"_You would be correct Mikan *yawn* no if you don't mind could you put me back in the pouch so i can sleep." _Asked a tired Tsubasa

"_Sure Night Tsubasa" _And with that the face disappeared and Mikan placed him back into the pouch beside her on her saddle _"Well come on then" _She said as she turned left to go back to the beach and the others followed.

They were now on the beach and the sea air hit them like a Frisbee does if you don't see it coming they all had to squint a bit as the bright sun almost blinded them then they soon adjusted their eye's to the light and as Mikan turned left she noticed something in the distance which looked like huge building Mikan knew right away that it was giant country and if they cantered along the beach they would be there by lunch time.

"_There it is, Giant Country, come on if we canter we can get there by lunch time" _While Mikan was saying this inside one of the Pouches on Natsume's saddle Roman was listening intently.

After her little speech Mikan began to trot off while the others stayed walking until eventually she started to canter off. As she did her hair got caught in the wind and blew it all from her face and was flowing like a chocolate river and her face was exposed so the whole world could see her beauty and considering she was riding side saddle Natsume still thought she was the best thing on planet earth even when cantering side saddle.

A moment later Natsume cantered off and caught up to her and together they were both cantering off to Giant country and Youichi couldn't help but think something had happened to those two last night as he tried to get his horse going into a canter which didn't work until one of the guards gave the horse a flick on the back side with his whip then Youichi went flying, along the beach.

After about an hour the all arrived at Giant Country of course Natsume and Mikan were the first there then the party and then a very wind sweped Youichi bringing up the rear. Now that everyone was there they all walked in and made their way to an inn at which they tied the horses up and went inside.

'_this is the place' _Thought Mikan as the door opened and she was about to step inside a huge foot was above her Which she didn't notice until it suddenly got dark over her it was only then that she realised she was about to get stepped on. Mikan couldn't move she was frozen with fear.

"_LOOK OUT!" _Shouted Natsume as he dived towards Mikan moving her out of the way of the Giants foot and they both landed on the floor with a thud but they were both safe from the foot.

"_Are you okay Polka?" _Asked a concerned Natsume

"_Yer I'm fine thank you" _Replied Mikan

"_My, my looks like we have more guests" _Came a huge, deep loud voice from above them

"_Come in welcome to the snugly duckling sorry it is a bit loud and hectic but there is a wedding party on at the moment." _Said the giant offering a hand down to Youichi, Mikan and Natsume as they all climbed onto it and sat still.

"_By the way sir what is your name?" _Asked Mikan as she climbed up to his ear and onto his head to get a better view of the place while Natsume and Youichi stayed on the giant's hand

"_Why they call me Gulliver Miss" _

"_Well it is nice to meet you Mr Gulliver; can you tell me if you have heard of a fairy called Ever More?" _Asked Mikan while looking for Ever.

"_Oh, you're talking about young Miss More, well the last time i saw her she was over at that window with the view of the coast i can take you over there if you want." _Replied Gulliver knowing very well who she wanted to find

"_Would you oh that would be great thank you" _Said Mikan as she climbed down to be with Natsume and Youichi on his hand but before she got to his hand she gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you which made him chuckle as him being a giant it tickled although it wound Natsume up and Youichi wasn't helping either, soon Mikan made her way back down to Gulliver's hand and went and sat next to Natsume.

When they arrived at the table Mikan jumped down from Gulliver's hand and ran around al over where Ever had been seen last but couldn't find her among all the people so she found someone that looked like another fairy and went to ask him

"_Excuse me but I'm looking for Ever More have you seen her?"_Asked Mikan her hopes as high as the sky thinking she is going to finally get this spell removed

"_Ever? You just missed her love she left about five minuets ago, why what do you need her for?" _Asked the curious fairy

"_Don't worrie about it just if you see her can you tell her that Mikan Sakura Yukihara is looking for her." _Said a broken hearted Mikan as she turned to go back to Gulliver. When she returned they all noticed how sad she was but didn't say anything although this concerned Natsume.

As Gulliver lowered his hand for her to climb onto she didn't have the strength or energy that she had before so Natsume gave her a helping hand and pulled her up onto his hand and she sat beside him with her head hung, Whilst Youichi on the other hand had got down long ago and run over to the piano where one of his friends were (remember i said that elves were only to entertain people).

"_You okay polka?" _Asked Natsume

"_I'll tell you later and how many times i have a name and it is not Polka" _Was Mikan's reply with a touch of happiness evident in her voice

"_Oh by the way i didn't catch any of your names" _Stated Gulliver as Mikan and Natsume looked up to him

"_Well i am Prince Natsume of Alice but please call me Natsume." _Said Natsume up to Gulliver

"_And i am Mikan Sakura Yukihara please call me Mikan pleased to meet you again Gulliver" _Shouted Mikan up Gulliver

"_Well my hats off to both of you but who is you're friend?" _Questioned Gulliver

"_Oh that's Youichi he's an elf, say could we stay hear for tonight Mr Gulliver?" _Asked Mikan a little happier now which rested Natsume's mind a bit.

"_Of course you guys can stay hear, now i shall put you guy's down hear while i go and entertain the guests."_

And with that Gulliver lowered his hand on top of a fire place for them to get off. Natsume Got off first and offered a helping hand to Mikan which she accepted. She held onto his shoulders while he held her waist to help her down and with that she jumped down from Gulliver's hand and Natsume placed her down just as delicately as he could. Mikan then turned to face Mr Gulliver and thank him then he went off to entertain his guests, and Natsume and Mikan made themselves comfortable on the mantle peace by putting down their bag's and while their backs were turned from the bags Roman slithered out of Natsume's bag and wound his body round a candle stick holder which was near by watching and ready to attack Natsume.

"_So what was up earlier then?" _Asked Natsume

"_Was it that obvious that i was down?" _Said Mikan with a hint of sarcasm in her voice which made Natsume smirk but she continued anyway _"She left about Five Minuets ago, so it looks like my task failed and this whole journey may have been a waste of time."_ OnceMikan finished her sentence Natsume was about to say something when suddenly

"_No, No, NO I don't sing" _It was Youichi and he was climbing up the mantle peace to where Natsume and Mikan were

"_Youichi what's wrong?" _Questioned Mikan as Youichi got to the top of the fire place

"_They are trying to get me to sing i have already told them i am tone deaf but they won't listen" _Stated a panicked Youichi

"_There he is our little act" _Said Gulliver. Mikan saw her chance to fight for Youichi not to sing so she stood up and Youichi ran to hide behind her back at which Mikan just sighed and rolled her eyes as Natsume too got up and walked over to where Mikan was

"_Mr Gulliver" _Said Mikan in loudest voice she could so he could hear _"umm you may find this hard to believe but umm Youichi dosn't sing." _She said

"_Well then how about you sing?" _Stated Gulliver. Mikan was shocked at his request she knew she could sing but she didn't like singing in front of a huge crowd especially if the crowd were giants.

"_ME, oh no i couldn't" _

"_Go on"_

Mikan started to get more nervous and she said under her breath _"Please Don't" _

"_SING"_ Bellowed Gulliver and of course she had to her eyes widened and she started signing

***()-Stuff in brackets are the giants signing***

Can anybody find me somebody to (love?)  
>Each morning I get up I die a little<br>Can't barely stand on my feet.  
>Take a look in the mirror and Cry,<p>

Lord, what you're doing to me.  
>I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.<br>Lord, somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love. 

As Mikan was about to turn back to Natsume and Youichi a giant shouted "LOUDER" and Mikan sang louder

Got no feel I got no rhythm  
>I just keep losing my beat<p>

(She just keeps on loosing and loosing)  
>I'm okay I'm alright<br>Ain't gonna face no defeat  
>I just gotta get out of this prison cell<br>One day I'm gonna be free  
>Lord somebody<br>Somebody  
>Can anybody find me somebody to love<p>

"PUT SOME SOAL INTO IT" Yelled another giant so Mikan put some soul into the song

(She works hard) Everyday  
>I try and I try and I try<br>But everybody wants to put me down  
>They say I'm going crazy<br>They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
>Got no common sense<br>I've got nobody left to believe, Yeah x5

"DANCE" yelled another giant and Mikan with the spell again kicking in began to dance

(Find her somebody to love x6)  
>(Can anybody find me) <p>

By now Mikan was dizzy from the dancing she had been doing and nearly fell off the mantle peace until Natsume caught her and again they both looked into each others eyes as Mikan came to the end of the song

Somebody To Love 

After Mikan had finished that last line Natsume brought her back up and they did a little bit of a slow dance for the last remaining part of the song

(Find me somebody to love x5)

When the song was over Mikan and Natsume were still in each others arms until the giants started cheering which is when they broke apart in shock and Mikan did a little curtsy as a thank you and eventually everyone went back to their business.

"_Mikan you are the best you know that, you completely saved my bacon back there thank you" _Said Youichi who soon after he said that went back to his friend on the piano while all this time Roman had nearly forgotten to try and kill Natsume and had fallen asleep at the sound of Mikan's voice when she was signing so he slid down the candle stick and back into Natsume's back and had a peaceful sleep. While Natsume and Mikan again made themselves comfy on the mantle peace.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**For this version of Somebody to love type into you tube Ella Enchanted Somebody to love okay XD**


	10. A Confession by Firelight

**Ever Enchanted**

**By 101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 9- A Confession by Firelight**

**FLASHBACK**

***END OF LAST CHAPTER***

"_Mikan you are the best you know that, you completely saved my bacon back there thank you" _Said Youichi who soon after he said that went back to his friend on the piano while all this time Roman had nearly forgotten to try and kill Natsume and had fallen asleep at the sound of Mikan's voice when she was signing so he slid down the candle stick and back into Natsume's back and had a peaceful sleep. While Natsume and Mikan again made themselves comfy on the mantle peace.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After about two hours the Snugly Duckling slowly emptied out so much so that only Mikan, Natsume, Youichi and a few Giants were left. After a while of sitting there Youichi got tired and went off to bed leaving Mikan and Natsume alone on the huge rug in front of the huge fire. It was awkward for a while until Mikan broke the thickening ice that was building up.

"_Natsume I've been wondering you know some more about me yet all i know about you is that you are the prince of Alice, i have seen behind the mask you put on but i don't know anything about you in general, so who are you?" _Asked Mikan as nice as she could without meaning to sound to nosey.

"_Well what would you want to know about me?" _Replied Natsume as he moved closer towards Mikan

"_Your past, since you know most of mine." _

"_Well let me see my uncle came to the throne after my parents died in an accident when i was five and ever since then i have been subjected to his way of teaching, luckily i have my closest friend with me you probably know him his name is Ruka.." _

"_Yer i know him my step sister is the president of his fan club." _Giggled Mikan and Natsume

"..._i didn't know you had a step sister!" _Questioned Natsume

"_Yer i have two you see my mum died when i was 10 due to a virus that was going round the village, and about a year latter my dad found someone else who had two daughters who are the same age as me, you may not know their names but they are the presidents of Yours and Ruka's fan club." _Said Mikan getting comfy in the rug in front of the fire and Natsume sitting close to her and getting comfy.

From the distance Gulliver was watching and decided to put on a song to set the mood a little

You're in my arms  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on for only two  
>So close together<br>And when I'm with you  
>So close to feeling alive<p>

"_What are their names?" _Said Natsume getting even closer to Mikan

A life goes by  
>Romantic dreams will stop<br>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
>So close was waiting, waiting here with you<br>And now forever I know  
>All that I wanted to hold you<br>So close

"_Luna and Wakako, have you heard of their names before then?" _Asked Mikan looking up at him

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
>Almost believing this was not pretend<br>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
>So far we are so close<p>

Those names sent a shiver down Natsume's spine _"Yer Luna she is the president of my fan club right and Wakako is the president of Ruka's right?" _Asked Natsume

"_Yep how'd you guess, silly question really" _Replied Mikan another silence fell upon them all that could be heard was the music break in the song

**(Music Break)**

After a while Natsume got board of the silence and decided that he would tell Mikan how he felt about her _"Hey Mikan" _Started Natsume _"I-I want to tell you something." _Hearing that he was stuttering Mikan faced him to see if he was alright and she was also interested in what he had to say.

Natsume took a big breath and began his speech "_Mikan ever since that accident the other day you have been all I think about and the time you helped me in the woods and you sang i never forgot how sweet your voice was..." _Natsume stopped and looked up at Mikan who was nearly in tears. Natsume cupped her face with his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs then continued talking _"...basically what i am trying to say is, is, i, i, love you Mikan." _

Mikan's eyes widened in shock when she found out the person she had feelings for also had feelings for her. Natsume sat there in silence and waited until he heard _"I love you too, Natsume" _once Natsume heard that he turned and looked into Mikan's eyes put his forehead against hers, letting his fingers trace her jaw line he then closed the small gap between them and gave her a sweet kiss

How could I face the faceless days  
>If I should lose you now?<br>We're so close  
>To reaching that famous happy end<br>And almost believing this was not pretend  
>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<br>So close  
>So close<br>And still so far

Natsume had finally managed to claim her lips all he felt was soft pink, strawberry flavoured lips against his. Natsume decided that he wanted to deepen the kiss and by doing that he put a hand on the back of Mikan's neck and pulled her closer to him. Mikan responded to this and let Natsume pull her closer to him as she wanted to feel his body against hers. As he put a hand behind her neck she wrapped both arms around his neck for support encase they both fell on the floor. After a while they broke the kiss due to air, but it was both their first kisses.

When they broke apart they looked into each others eyes slowly breathing. While from the sidelines Youichi and Gulliver were watching everything.

"_Awwww now isn't that sweet?" _Stated Gulliver to Youichi

"_No if they are going to do that they should at least get a room" _Said a stroppy Youichi

"_I think a certain elf is jealous?" _Said Gulliver with a small chuckle

"_Am not I'm just annoyed, seeing them two like that reminds me of the girl i love and hope one day we can be happy too just like that." _Answered Youichi with a hint of sadness evident in his voice.

"_Don't worrie mate I'm sure you and your love will have a happy ending in store." _Said Gulliver placing a finger on the elves shoulder for comfort while Youichi just smiled a little feeling slightly sad.

After their little moment Mikan asked Natsume something remembering her dream she had when her mum said remember the name _'Kiara' _because she said something about she is a friend of her mothers and Mikan knows someone who was close to Kiara and if Mikan wanted to know more about her mother she needed a bit of a background

"_Hey Natsume what was your mothers name?"_

"_Why do you want to know that?" _Questioned Natsume

"_Because this adventure might have been a disaster in not finding Ever but i have a new adventure and that is to find out more about my mum, when i was in the deep sleep i had a dream and it was my mother telling me to remember this name Kiara because Kiara is a friend of my mothers and apparently i know someone who was close to Kiara and i know all my friends mothers names so i know it is not them but I'm close to you and your mother and father died in an accident and i was wondering whether or not your mums name was Kiara because if it is then that would be the start of a whole new adventure for me" _Said Mikan who by the end of all that was gasping for air

"_Yer my mums name is Kiara and i can remember something about her having a friend called Yuka who had a daughter." _It was then that realisation hit both Natsume and Mikan that their mothers had been best friends but just to make sure Natsume asked Mikan if Yuka was her mother to which she agreed to. They both realised that this could be the start of a new adventure for both of them to find out more about their past and their mothers history.

After that realisation Mikan was filled with happiness and jumped on Natsume giving him a huge hug which knocked both of them over onto the rug. As Mikan went to getup she felt something/someone stopping her it was Natsume who had both his arms around her waist. She looked back at Natsume with a look to say let-me-go but he ignored the look and pulled her close sealing her lips with his into a deep and passionate kiss, this time he nibbled her lower lip asking for her to open to which she responded letting him explore her whole mouth with his tongue and urging her to do the same and so she did do the same.

While those two were having their little game of tonsil tennis Youichi had a bucket and Gulliver had rounded up everyone who was left in the inn to look and the new couple. After a while Mikan broke the kiss due to her lack of air and looked at the boy under her pleased to know that he was hers and nobody else's but she also thought what would Luna do if she found out about this?

"_Oh yer Natsume aren't you meant to have a meeting with the giants?" _Questioned Mikan as she sat up.

"_I will have a word with them in the morning" _Replied Natsume as he to sat up

They then both stood up and went to their rooms taking their bags with them.

But un-known to all Roman had awakened from his slumber when Natsume was confessing and he listened intently as Roman started to think of a plan in that head of his in using Mikan the girl he was close to.

"_Hmmm ssssso the princccccccce is in love with thisssssssssss young girl! I will tell king Jude about thisssssssss." _And while Natsume and Mikan were having their moment Roman slithered out of Natsume's bag an out of the inn door and back into the darkness of the forest. When Roman was in the depth of the forest he made sure no one was around and he transformed back into a human.

His snake green eyes turned back to blood red one's, his legs, arms and torso came back and his purple fork tongue turned back into a normal pink tongue. The black colour of his snake skin turned into his black hooded cloke and Roman stood up and walked back to Alice to tell king Jude everything.

"_King Jude will want to know about this" _Stated Roman as he walked further into the woods until his body could no longer be seen. But unknown to Roman Gulliver saw everything.

"_Hey you come over hear." _Said Gulliver to one of his mates in a stern and serious voice

"_Yo what's up Gulliver?" _Asked his cheerful friend

"_Keep your voice down i don't want to wake my Guests, anyway a while ago i saw a snake leave the inn and slither out into the forest he was saying something about the Prince which i couldn't quite hear then i saw the strangest thing the snake transformed into a man and was giggling and again saying something about the Prince and that young Girl." _Said a concerned Gulliver

"_Well what can we do the Prince seems so nice just like his father i wouldn't want him hurt and that young girl is the daughter of Izumi Yukihara correct? Well her farther has done so much for us we need to do something to help them." _Stated a female Giant who had overheard their conversation

"_I agree, we can't let anything happen to them, now then when they leave tomorrow to go back to Alice we will place spies around the woods to make sure they are ok and that they return safely back to Alice got it."_

"_Got it" _Replied the Giants who were listening to Gulliver

"_Okay now hears the plan..." _And with that they formed a plan together with Gulliver and agreed that this would be the best way for them to return to Alice unharmed.

The next day Mikan and Youichi went out side to prepare the horses with the guards while Natsume had a meeting with Gulliver who as well as being the manager of the Snugly Duckling was also the representative for Giant Country.

"_So you see my uncle wants the giants to become our allies and him being the coward he is sent me to ask you to become our allies." _Said Natsume as the meeting was drawing to a close

"_We will gladly become your allies when you sit on the throne but while your uncle is on the throne we will not risk our peoples rights for which Izumi worked so hard for us in order for him not to take our rights away..." _Stated Gulliver

"_Very well then i shall return to Alice with my party and tell my Uncle the news" _Said Natsume as he turned to go to his horse when

"_Prince" _Natsume turned around to see a female Giant who had called him

"_What is it?" _Said Natsume as cool as he could considering he just wanted to start the journey back home already

"_You have the same heart as your father did, and we will gladly serve under you when you become king" _Said the female Giant at which Natsume nodded and made his way out of the building and walked to his horse. When he got there he saw Mikan trying to saddle his horse.

His horse was a midnight black colour with a single star on his head, the horse's eyes matched the colour of his body and to Mikan the horse represented Natsume's character well as he had the same attitude as Natsume did. She kept trying to saddle his horse but couldn't reach him as the horse was just that little bit taller than her one. As she staggered back she noticed Natsume walking over to her.

"_Oh hi Natsume how did the meeting go?" _Asked a struggling Mikan

"_They said they will only become our allies once i take the throne but wile uncle is on the throne they will stay as they are" _Said Natsume making his way over to help Mikan tack up his horse

"_Hear let me help" _Natsume went behind Mikan and brought his arms round her body and under the saddle she was holding. As his hands touched hers he helped her lift it up onto the horses back. Once they had placed the saddle on the horses back Natsume removed his hands from under the saddle so Mikan could remove hers too. Then rather than put his hands down by his sides he kept them round her waist with his head buried in the crook of her neck taking in her strawberry sent, while Mikan let the girth hang down ready to be done up on the other side, but as she went to go round the other side she had noticed that Natsume had her in his grasp and wasn't letting go.

"_Ummmmm Natsume i have to go round the other side to do up the girth otherwise your going to fall off." _ Said Mikan as she turned around to meet his gaze and was meet with kiss to which she was shocked at, at first but soon responded, and just like last night Natsume deepened the kiss and Mikan responded.

Not too far from where they were Youichi was mounting his horse and once he did he looked at Mikan and Natsume quite sadly until his joker side kicked in and he shouted

"_Oi 'love birds' are we going back today or not?" _Once Youichi said that Mikan and Natsume broke away from each other and looked at Youichi who gave them a come-on-hurry-up look at which Natsume released his hold on Mikan and Mikan went round the other side of his horse while talking to Youichi.

"_Sorry Youichi, i just have to do this and then we can go" _As she was about to do up the girth on Natsume's horse a hand stopped her. She turned her head to see that Natsume had followed her round and had hold of her hand.

"_Let me do it after all it's my horse and you have your own to sort out so go and sort out your horse okay" _Said Natsume as soft as he could. At the commands he gave her, her eyes widened and the spell kicked in again.

"_Okay then" _She said as she walked over to her horse and sorted it out while Natsume finished off saddling his horse. Once they were all ready Natsume and Mikan mounted their horses and set off not before saying bye to their friends in Giant Country.

Once they were out of sight Gulliver gave the signal for every one to take their positions in the forest and so the journey home begins.


	11. The Journey Back

**Ever Enchanted**

**101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 10-The Journey Back**

Back at Alice Roman has just arrived back at the palace and thinking that no one had seen him he snuck in through the back, but Aoi was watching him and on his arrival she went and got Ruka, Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme, they were playing cards in the garden since they had nothing to do

"_SNAP" _Shouted Koko

"_What no fair i didn't see a pair" _Stated Yuu

"_Well you should have been looking then." _Said Koko with that stupid grin on his face which made Yuu want to punch him

"_Calm down guys it is just a game" _Said a sweat dropping Kitsuneme

"_Yer there is no need to fight about it" _Answered Ruka backing up Kitsuneme's point

They got back to their game when Aoi suddenly interrupted them panting hard as if she just ran a marathon in five minuets

"_Aoi what's the matter?" _Questioned Ruka as he stood up and made his way over to Aoi who was struggling to stand because she had no energy left. Once she got her breath back she explained

"_Remember I told you guys of uncles plan to kill Natsume and about that creepy guy Roman" _The boys nodded in remembrance as the rest of them put don their cards and walked over to Aoi and Ruka "_Well Romans back and on his way to see uncle now i guess so Natsume may be" _She couldn't finish her sentence as she had started to tear up and bury herself into Ruka while Ruka comforted her.

"_I am sure Natsume is fine Aoi he is probably on his way back now..." _Said Ruka while crouching down to Aoi's level so he looked her square in the eye and wiped her tears _"...for now what we should do is to see what this Roman guy is saying to King Jude and weather or not he has 'disposed' of Natsume." _Suggested Ruka to which the others agreed and once Ruka and Aoi were on their feet all of them ran to the throne room and listened outside the door to what was being said.

"_Have you disposed of my Nephew Roman?" _Asked a stern King Jude to Roman

"_No your majesty, but i did learn something about him and his feeling towards a certain young lady who he meet a few days ago." _Stated Roman with a glint in his eye as King Jude went from stern to curious, while the others just listened in shock at the fact that Natsume had fallen for someone.

"_Continue" _Said Jude so Roman proceeded to tell him about the girl who would do anything if commanded to and how Natsume announced his feelings for her

"_I thought that this information would be better than me killing him your majesty" _Stated Roman

"_You were right in not killing him Roman as this information is very interesting, do you know her name?" _Questioned King Jude

Roman smirked when he said her name _"Mikan Sakura Yukihara"_

"_And you say this Mikan girl will do what ever she is told if ordered?" _Again questioned King Jude

"_Yes your majesty" _Replied Roman

"_Very well then i have a plan to use Miss Sakura in my deed." _Stated King Jude as he let out an evil laugh while the others outside couldn't believe that one Natsume liked someone; two King Jude was going use the girl he liked to kill Natsume and three NATSUME LIKED SOMEONE.

**BACK IN THE FOREST**

Whilst the party were walking thorough the wood Mikan reflected on what everyone had said about her dad and how hard we worked to fight for their rights, she couldn't help but feel sad because he was always preoccupied with work that he never had time for her but she still loved him and to make her forget the feelings and to catch up (and possibly overtake the others) she thought of a song one she liked very much and was about her father she started off quietly but Natsume could still hear the song and the sadness in her voice as they turned to walk along the beach.

If you were with me now  
>I'd find myself in you<br>If you were with me now  
>You're the only one who knew<br>All the things we planned to do

As she got into the spirit she got louder and started to forget her sad feelings

I want to live my life  
>The way you said I would<br>With courage as my light  
>Fighting for what's right<br>Like you made me believe I could

As she continued signing Natsume smiled a watched her from the corner of his eye and saw her pick up pace from a walk to a trot

And I will fly on my father's wings  
>To places I have never been<br>There is so much I've never seen  
>And I can feel his heartbeat still<br>And I will do great things  
>On my father's wings<p>

She caught up to Natsume with a big smile on her face whilst still in trot but she continued signing which just lightened up Natsume's day

This world I'll never see  
>My dreams that just won't be<br>This horse's stride  
>with one days ride<br>Will have covered more  
>distance than me<p>

Suddenly Mikan broke into a canter which shocked Natsume as he went after her with Youichi following behind him

But I will fly on my father's wings  
>To places I have never been<br>There is so much I've never seen  
>And I can feel his heartbeat still<br>And I will do great things  
>On my father's wings<p>

On that last line she slowed back down to a walk and saw a lake in the forest and so went there to let crystal have a drink (still signing) and the party followed

Someday with his spirit to guide me  
>And his memory beside me<br>I will be free to

Then she pulled Crystal away from the water and made her way through the forest leaving the others behind

Fly on my father's wings  
>To places I have never been<br>There is so much I've never seen  
>And I can feel his heartbeat still<br>And I will do great things  
>On my father's wings<br>On my father's wings

At the end of the song she walked and Natsume and the party caught up to her and eventually so did Youichi.

Mean while the Giants spies were still keeping an eye on the party and every so often one would go back and report that they were ok

**BACK AT MIKANS HOUSE**

"_WAKAKO HURRY UP PRINCE NATSUME WILL BE ARIVING BACK SOON." _Screamed Luna from the bottom of the stairs which mad Misaki drop the plates she was holding

"_Tut, tut Misaki you should be more careful" _Stated a rather proud Shizune

"_Of course sorry Shizune" _Said Misaki as cold as she could but Shizune being proud didn't notice

"_Sorry i took so long but i couldn't find the other shoe my room is too messy that Mikan is never around when you need her." _Said Wakako as she descended the stairs. She wore short denim shorts, a white crop top her hair down and showing through were some cheep gold earrings while she had make up on so thick that you would need a spatula to get it off and blue shoes

"_Well it's about time" _Said a grumpy Luna who was wearing a denim mini skirt which hugged your thighs a pink crop top had cheep dangly silver earrings in and had her hair up with a few strands down by the side of her face her make up looked like clown make up and had pink shoes.

"_Oh my don't you two look a picture, Misaki come hear and have a look at my two beautiful daughters, don't they just look the best Misaki." _Said a crying Shizune

Misaki walked over to the bottom of the stairs where the three witches were and stood next to a weeping Shizune who thought her daughters were the best looking people on earth, but what Misaki saw was two sluts screaming 'come and get me boy's' but so she didn't spoil the happy mood of Shizune she agreed and said

"_Yep they are the best looking young ladies in this village" _Misaki said with so much enthusiasm in her voice as possible (not). After that little touching moment Shizune turned around and started walking towards the door with Luna and Wakako following behind her with their noses up in the air

"_We will be back later Misaki while we are gone clean the whole house top to bottom." _Said Shizune as she walked out the door with her daughters following her like ducklings following their mum to the pond.

When they were gone Misaki said a few cleaning spells which made cleaning the house from top to bottom easy and done in about an hour so Misaki sat down and watched the T.V until she heard a knock at the door and when she opened it she saw all of Mikan's Friends there all exited (except Hotaru)

"_MISAKI MIKAN COMES BACK TODAY" _Said three of the girls who were screaming and jumping.

Misaki looked at her calendar and realised the date and today was the day that Mikan came back

"_Oh my goodness we must hurry and get to central town before she returns." _With that Misaki grabbed her coat and ran out the house following the screaming girls.

Outside the front of the palace were a huge group of fan girls who came for the tour of the Palace and among them were Luna and Wakako. Once Ruka saw the two girls he detested he ducked under the window he was by and started to crawl under all the windows that he past until he knew he was safe so Wakako and Luna didn't see him, then he ran down to where Natsume was going to come from so he didn't miss his best friends return.

Luna and Wakako on the other hand were discussing the plan they thought of and followed the crowd inside the palace.

Back in the middle of central town were Mikan's friends and guardian who were waiting for her return when they suddenly saw another crowd of people coming towards them, Natsume's group

When Ruka and the others reached the meeting point to see Natsume come back they saw four of the prettiest girls they had seen in Alice and it made all the boy's blush, whilst Aoi just looked at the people she was with and rolled her eyes and made her way to the girls and spoke to them.

"_Hi you probably know me, but i would like to know who you all are?"_

***BACK AT THE FOREST***

Mikan could see a gap ahead of them and saw buildings and a wall and knew it was Alice. She stated with joy as she said to Natsume and Youichi

"_Look guys its Alice, were home" _At that Youichi and Natsume looked ahead and sure enough they saw Alice


	12. Meet my friends & the palace

**Ever Enchanted**

**By 101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 11-Meet my Friends and the Palace**

**END OF LAST CHAPTER**

When Ruka and the others reached the meeting point to see Natsume come back they saw four of the prettiest girls they had seen in Alice and it made all the boy's blush, whilst Aoi just looked at the people she was with and rolled her eyes and made her way to the girls and spoke to them.

"_Hi you probably know me, but i would like to know who you all are?"_

***BACK AT THE FOREST***

Mikan could see a gap ahead of them and saw buildings and a wall and knew it was Alice. She stated with joy as she said to Natsume and Youichi

"_Look guys its Alice, were home" _At that Youichi and Natsume looked ahead and sure enough they saw Alice

**START OF NEW CHAPTER**

At the waiting point Sumari, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Misaki all turned and looked to see a girl younger than them selves with a group of four of the cutest boys they had seen.

"_Sorry if i am sounding pushy but i would like to know why you are hear and who are you?" _Asked Aio again as the girls stood there with blank expressions when Misaki spoke up

"_Hello young princess these girls hear are Anna, Nonoko, Sumari and Hotaru..." _She said as she pointed to each of the girls _"...and i am Misaki Fairy-god mother to Mikan Sakura Yukihara and we are waiting for her return as she went on an adventure about three days ago and she is coming back today and we are meeting her hear." _Said Misaki in a greeting type voice whilst curtseying as did the other four before they met the faces of the four boys behind the Princess _"And may i ask the names of the four boys behind you Princess and why you are hear?" _Finished Misaki

"_Well you already know my name which is Aio and these four behind me are Yuu, Kitsuneme, Koko and Ruka..."_Said Aio while pointing to each of the boys as she said their name _"...and we are hear waiting for the arrival of my brother you should all know him because he went on a mission about three days ago too to get the giants to become our allies for wars and stuff" _Said Aio with happiness evident in her voice.

"_Well we are very proud to meet you all" _Said Misaki doing another curtsy in front of Aio

"_Please stoop that and call me Aio not Princess please" _Asked Aio in a pleading tone

"_Okay then Aio" _Replied Misaki and Aio smiled

After all introductions were over the two groups started talking to each other and soon started to learn about one another. Everything was fine when the two groups suddenly heard the sound of galloping hooves come through the gate of Alice and eventually saw that it was Natsume's party and that Natsume was talking to someone and laughing with them which his group found weird as Natsume didn't laugh often yet hear he was having a grate time. All his friends turned to see who he was laughing with. Now it was Mikan's friends turn to be shocked for it was Mikan who Natsume was laughing with and she was scolding him for something _'typical Mikan"_ they all thought then they suddenly went to the meeting point.

"_Hi guy's" _Exclaimed Mikan as she made her way over to her friends on Crystal

"_MIKAN" _Shouted all her friends as they ran to greet her. When Mikan dismounted she ran towards her friends and was embraced in a huge group hug she then knew she was home. While Natsume made his way over to his friends and was greeted by Aio who cried into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"_I was so worried Natsume" _Cried Aio into his chest once he had dismounted

"_Idiot i told that i would be ok" _Said Natsume to his sister before turning to his friends and greeting them all

"_Yo Natsume, what's the outcome of the mission?" _Asked an interested Koko which got the others interested. Natsume pulled Aoi from his chest and was about to start talking when Aoi's eyes widened in shock when she saw who was standing behind her brother.

"_Y-Youichi?" _Stuttered Aoi at which Natsume and Mikan both turned to Youichi for an explanation but he just stayed there looking at Aoi with shock before composing himself and answering her

"_Yer its me hi Aoi" _Said Youichi as cool as he could Aoi slowly made her way over to him as did he to her, when they were closer to each other Aoi wrapped her arms around Youichi in happiness and he responded to the hug

"_Youichi you know the princess?" _Questioned Mikan

At this Youichi pulled Aoi away and whispered _"We should tell them, they have a right to know." _And with that Aoi pulled away and entwined her hand with Youichi's and spoke

"_Me and Youichi have been seeing each other in secret; i sometimes sneak out of the palace to meet him in the forest." _Aoi said worryingly as all but Natsume and Hotaru stood there gaping at the two _"And please call me Aoi and not princess" _She added to Mikan who like the rest were just as shocked as the others.

"_WHAT there is nothing wrong with a princess being in love with an Elf is there?" _Stated Youichi who was fed up with everyone looking at them like fish.

"_Anyway Mikan where is the book i gave you?" _Asked Misaki snapping Mikan out of her daze

"_Huh oh right the book it is in hear hold on i will get it" _And with that Mikan turned around to the horse she came in on and from a pouch she pulled out Tsubasa and handed him to Misaki

"_Tsubasa" _Stated Misaki almost jumping for joy when she saw him

"_Misaki" _The face in the book replied _"I missed you soo much" _Finished Tsubasa as Misaki took him in her arms

"_I missed you too Tsubasa" _Said Misaki while hugging the book very close to her, while the others looked at her as if she was weird

"_Hey Mikan as your back we can go shopping what do you say?" _Asked three very exited friends of Mikan's (Anna, Nonoko and Sumari)

"_Sorry guys but i have to do a bit of research on something so i need to go to the library." _Said Mikan which disappointed her friends

"_Well rather than you walking across to the other side of town you can use the palace library" _Stated Natsume which shocked all the girls

"_Yer and if it is okay with you and Aoi we can give her friends a tour of the palace private one of course" _Asked Ruka and both Aoi and Natsume nodded and all the girls just stood their in shock until Anna spoke up

"_A-Are you sure?" _She asked in an unnerving voice

"_Yer wont we be a bother?" _Continued Nonoko

"_Why would you be a bother?" _Questioned Yuu

"_Well because there is already a tour going on right?" _Stated Sumari while Hotaru just looked, rolled her eyes and then finished off her sentence

"_Basically these idiots are trying to say what if we are caught by the tour guide and what if we bump into the tour group?" _Said Hotaru stepping forward as Ruka moved towards her and lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking at him which made Hotaru blush a little until he spoke

"_We will explain that we are giving you girls a privet tour, are you forgetting we live hear with Natsume?" _Said Ruka as his lips moved closer to Hotaru's and gave her a peck which left her speechless and dumbfounded along with her friends. At this gesture Ruka Stepped back a little and Hotaru and turned bright pink like a boiled lobster then he spoke again _"Well what do you say?" _

"_Uhh o-okay" _Said Hotaru trying her best not to stutter and failing miserably and with that all of them but Mikan, Natsume and Misaki went round the back while they stood there for a while until Misaki spoke

"_Oh dear i better go otherwise witch one will wonder where i am by the way did you find Ever Mikan?" _Asked Misaki

"_No by the time i got to Giant Country she had left" _Answered Mikan with sadness evident in her voice _"I am going to the library to see if i can get rid of it myself" _Finished Mikan

"_Very well then good luck in finding that out" _And with that Misaki disappeared leaving Mikan and Natsume alone with the horses

"_Come on then if you want to go to the library" _Said Natsume and Mikan obeyed like a dog would to its master but again like she had a choice and so she followed Natsume towards the palace

Meanwhile the tour of the palace was still going on and they were on to the pictures of all the previous kings and queens of Alice.

"_And this painting hear was created by a Giant for the earl of Giant Country and give to the king of Alice as a present, now if you would all like to follow me..." _The tour guide said leading the group of fan girls outside to the gardens while Luna and Wakako were at the back not listening to a thing the tour guide was saying but talking and looking around

"_Luna i can't see prince Natsume can you?" _Whispered Wakako to Luna who was looking round like a mearkat looking for her Prince when she saw him walking in the rose garden

"_Wakako over there look it is him Prince Natsume" _Luna stated to Wakako who was looking everywhere while Luna rolled her eyes then grabbed her by her shoulder _"Over there in the rose garden, it looks like he is talking to someone probably a maid" _Said Luna as she made her way over to the door that led to the rose garden but what she saw next she had to blink twice to she if her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

The person who Natsume was talking to was not a maid but it was her step sister Mikan. When Luna saw this she was furious as her prince had stopped and turned Mikan to face his and he put his head closer to hers and turned his head slightly sideways and Mikan just stood there and slightly turned her head too. When Luna saw this she was thinking up of a plan in her head to get Mikan away from her Prince.

"_Hey girls look over hear it is Prince Natsume" _At the sound of his name the group of fan girls who were with the tour guide left her and crashed through the door screaming _"PRINCE NATSUME"_

Natsume decided to lead Mikan through the rose garden as a short cut to get to the royal library when he decided to stop causing Mikan to bump into the back of him.

"_Hey why did you stop?" _Questioned Mikan who was rubbing her forehead from walking into Natsume's back

"_I wanted you to have a good look at the garden" _He said as she made her way beside him

"_Well it is a wonderful garden" _She said with a bit of a blush to her cheeks which Natsume noticed they stayed silent for a while until he turned to face her which made Mikan do the same they stared at each other in silence for a while until Natsume moved closer to Mikan so he could feel her breath against him, which she had no objection to he then lowered and turned his head slightly sideways and Mikan did the same as he got closer and closer to closing the gap between them they both suddenly heard _"PRINCE NATSUME" _They both stopped and turned to look and what they saw scared Mikan more than when she was nearly eaten by the trolls.

It was a group of screeming fan girls who were shouting things like _"YOU CAME BACK FOR ME" _and _"HAVE YOU DECIDED TO MAKE ME YOUR WIFE YET?" _Which made Natsume cringe at the word _'wife'. _Mikan stood their frozen with fear when she suddenly felt a hand in hers.

She looked down and saw that Natsume had grabbed her hand in his and was holding onto it quite tightly _"Quickly follow me, i hope your fast at running Polka" _This confused Mikan until he suddenly turned around and ran pulling Mikan with him.

All the while Luna was fuming that she almost kicked off and broke something

"_Luna please calm down you could break something important." _Asked a shaking Wakako

"_I DON'T CARE! Mikan was going to kiss my prince, MY PRINCE, i can't allow that and the worst thing is she stood there and was going to let him kiss her, when we get home i am going to..." _But before she could finish she was interrupted by someone

"_Whatever you will do to her can it wait?" _Said a cold voice from behind her and when she turned to see who it was she was surprised to see King Jude Wakako imedantly curtsied as did Luna

"_You're Majesty i didn't know you were there please forgive me" _Said an apologetic Luna whilst Wakako nodded in agreement

"_I am not going to punish you, but what do you know about Mikan Sakura? I couldn't help but over hear your conversation about her." _Luna and Wakako stood up and looked at the king with confusion.

"_Sir what is it you would like to know about her?" _Asked Wakako curious to find out

"_Everything, please take a seat" _And so Luna and Wakako took a seat at the long table along with King Jude who had Roman next to him. Luna and Wakako told him everything they knew about Mikan and everything they do to push her spell to the limit, while the twins were telling King Jude about Mikan the king was sitting listening intently when they had finished he spoke

"_What an interesting girl, now i have a proposition for you Luna." _Said Jude with a huge smirk on his face just like Roman had it was now Luna's turn to listen intently King Jude continued _"the proposition a very high chance of becoming Natsume's future wife" _At that Luna perked up and nearly screamed but she contained her self and let the king Continue _"i can tell that you want to do grave damage to your step sister but, put that on hold because i need her to do something for me later on but, once she has done what i want her to do my Nephew will be all yours for the taking, well what do you say?" _It didn't take Luna long to think she agreed the deal and then made her way out of the room with Wakako following behind, while the King and Roman had big grins on their faces.

***MEANWHILE* **

Natsume and Mikan were still running when suddenly Natsume pulled them into a small corridor just big enough for the two of them. While they were their they waited for the screaming Mob to pass and once they had they both let out a sigh of relief and were both panting due to the lack of oxygen they got whilst running.

"_Wow" _Stated an exhausted Mikan _"How can you...put up...with that...everyday...Natsume?" _Mikan tried to say while getting her breath back, while Natsume just shrugged and moved towards Mikan again and whispered in her ear

"_Where were we before they came along" _He said moving his head away from her ear and putting his hands round her waist bringing her closer to him, and she moved closer to him, he looked down at her and she looked up to him he turned his head slightly sideways and so did she and this time he managed to close the gap between them.

Natsume deepened the kiss by Nibbling on her lower lip until she accepted and let him explore as she did the same with him and what started as a sweet kiss soon turned into a passionate and heated kiss, if they could have they would have kept it that way forever but unfortunately all people have to breath and so they broke the kiss but Natsume tried to go back for more but was stopped by Mikan when she reminded him that she needed to go to the library, and on that note Natsume took her hand again and led her out of the small corridor only to bump into King Jude and Roman (in his snake form)

"_Ah there you are My Nephew how was your journey and what was the out come are the giants our allies?" _Asked a smiling king Jude who Natsume just glared at but he spoke

"_My journey was fine and the outcome is the giants said they will become our ally once i am on the throne" _Said Natsume with bitter in his voice. King Jude then noticed that Natsume was holding someone's hand and when he saw a young girl behind Natsume he wondered could this be Mikan?

"_Oh i didn't notice you were with someone Natsume would you mind introducing me?" _He asked as regal as he could

"_This is Mikan Sakura Uncle" _Replied Natsume as polite as he could king Jude's suspicion was correct

"_It is nice to meet you you're majesty" _Answered Mikan in her nicest voice whilst curtsying but king Jude decided to test this spell out and before she could stand up by herself Jude ordered _"Stand up" _at which Mikan stood up rather fast that Natsume didn't know what happened .

"_May i ask where you are taking her Natsume, seeing as you have just come out from that corridor?" _Stated King Jude with a small giggle as to what he just saw Mikan do and now he knew that the rumours he heard about her were true

"_I was taking her to the library" _Stated Natsume before his uncle got any ideas but Jude thought of one more test just to confirm that she really will do as she is commanded

"_Very well then hop to it" _And with that Mikan started hopping in the direction of the library whilst saying good by to King Jude as he just stood their and watched her while Natsume ran to catch up with her and whispered _"Stop" _in her ear so she stopped and they carried on walking towards the Library whilst talking about what just happened.

King Jude on the other hand went from smiley nice guy to serious, scary guy as Roman just turned his snake head and said

"_I sssssaid she wassss interssssssting." _After Roman said that King Jude with roman around his neck followed Natsume and Mikan.


	13. The Library and the Deed

**Ever Enchanted**

**By 101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 12-The library and the deed**

As Mikan and Natsume were walking to the library an awkward silence engulfed the two of them until Natsume spoke up

"_So that stuff with my Uncle, was that because of the spell?" _Questioned Natsume

"_Yer like i said someone commands me to sit down i do, someone commands me to tidy their room i do, and it is thanks to this stupid spell." _Replied Mikan with a slight pout, which Natsume had never seen her do before but still found her cute

"_I see but why do you need to go to the library?" _Asked a curious Natsume

"_I want to know if i can get rid of the spell myself or even find a spell that Misaki can say to remove it."_

After that sentence Natsume and Mikan stopped outside two huge oak doors and beside them was a gold placard which read the word _LIBRARY _on it. After a while of looking in amazement at how big the doors of the Library were Natsume took hold of one of the handles and turned it slightly to the left and then pushed open the door, which made a creaking noise as if the Library hadn't been used in years.

When the door opened Mikan couldn't believe how big the place Library was. She stood in the doorway looking like a fish until Natsume took her hand and pulled her inside. He walked over to a section which contained everything Mikan may need to know about spells and the removal of spells etc while Mikan just followed behind.

When Mikan saw the name of the isle Natsume was taking her to she let go of his hand and picked up pace and was soon walking in front of Natsume, soon she was running towards the isle with delight in her eyes until she heard _"Stop Running" _at which Mikan slowed her running down to a walking pace then stopped and turned to look at Natsume who was walking with an innocent look on his face, Mikan just glared at him.

"_What it wasn't me" _Natsume said with a smug look on his face which Mikan didn't like so she turned around back facing Natsume and walked over the section they were walking to in the first place. Once they were there Mikan started looking high and low for books to do with removing spells, in the end she had about five different books about removing spells, she put down the five books on the large table behind her and sat down and started looking through each of them individually considering how thick they were, and Natsume soon joined her.

"_So what sort of removal spell are you looking for?"_

"_Anything that will remove the one i want to remove, nope nothing in that one, could you pass me that big one there please Natsume"_

"_What this one hear?" _Said Natsume picking up a white book which had gold lettering saying _How to remove a spell_ and started teasing Mikan with it as Mikan started to get slightly annoyed

"_Natsume don't tease me please let me read it." _Pleaded Mikan

"_Come and get it then" _And of course Mikan went to get it out of Natsume's hands but because she was smaller than Natsume she had to jump while all the while Natsume was holding the book high in the air to wind her up and was laughing at her attempts to get the book

"_Stop laughing it is not funny now give me the book Natsume I'm serious" _Said a slightly annoyed Mikan by now, while Natsume just kept moving back and eventually hit the book shelves with Mikan still trying to get the book he had in his hand just as she was close enough to reach the book he tried to put it back on the shelf and failed, instead he knocked all the books on that shelf off causing them to fall on top of him and Mikan and causing a pile of books to fall on both of them.

Mikan was the first to make her way out of the books and found the book that Natsume had and grabbed it before he could get up and she put it back on the table ready to read it right after she had put all the books back on the shelf. After a while Natsume sat up straight rubbing his head then he noticed Mikan reading the book he had and she was trying to get she glanced up from the book to look at him while he was rubbing his head then she looked back at the book

"_It's your own fault Natsume if you had given the book to me in the first place you wouldn't have hurt your head." _She said while still reading the book.

"_Hn, if you need any other books about spells they are all in this section ok" _He said as he started to get up and make his way to the door

"_Sure thank you for letting me use the library" _She replied still looking at the book

"_Your welcome, Mikan" _And with that he left the library and Mikan. As Natsume turned out of the library door he was meet by his uncle who looked shocked to see Natsume was still there in the Library.

"_Natsume your still hear what a surprise" _Said his uncle with shock evident in his voice

"_Not really i was showing Mikan the section she needed in the library, hey uncle you know that feeling when you have meet someone and you instantly know that you want to be with them forever?" _Said Natsume who was hiding a blush from his uncle. At the last section of his sentence King Jude nodded (although he didn't really know that feeling) but he was interested and so Natsume continued.

"_I think no i know i want to spend the rest of my life with Mikan she id funny, smart, brave, beautiful, graceful and the few days i spent with her i managed to find out some more about her as well as confess my feelings, so in two days time we are having that ball for my 19__th__ Birthday, well just before midnight i shall take her to the mirror garden a propose just like my father did with my mother" _With that Natsume ran off to find a suitable ring for Mikan while leaving his uncle gobsmacked.

It took a while for what Natsume had said to him to sink in then he grinned and Roman stepped out from the shadows

"_That grin tells me you have improved your plan" _Suggested Roman

"_Am i that easy to read Roman, or have you known me too long" _With that Roman smirked and transformed into his snake form and rapped himself round King Jude's neck loosely, While King Jude walked so he was in front of the library doors then once he was he flung open both doors startling Mikan

"_Oh my, you scared me a little your majesty" _Said a recovering Mikan

"_I'm sorry my dear i didn't mean too" _Said King Jude as he shut the Library doors and slowly walked over to Mikan who was putting a book back _"tell me what are you reading?" _

Mikan started to feel uneasy at the way the king was talking to her and the way he was walking towards her _"Umm some books on removing spells" _She said then quickly covered her mouth before she said anything else

"_Now why would a young girl such as yourself be wanting books on things like that, don't worrie about telling me i already know" _Mikan was shocked that he already knew about her spell while Jude just approached her while stroking Roman who was still round his neck

"_How, how can you know about that?" _Asked a now quivering Mikan while backing away from Jude who noticed this

"_Stay where you are" _Commanded Jude and Mikan stayed where she was shaking as Jude made his way closer and closer towards her _"That's better and lets just say to answer your question i have my spies" _Said Jude as he circled Mikan while she stood there shaking.

After doing one complete circle of Mikan Jude made his way behind her and leaned to her ear _"Now i want you to do something for me Mikan" _His voice sent shivers down Mikan s Spine as he whispered that in her ear but still she stayed there as she couldn't move thanks to Jude's command and Jude carried on his speech.

"_There will be a ball in a few days time to celebrate Natsume's 19__th__ Birthday and of course that is the rightful age for him to find a wife and become king meaning i shall no longer be king of Alice. But what people don't get is once i have something i don't give it up easily, and even if he is rightfully in line to the throne i am determined to see that he dose not get the throne and to do that i need to dispose of him and you Miss Mikan are going to do that for me"_ Mikan's eyes widened with shock and she let out a small gasp while King Jude just looked at her and smiled a cruel smile before continuing

"_Just before midnight Natsume will take you to the mirror garden and is going to propose to you and just when the clock strikes twelve you will take this knife..." _He said this whilst pulling out a knife from his jacket and handing it to Mikan _"...and stab him" _

"_NO I CAN'T I WON'T DO IT" _Screamed Mikan while tears were flowing down her face as she some how managed to move away from Jude even though she was supposed to stay still.

"_You don't have a choice my dear because that is an order" _At that her eyes widened even more and she collapsed in a heap on the floor and cried as hard as she could as Jude went to walk out the door he turned back around and told her one last thing

"_And one more thing you shall not tell Natsume of this plan or this conversation we had" _And with that Jude walked out of the library leaving our poor brunet crying in a heap on the floor while outside the Library Jude just smiled to himself and walked away.

Now what was Mikan to do she had read half of the books that were to do with removing spells and because she was still shaken up at what just happened she couldn't read any more and so she stood up grabbed her things and made a run for it not greeting anyone nor signing but ran all they way home crying.

Mikan didn't notice that as she ran through central town that Hotaru who was with Ruka had noticed Mikan running and she knew that Mikan never ran unless she was sad or something had scared her. Hotaru turned to Ruka

"_I'm sorry but i have to go" _She said rather bluntly as she let go of Ruka's hand and went to run after her friend until Ruka took hold of her hand again and asked her

"_Why do you have to go now?" _Hotaru removed her hand from his grip and simply said

"_I have to sort out a friend" _And with that she ran off after Mikan leaving a befuddled Ruka

Mikan was nearly at her safe place in the Northern Forest when she heard someone call her name

"_MIKAN, WAIT" _Mikan stopped and turned around with watery eyes but could see her best friend approach her panting _"Why...are...you...running?" _Mikan couldn't bare it any longer and ran to Hotaru for a big hug whilst crying

"_Hotaru i am going to do something horrible and i cant stop it." _


	14. Telling Friends & An Invite

**Ever Enchanted**

**By 101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 13-Telling Friends and an Invite**

**END OF LAST CHAPTER**

"_Hotaru i am going to do something horrible and i can't stop it." _

**START OF NEW CHAPTER**

Hotaru embraced her crying friend in a hug and spoke in a soft voice that only Mikan could hear

"_Shh come on lets sit down and you can tell me everything okay" _Mikan nodded then sat on a rock next to Hotaru and told her everything that Jude had told her to do. Hotaru looked at her friend in shock at what she said.

"_Well can't you tell Natsume not to invite you to the ball?" _Questioned Hotaru

"_That's the thing i can't speak to Natsume about this as King Jude ordered me not to" _Said Mikan with fresh tears forming _"Hotaru, what am i going to do?" _

"_Well for starters it is time that the others knew about the spell and we need to tell them everything you have tod me and Misaki has to know as well okay?" _Mikan nodded then stood up from the rock along with Hotaru who was getting her phone out from her bag to call everyone and meet at Mikan's house, and they both started walking towards the country lanes that led to Mikan's house.

**CENTRAL TOWN**

"_Hey Natsume, rare to see you out like this" _Shouted Koko who was with Sumari and had just finished giving her a tour

"_Shh you idiot" _Hissed Natsume _"I don't want those fan girls knowing i am hear" _Said Natsume in a whisper as a man handed him a blue swade box.

"_Oh sorry Natsume" _Replied Koko in a whisper

"_Hey what's in the box?" _Whispered Sumari but before her phone went of and as if Natsume was going to tell one of Mikan's friends about the proposal when she could go and ruin the surprise.

"_One Minuet...Hello...Hotaru nice of you to...what...okay...coming now...bye." _And with that Sumari put her phone away then turned to they boy's _"Sorry but something urgent has come up and i have to go bye" _And with that Sumari ran away from the boys leaving them confused at what just happened.

Meanwhile Sumari was running away from central town when she meet up with Anna and Nonoko who were also running in the same direction as she was Mikan's house.

**BACK IN MIKAN'S LIVING ROOM**

Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki were waiting for the other three to turn up so they were listening out for a knock or three from the door. After a few minuets of waiting instead of knocking the heard banging on the door. Misaki walked over to the door opened it revelling three shattered girls. Misaki welcomed them inside and told them to take a seat. After the three girls got their breaths back Anna broke the silence

"_So what's the huge problem, who died?" _

"_No one has but someone will." _Said Hotaru with panic evident in her voice. This statement made all the girls wonder what Hotaru meant excluding Misaki (she found out as soon as Hotaru and Mikan got back). Now knowing that they had the girl's attention Mikan began explaining about the spell and Ever and what King Jude had commanded her to do. The three girls sat there in silence once Mikan had finished what she was saying until Sumari broke it

"_Well that would explain why you let the three witches push you around" _Sumari stated

"_Anyway, can't you warn Natsume to stay away from you?" _Asked Nonoko

"_I wish i could Nonoko, but King Jude told me not to tell Natsume anything about the conversation we had."_

"_Well what shall we do?" _Asked Anna

"_I know what we can do" _Stated Misaki

"_WHAT!" _Screamed Anna, Nonoko and Sumari at once

"_Well it will involve a tree and some rope" _Said Hotaru who knew what Misaki was thinking, this had the three girls confused and Misaki just rolled her eyes and explained

"_What Hotaru means is we will have to tie her up away from the palace" _Stated Misaki

"_WHAT, NO" _Screamed Anna

"_Although she can be annoying at times that is a little extreme Misaki" _Shouted Sumari

"_Umm Sumari I am still hear" _Said a sweat dropping Mikan

"_And another thing she is a friend we can't tie her up" _Said Nonoko _"Isn't there another way?"_

"_No that is the only way other wise the spell will drag her to the palace if she is not tied up" _Stated Misaki. The others sat their in silence with their heads down in thought when Mikan suddenly spoke up

"_If it is the only way then do it" _All the girls looked at her with shock

"_Mikan are you sure?" q_uestioned a surprised Anna

"_Because i am sure we can find..."_Added Nonoko until she was cut off by Mikan

"_NO, if it ensures Natsume's safety from me then tie me up at the lone tree in the middle of the tulip field, as that is the furthest field away from the palace and it is on the outskirts of Alice between Alice and Troll Country."_

"_Mikan" _Sumari said in just above a whisper

"_If it means he shall be safe then i don't care." _Said Mikan who was nearly in tears

"_Very well then this is what we will do." _And with that sentence from Hotaru the girls all formed a plan.

**BACK AT CENTRAL TOWN**

"_WOW, Good for you mate, so tell me is it that brunet you were with when you returned?" _Asked a curious Koko after finding out what was in the box Natsume had

"_You got it." _Replied Natsume with a smile gracing his face

"_Wow you are smiling, we don't often see that" _Said Ruka who was with Kitsuneme and Yuu

"_Yer what's the occasion_?" Asked Yuu but before Natsume could answer Koko butted in and answered for him

"_He is going to Propose" _The rest of Natsume's friends stared in shock while Natsume just stood there glaring at Koko while Koko was shaking from Natsume's killer glare

"_WHAT NO WAY" _Screeched the other three boys with shock as they looked at Natsume and waited for his answer

"_It's true and i am going to do it at my birthday ball, just before midnight in the mirror garden." _Said Natsume as they walked to the palace.

"_Well a place and a time as well, this girl must be important to you." _Said Yuu with a grin as Natsume just said nothing and carried on walking

"_So let me guess it is that Brunet you were with earlier?" _Suggested Kitsuneme

"_Yep" _Replied Natsume which brought a smile to his face just at the mention of her

"_So what is her name?" _Asked Ruka who was very interested to know this brunets name

Natsume just smiled and looked at his friends before telling them _"Her name is Mikan."_

"_MIKAN!" _Shouted all the boy's in harmony

**The Day Before The Ball**

**MIKANS HOUSE**

"_AGGGGGG, OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELEIVE IT." _Screeched Luna which startled the whole house hold

"_What is it my deer?" _Questioned Shizune as Mikan, Wakako and Misaki came walking over to see what the racket was about

Luna calmed herself down enough to tell everyone what she had just read _"Me and Wakako have an invite to Prince Natsume's ball tomorrow night." _Luna screeched the last bit from excitement as her and Wakako jumped up and down in delight then turned to Mikan and Luna waved a red card in her face and started winding her up about it

"_Take a good look Mikan, because you won't get one of these as you are worthless." _Said a smug Luna waving a red card in Mikan's face

"_Yer and you are not as important as us MIKAN" _Spat Wakako backing up her sisters point, but Mikan just looked at them with her hands folded across her chest and putting all her weight on one leg so she was resting the other and rolled her eyes at her pathetic excuses for step sisters and replied

"_You do know that it is an old tradition that when a Prince or Princess of Alice turns 19 they always hold a ball in celebration for one turning 19, two they are the right age to become king or queen and three they chose from all the people in the land to be their wife or husband." _Said a smug Mikan which wiped the smiles off her step sisters faces before she continued _"Of course if you had lived in Alice your whole life like me you would have known that" _Said Mikan standing upright facing her two step sisters who were angered by her remark.

"_Of course we knew that" _Spat Wakako

"_Any way go and get some more fruit and vegetables we are out of them mother me and Wakako are going out to buy some new dresses for tomorrow night okay bye, bye" _And with that Luna and Wakako both walked out the house while Mikan grabbed her bags and stuff and went out to collect the shopping she had been told to get. As soon as she was ready she said bye to Misaki and headed toward Central Town.

While Mikan was walking the words that King Jude had said to her kept playing in her head and today she was more determined to be rid of the spell so she could go to the ball and dance with Natsume and have fun with her friends but now she couldn't because of this deed she had been commanded to do by King Jude.

She eventually got to the market place in central town and walked over to the fruit and vegetable stand were Mr. Mew was serving another customer before seeing Mikan.

"_Hello their Mikan, I heard you went on and adventure to find someone, how did it go?" _Asked a cheerful Mr. Mew

"_Hi Mr. Mew no i didn't find the person i was looking for, can I have the usual order please." _Said Mikan with solemn evident in her voice which Mr. Mew picked up on

"_Listen Mikan don't let those step sisters and mother of yours get you down, you're a bright, beautiful, lovely young lady okay and don't you forget it." _Said Mr. Mew.

'_If only it were just those three'_ thought Mikan but she still smiled and thanked Mr. Mew for the Fruit and Vegetables he gave her and went on her way.

On the way home Mikan thought about the conversation she had yesterday again then she thought about what Mr. Mew said and she started to drift off into her own world, one where her mother is alive and she is a normal 18 year old with no spell, and slowly she started signing out loud about her own little world

Cats and rabbits  
>Would reside in fancy little houses<br>And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers  
>In a world of my own<p>

All the flowers  
>Would have very extra special powers<br>They would sit and talk to me for hours  
>When I'm lonely in a world of my own<p>

There'd be new birds  
>Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds<br>Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds  
>Within that world of my own<p>

I could listen to a babbling brook  
>And hear a song that I could understand<br>I keep wishing it could be that way  
>Because my world would be a Wonderland<p>

"_Mikan" _Came a deep husky voice from behind her. She knew who it was but still turned to look at him the one person she wanted to stay away from

"_N-Natsume...What are you doing hear?" _Questioned Mikan sounding polite as she could whilst trying to break free from his gaze which wasn't working

"_I came to give you this" _It was invite to the ball tomorrow but unlike the one that Luna and Wakako got, Mikan's was whit with gold Lettering on it which read...

**Dear Miss Yukihara, Sakura Mikan,**

**You are invited to attend the ball of Prince Natsume to celebrate his 19****th**** Birthday as well as his coming of age ceremony, as a special guest along with four others. We hope that you can attend**

**Best Regards**

**King Jude**

As Mikan read it she again started to think about what King Jude had said and told her to do t the ball tomorrow night. At the very sight of his name and the very thought of that conversation she began to feel tears threatening to spill over but she held them back to look strong in front Natsume

"_I hope you can make it as i have something to give you tomorrow." _Said Natsume as he moved closer to Mikan as she moved back

"_STAY AWAY NATSUME" _Screamed Mikan at Natsume who stood where he was frozen with wide eyes confused at why Mikan was pushing him away

"_Why must i stay away?" _Questioned Natsume who was now looking at Mikan who now thought that the gravel walkway under her feet was more interesting _"I would like an answer Mikan." _Said Natsume getting slightly impatient by now

"_Because...Because...I-I" _Mikan struggled to get the words out as she kept stuttering because what she wanted to tell him she couldn't because of the command

"_Because?" _Repeated Natsume

"_Because i will hurt you" _Mikan bluntly said then started to feel something run down her cheek and realised that the dam had broke and she was now crying hard in front of Natsume who was concerned as he had never seen Mikan cry before and ignoring her pleas for him to stay away from her, he walked up to her an embraced her in a hug.

Mikan had Noticed that Natsume was now embracing her and she struggled to break free from his grip but he held her tighter so she couldn't move and in the end she just cried into his chest taking in his sent for the last time until she heard his Musky deep voice whisper to her _"Don't Cry" _

As Natsume embraced Mikan he felt her struggle to break free and not wanting to ruin this moment he held her tighter and he soon realised that she had given up trying to break free, but now she had stopped that he felt her shoulders shake and he knew that she was crying heavily now and so to try and calm her down he whispered _"Don't Cry" _as he rested his head on hers taking in the smell of her hair.

After a while Natsume loosened his grip on Mikan so Mikan decided to break the hug and she turned to leave but not before planting a small kiss on Natsume's Cheek. As she turned to go off he shouted out _"You will come tomorrow won't you?" _Mikan stopped and turned around to face him and replied with

"_I shall try" _And before Natsume could say anything else Mikan had run off once again crying


	15. Finding Ever

**Ever Enchanted**

**By 101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 14-Finding Ever**

It was the day of the ball and the whole of Alice was silent, no woodland creature was moving, central town was a ghost town with the few people every now and again hell even the wind was still and why? Because everyone was getting ready for that evening especially the young ladies of the land who were trying to make sure they looked their best for Prince Natsume to chose them to be his wife, except one girl.

"_MIKAN I NEED YOU TO HELP ME NOWWWWWWW." _Screamed a voice from up stairs which Mikan could tell was Luna. One minuet she was sitting thinking on her bed about the plan and the next she was sat blot up right and making her way to Luna's room

"_What do you want Luna?" _Asked a peeved Mikan when she got to Luna's room

"_I need you to run my bath when Wakako is done" _As Luna said that the bathroom door opened _"Ah Wakako is done well run along and run my bath and put in the bubble bath that smells like lavender i need to look and smell my best for my prince Natsume" _Said Luna as she started getting her clothes and make up ready.

With so many commands from one person Mikan immediately got to work on running the bath and putting in the lavender bubble bath and the bath was done in five minuets. Once it was ready Mikan went to Luna's room and told her that her bath was ready, once Luna heard that she stood up with her nose in the air trying to imitate Mikan's walk to make her look better. Before she walked out the door she stopped and flicked her hair in Mikan's face before falling flat on her face after tripping over her feet trying to copy Mikan's grace.

Mikan let out a small chuckle and said _"Hurry up or your bath will get cold Luna" _with that remark Luna stood up and glared at her step sister as Mikan walked way gracefully and she even walked down the stairs gracefully which made Luna's blood boil.

After her running around she had to do for Luna Mikan returned to her room and thought about the plan when she was interrupted from her thoughts by Misaki

"_Hey Mikan, are you sure you are okay to go through with this?" _Asked Misaki with concern

"_Of course i am Misaki, I love Natsume and if this is the only way then let it be" _Said Mikan flopping back onto her bed. And with that Misaki stood up and left the room leaving Mikan on her own. While Mikan stayed in her room she turned over to one side and started to cry a silent yet violent cry until she cried until she used all her energy and slept.

When Mikan awoke it was evening and Luna and Wakako were trying to get into their dresses. Mikan could hear them struggling but yet they didn't call her to help them _'strange'_ she thought but shook it off smartened herself up and went out to Misaki who was in the garden with Tsubasa

"_Well you did offer to be my test dummy"_

"_Yer but after years of being a book i would like to have hands, feet, legs, arms and a body."_

"_Okay, okay i get the point let me have one more go"_

"_Okay I'm ready, oh hey Mikan"_

Misaki turned around to be meet by Mikan who just stood there and waved at Misaki and Misaki walked over to her picking up Tsubasa

"_HEYY" _Yelled an angry Tsubasa _"_I thought you were going to change me back to being human!"

"_Later right now i have to talk to Mikan" _Snapped Misaki but before she could talk to Mikan they all heard hooves coming down the lane, as they turned to look they saw two white Horses pulling a golden carriage which had a footman hanging off the side and the driver driving the horses which pulled up right outside Mikan's house obviously waiting to take Luna, Wakako and their Mother to the palace.

Mikan and Misaki went inside the house when they saw that and got everything ready for Mikan when Shizune shouted _"MISAKI, MIKAN COME HEAR AND LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS" _With a sob towards the end of that sentence. With that scream Mikan and Misaki went out to look at her so-called '_beautiful daughters' _but what they saw was not beautiful they saw two girls with heavy make up on and big no huge cup-cake type dresses on to be honest the two girls looked like cup-cake dolls but not at all cute.

Luna's Dress was red and the top half was like a Victorian corset type thing with spaghetti straps to hold it up with the top also showing a bit of her cleavage while the bottom half was puffy and if it blew up she would look like a cup-cake doll, the corset line was white. Her make up was thick foundation that made her face look orange compared to her pale arms, she had deep red Lipstick on, thick heavy mascara and crimson eye shadow on (obviously to match Natsume's eyes). Her hair was pulled over to one side so it freely hung over one shoulder, she was holding a red clutch bag which contained the make up she needed, and wore ruby red 4 inch heels.

Wakako's dress was a deep sea blue colour and very much like her sisters dress although it was a boob-tube top and slightly less puffy at the bottom but non the less if the wind caught underneath it she too would look like a cup-cake doll, her corset line was a see-weed green colour. Her make up was just as heavy as Luna's in the fact the amount of foundation she had on made her look orange along with the amount of fake tan she had put on that morning she looked like an ompa-lompa in a dress she had deep sea blue eye shadow and lipstick on and thick Mascara too. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun and she was wearing blue 4 inch heels like her sister and was holding a blue clutch bag which like Luna had her perfume and make up in, in fact they looked similar to each other only with different dresses and different colours.

Mikan and Misaki just stood thee and looked at the horrific sight that greeted them. They both looked with mouths open which Shizune thought they were speechless with shock at how wonderful her daughters were. True they were speechless but it wasn't because of how 'wonderful' they were but at how bad they looked. All was silent when they all turned and looked at the door for they heard a knock.

"_Mikan go and answer the door" _Ordered Shizune and of course she did. When she opened the door she saw someone who was dressed up in posh clothing and spoke rather poshly for when she opened the door she was greeted by him

"_My Lady" _He said as he gave a small bow to Mikan _"I have come to collect the young ladies who are attending the ball" _He replied as he stood up from his bow

"_Of course one minuet sir" _And with that Mikan opened the door wider and called for Luna and Wakako _"Luna, Wakako your lift is hear."_

"_Come mother time for us to go" _Stated Luna in a snobbish way while Wakako followed behind Luna and Shizune followed behind her daughters

"_Bye Mikan" _Shouted the two girls and a woman as they entered the carriage with the help of driver as the footman turned to Mikan.

"_Are you not coming to the ball?" _He asked Mikan

"_No i have too much work to catch up on for college as i have been away for so long." _She replied although she was blatantly lying

"_Are you sure, because compared to them three you will look a lot better if you have a nice dress and wore some light make up unlike those three if you wont mind me saying look like hags_" He chuckled at his remark as did Mikan

"_Well that is very true but i am afraid i am far too busy to attend tonight"_

"_Very well young lady, i bid you farewell" _Said the footman as he turned and made his way to the carriage while Mikan shut the door and stood and growled at herself then looked at Misaki who was holding rope and Mikan nodded and they left through the back door and ran as fast as they could to the lone tree in the middle of the tulip field where they met up with everyone.

"_Sorry guys but Mikan was being chatted up by a footman who had come to collect the others" _Explained Misaki who was panting for air while Mikan made her way passed everyone and stood with her back to the tree.

"_Hurry and tie me up otherwise i don't know what will happen" _And with that her friends started to tie her up to the tree

"_Are you sure this is ok Mikan?" _Asked a worried Anna

"_Of course it is now go and enjoy yourselves at the ball i am secured now so no harm can be done, no GO" _Mikan started to get a little angry

"_Ok then we will come back after Midnight okay" _Said Sumari and Mikan nodded in reply

"_Hope you will be okay." _And with that last statement from Nonoko the girls and Misaki left Mikan tied to the tree in the middle of the tulip field.

**BACK AT THE PALACE**

Natsume was in the ball room sitting with his friends at the top of the ball room so they got a good look at who was coming in. Every time the announcer would come in Natsume always raised his hopes in hope that she would be the next person to walk in but she wasn't.

"_Natsume" _Natsume snapped out of his thought and faced his blond haired friend _"Are you okay?" _Ruka asked with concern in his voice

"_No, she still not hear, where could she be Ruka?" _He asked His friend

"_I-I don't know" _Replied Ruka remembering the time he bumped into Hotaru in central by accident

**FLASHBACK**

_Hotaru was walking quite fast as so she could get back to her house and think of a way or something she could build to remove the spell from Mikan so she could go to the ball when she crashed into someone but before she fell over they grabbed her and pulled her up._

"_Thanks" she said rather fast as she rubbed her head and as she looked up saw blue eyes looking at her and knew it was Ruka "R-Ru-Ruka" she stuttered them composed herself "What are you doing hear?" She asked him_

"_Me oh nothing much just had to get away from the ball preparations, so why are you in a hurry?" He asked her gazing intently into her eyes which Hotaru had no time for and couldn't stand there all day fixed on his eyes _

"_Non of your business, now i don't have tie for this i need to get home" She said as she went to walk past him but her grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him _

"_Tell me" how could she not when he was using the puppy dog eyes on her _

"_Fine, Mikan is not going to the ball because she has been ordered by the king to kill Natsume at midnight so we are tying her up to a tree far away from the palace so she can do no harm." She said in one breath as she withdrew her wrist from Ruka's grasp_

"_Cant she just forget about that and enjoy herself?" questioned Ruka _

"_It is not that simple and you already know as much as you need to know, don't mention a word to Natsume as it will only hurt him." And with that she ran off leaving a confused Ruka, What was it about that Mikan girls that she couldn't just simply ignore the order that the King gave her._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

As Ruka remembered that meeting he was sure that she was tied up to a tree somewhere by now.

The announcer came in again and announced three people _"Mrs Kouizumi and her two daughters Miss Luna Kouizumi and Miss Wakako Kouizumi" _At their names Natsume looked up expecting Mikan to be there with them considering they were family, Luna noticed Natsume looking inn their direction and immediately ran over to him as did Wakako running over to Ruka

When Luna got closer she slowed her pace down to a walk and calmly walked over to Natsume and curtsied in front of him before asking

"_My Prince Natsume would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" _Natsume thinking this is the only way he can feel like he was dancing with Mikan and of course looking over at his uncle who nodded to say _'accept the offer' _reluctlently accepted and Led Luna to the dance floor when the announcer came in again and announced five people _"Miss Misaki Harada, Miss Hotaru Imia, Miss Sumari Shouda, Miss Anna Umenomiya and Miss Nonoko Ogaswara" _Natsume knew that they were Mikan's friends and was confused when the announcer didn't call her name

"_Is something wrong my prince?" _Asked Luna

"_Nothing that concerns you" _He said with a bitterness in his voice but Luna didn't care, all she cared about was that she was dancing with the Prince (Which made the other fan girls jealous) and he spoke to her, meanwhile while Wakako was trying to get Ruka to dance with her he Stood up pulled her off his arm and said _"I already like someone and she is already hear" _And with that he walked over to his group of friends who were mingling with Mikan's friends and that is when they all found out the truth about why Mikan isn't there and Wakako just pulled up a seat at one of the fan girls tables with disappointment, while the other fan girls tried to cheer her up.

The song that was playing was a modern song that was slow enough to slow dance to

I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You can be sure  
>That it will only get better<p>

You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's going to be alright<br>People keep talking they can say what they like  
>But all i know is everything's going to be alright<p>

No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
>And my heart is hurting<br>You will always be around  
>This I know for certain<p>

You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's going to be alright<br>People keep talking they can say what they like  
>But all i know is everything's going to be alright<p>

No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
>To find something like what we have<br>I know people will try, try to divide, something so real  
>So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one<p>

No one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<p>

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh 

By the time the Song had finished Luna was about to lean on Natsume when he suddenly let go of her and her heels gave out from under her and she fell flat on her face as Natsume went back to where he was before and got out a small swade, blue box and opened it and looked at the ring he had brought it was now about 10:30

**BACK IN THE FIELD AND THE TREE**

*Growling noises* _"Oh my god, i am so hungry right now" _*Howling noise* _"AGG what was that" _Mikan was starting to freak she had been there since 7:30pm and it was now 10:30 she had been there for three hours _"I need help to get rid of this spell"_

"_OUCH" _Something fell down from somewhere in front of her and Mikan didn't know who or what it was until the thing stood up. Mikan looked at the thing in front of her and realised that it was a woman who had long Blond hair that reached the middle of her back and mesmerising blue eyes.

'_Blond hair, blue eyes, female, hmm i have seen her before... (Penny has dropped)...OMG IT'S EVER' _Mikan's mind was screaming out and the words eventually reached her mouth

"_Huh this isn't my room...OH MAN I WANTED TO GO TO MY ROOM...ahh well lets try again" _But before the fairy left Mikan started screeming

"_OH MY GOD EVER AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU" _She screamed in happiness

"_Ahhh don't mean to be rude but do i know you?" _Said a cautious Ever

"_Of course it has been 18 years since you last saw me anyway it's me Mikan you know Mikan Sakura Yukihara?" _

Ever stood their for a while looking at the girl tied to the tree and then rembered _"OH the child with the obedience spell" _

"_Yes that's me anyway now your hear you can remove the spell" _Mikan said with a huge smile plastered on her face

"_Ahhh slight problem there sweetie i haven't learnt how to remove spells yet in my training" _She said while sweat dropping while Mikan's smile turned upside-down into a frown

"_But hey why look so glum you should thank me"_

"_Why, Ever since i have had this i get used by everyone and now i have meet this guy and his uncle wants me to kill him but i can't because one he is the prince and two i love him" _Said Mikan

"_WOW YOU GO GIRL getting in with the prince hey...anyway if you want to get rid of the spell then you will have to figure it out on your own anyway lets untie you and send you to the ball so you can dance with 'lover boy'" _Stated Ever at which Mikan Lifted her head in shock

"_HUH OH NO EVER PLEASEDON'T DO THAT" Screamed Mikan _but it was too late Ever had untied the rope and Mikan was in a rose pink of the shoulder dress which had a slit at the bottom which came up to her knee while the rest of the dress was ankle length, the dress hugged her curves and brought out her slender figure, the shoes she was wearing were rose pink and had a slight heel to them which gave her a bit more height. The off the shoulder bit at the top had white ruffles which complimented the rose pink of the dress. Her make up was light and consisted of light pink eye shadow and soft pink lipstick as well as a bit of blush.

"_Oh my you are a vision in velvet Mikan, now off you GO" _And with that Mikan was in a bubble and on her way to the palace all the way she was cursing and screaming at Ever for doing this to her.

"_DAMM YOU EVER" _And before Mikan knew it she was at the palace doors standing up right and an usher came to greet her and walk her in.


	16. A ball & A proposal

**Ever Enchanted**

**By 101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 15: The Ball and a Proposal**

"_Oh my you are a vision in velvet Mikan, now off you GO" _And with that Mikan was in a bubble and on her way to the palace all the way she was cursing and screaming at Ever for doing this to her.

"_DAMM YOU EVER" _And before Mikan knew it she was at the palace doors standing up right and an usher came to greet her and walk her in.

"_Oh I-I shouldn't be hear i should be..." _But before she could finish she was cut off by Youichi who had snuck up behind her

"_Hey Mikan, why are you late Natsume has been looking for you all night and don't worrie you look amazing" _He said as he was pushing Mikan up the stair's while she was struggling to get away

"_Youichi turn me around and take me back to a tree in the middle of the tulip field that is where..." _Once again she was cut off this time by the announcer

"_Miss Mikan Sakura Yukihara" _At her name shock swept over her face as well as her group of friends faces while Natsume shot his head up and saw the most beautiful thing on two legs his Mikan while the rest of the room started whispering things

"_So that's the daughter of Izumi Yukihara"_

"_Wow she is so pretty, graceful and elegant"_

"_I wish i had her looks"_

"_I wish her dad was my dad"_

"_Looks like the rumours about her are true"_

Mikan tried her best to hide herself but was dragged to a corner by e her friends and Misaki and they all looked at her with confusion.

"_How come your hear?" _Whispered Sumari

"_Before you all flip let me explain" _And with that the group of friends listened with intent including the boys and Mikan began to explain in the shortest way possible _"Well i was tied to the tree when suddenly i saw Ever and i tried to get her to take the spell off but she said she hadn't learnt that and i would have to find a way to get rid of the spell myself anyway one thing led to another and the next thing i knew i was wearing this and travailing in a bubble then Youichi pushed me up the stairs and hear i am now." _

Everyone looked at her in shock suddenly the boys could sense Natsume getting closer to where they were and Mikan looked panicked until Yuu stepped in

"_Right then what we have to do is hide you from Natsume and King Jude, hi by the way I'm Yuu"_

"_Hi anyway you know about the problem i have?" _Mikan looked shocked

"_Yer all of us do, any way lets try and hide you" _Said Yuu

"_Thank you so much guys" _Mikan said with so much gratitude before Hotaru had grabbed her wrist and started to look for hiding places while Natsume was looking around for the one person he really needed when all of a sudden he was surrounded by his friends.

"_Hey Nat we saw you dancing earlier" _Said Koko trying to start a conversation and give the girls some time to hide Mikan.

"_Yer how did it go when you were dancing with her umm what's her name..." _Stated Kitsuneme trying to keep the conversation going

"_I think her name was Luna" _Said Yuu trying to help while Natsume just glared at his friends for stopping him

"_That's right i remember His mage wanted to talk to you" _Said Ruka suddenly remembering what the king had said right before he went over to the group.

"_What does he want" _Asked an annoyed Natsume

"_Beets me but why don't you go and see" _Said Ruka now pushing Natsume over to his Uncle and a Miserable Aoi

"_What's up Aoi?" _Questioned Natsume

"_Him who is next to me won't let Youichi in because he is an Elf and THAT'S NOT FAIR" _Said Aoi as she raised her voice and faced her uncle

"_Are you forgetting the Law Aoi? Elves are for entertainment ONLY and should not take part in important ceremonies like this unless they are with the band" _Said her uncle to Aoi. Aoi could feel tears forming and as she stood up she looked at her uncle before running off crying, and her Uncle just shrugged then looked at Natsume

"_Well what do you want?" _Asked an annoyed Natsume one because his uncle just made Aoi cry and two he couldn't find Mikan as he was looking everywhere for her while his Uncle was talking

"_Have you not found her yet Natsume it is 11 o'clock you have an hour" _Said King Jude as a smirk grew on his face as Roman slithered around the head of the chair King Jude was sitting on which Natsume didn't notice but he was angry

"_No i haven't" _He said while trying to keep his composure but failing

King Jude just looked at him and signalled to Natsume that she was out side, which Natsume noticed the gesture his uncle was doing. Natsume turned his head to the left and sure enough saw Mikan sitting behind a tree not wanting to move. Once Natsume saw her he turned to his Uncle gave a bow as a thank you then went outside to where Mikan was.

Mikan was thankful to the girls and Natsume's friends who distracted him to help her escape out of the ball room even if it was only in the fountain garden. Mikan was behind a huge oak tree which was near the fountain which was made out of marble and it was a huge Mermaid with dolphins around where the trickling sound of water came from, Mikan found this rather soothing and rested her head against the tree she was up against just listening and wanting to forget she meet Ever and wanting to go back to that Lone tree in the Middle of the Tulip field. Mikan was suddenly brought back from her thoughts when she heard a deep, husky voice behind her and suddenly she had someone's hands covering her eyes.

"_Found You" _He whispered in her ear with his hands over Mikan's eyes which made her stand up instantly and turn to see Natsume

"_N-Natsume" _She said eyes wide with shock

"_Where were you? I was stuck dancing with that step sister of yours Luna man is she a bad dancer as well as she looks bad in what she is wearing anyway answer my question where were you i was worried." _Said Natsume with a hint of sadness in his voice that he had to command her to answer even though he didn't like to use the spell he had too. Once Natsume had finished what he was saying Mikan's eyes widened and she told him.

"_I was tied to the lone tree in the middle of the tulip field on the outskirts of town." _She said as she hung her head low.

"_Why were you there?" _He asked moving forward towards Mikan

"_I didn't want to hurt you" _She said with her head still down until she suddenly felt a pair arms wrap around her at which she shot her head up and her face was in Natsume's chest. She could hear his steady heart beet and feel his steady breathing while she could fell her heart beet faster and feel her face flush a deep shade of pink almost into a red colour when he spoke softly into her hair

"_It hurt me more not to see you around the ball room" _At that he broke the hug and took Mikan's hand and walked into the ball room with her. Everyone looked at them including Luna who looked like she had just sucked on a lemon when she saw Natsume holding her step sisters hand and not hers.

Natsume was ignoring all the stares he was getting and brought Mikan into the middle of the floor where everyone was just finishing the dance they were doing until a new song came on, a slow romantic one

**Opening**

Before the lyrics started Natsume placed his hand on Mikan's waist and held her other hand in his while she placed her free hand on his shoulder with her head down so she didn't make eye contact with him

Let me be your wings  
>Let me be your only love<br>Let me take you far beyond the stars

As the music started Natsume started to move slightly leading Mikan and she followed

Let me be your wings  
>Let me lift you high above<br>Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours.

Hotaru was over by the food table and noticed Natsume dancing with Mikan, which panicked Hotaru a lot and she went and told the others

Anything that you desire,  
>anything at all. (Anything at all)<br>Everyday I'll take you higher  
>and I'll never let you fall.<p>

As Hotaru told Ruka and the others they all looked over and sure enough saw the exact same thing they were happy for them but shock was written all aver their faces

Let me be your wings  
>Leave behind the world you know<br>for another world of wondrous things. (Wondrous things are sure to happen)  
>We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.<br>Fly with me and I will be your wings.

**Instrumental **

As the instrumental kicked in Luna stood up and grabbed the nearest man which unfortunately was Yuu and went to dance. Yuu didn't know what was going on so he looked at his friends for help at which Nonoko told him to Duck and he did as Hotaru used her 'BAKA' gun on Luna, once the force of that hit Luna she tripped over her dress and fell flat on her face. While this was going on Mikan and Natsume were still dancing slowly

Anything that you desire,  
>anything at all.<br>Everyday I'll take you higher  
>and I'll never let you fall.<p>

As the song continued Luna stood up dusted her self down and ran out side as so not to embarrass herself anymore than she already had while the others helped Yuu up off the floor then turned their attention to Mikan and Natsume

Let me be your wings  
>(Let me be your wings)<br>Let me be your only love  
>(Get ready for another world of wondrous things)<br>Wondrous things  
>We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.<p>

Natsume realised that Mikan had not made eye contact with him since they had been dancing so took his hand from her waist and lifted her head so he could see her hazel eyes

Heaven isn't too far.  
>Heaven is where you are,<br>Stay with me and let me be your wings

As the Music came to a stop so did the dancing, Mikan was now looking into Natsume's eyes as he was in hers then he suddenly took her hand and led her away from the ball room. Their friends saw this and went to follow them but they were stopped by some guards

"_Hey what's the big idea" _Said Sumari trying to break free from the grip of the guards and failing

"_Let us go" _Shouted Kitsuneme

As the teenagers struggled they didn't notice that they were being taken away from the ball room. When they were outside the ball room the guards took them down a few flights of stairs before coming to a place that looked like a prison (dungeon) and they were thrown into two separate cells one with all the boys in and one with all the girls in although they could still see each other through the holes in the wall that was dividing the two cells in half. The boys were constantly asking the girls if they were okay to which they replied they were until they heard footsteps coming towards them they all looked out of their cells to see King Jude approaching them with Roman following behind (In his human form)

"_My, my it seems all you boy's have someone you care about" _He said as he looked at the boys and the girls in the cells with a smirk clearly evident on his face

"_Why are we hear" _Screamed Anna who was in tears while being comforted by Nonoko

"_Calm down my pet as soon as this deed is over and i have used you little friend to rid my Nephew you will all be set free, but for now you shall stay down hear until tomorrow" _Sais King Jude as the smirk on his face widened into a smile, Ruka was annoyed by this point and spoke up

"_Why do you want Natsume dead?" _He shouted as the king turned his back on them and rather than turn around he just looked over his shoulder and replied

"_So i can keep the throne" _This shut everyone up and they could do nothing but watch Roman and Jude walk away once they had gone the guards gave them all some more comfortable clothes to get into rather than stay in their dresses and suits. Once they received their clothes they all decided to change the boys trying to look at the girls and failing due to Hotaru blocking up all the holes in the wall until they were done and they all just sat there helpless, as all they could do was look at the time it was 11:45PM and every minuet seemed to be dragging.

Anna and Nonoko were sitting together in a corner comforting each other along with Yuu and Kitsuneme trying their best to calm them down, While Sumari just sat quietly with her hand through a gap and was touching Koko's hand for comfort while Hotaru and Ruka were looking for ways to get out and help their friends. Little did they know that two people had seen and herd everything and were on their way to get help.

Mean while Natsume still had hold of Mikan's hand and was taking her to the mirror garden. Mikan just followed with sorrow evident in her eyes as she kept her head down the whole time Natsume was taking her to this special place. Both of them hadn't noticed the commotion behind them with their friends. A little while later Natsume brought Mikan to a door and opened it the time was now 11:50PM.

Down stairs Hotaru started to get frustrated she couldn't find a way out and the guards had taken her 'BAKA' gun off her back at ball room and soon she lost it

"_UGGR WHY CANT WE GET OUT" _She screamed and slid down the wall and cried which shocked everyone as her friends had never seen Hotaru cry before but there was nothing they could do to comfort her as they needed comfort them selves and in the end Ruka soon too gave up looking for a way out and heard crying Noises coming from the cell next to them. He looked through a rather wide hole and saw Hotaru had broken down so he decided to put a hand through and wipe her tears away

"_Don't cry, what would Mikan think? Anyway we will find a way out of hear." _Said Ruka while getting a wet hand from all the tears that Hotaru was crying _"All of us" _He continued and looked at the other people who were just as gloomy as he was but he put a brave face on and it seemed to cheer everyone up a little.

Back at the garden Jude and Roman had snuck into another room which you could clearly see the Mirror garden from and as they looked at the clock the time read 11:55PM at that Jude smiled and quietly said so only Roman could hear _"Five Minuets to go" _He said as Roman let a small smirk grace his lips.

Mikan and Natsume had no idea they were being watched by Roman and Jude and so Natsume opened the door and led Mikan in. When she stepped in she could see that all the walls were all mirrored and in the middle was a path and around the path were shrubs and trees and bushes and right in the middle of the garden was a small waterfall type fountain which had a statue of a fairy sitting at the top of it, all these things with the Mirrors made the garden seem huge due to the reflections of it all

"_This place is wonderful" _Said Mikan as she walked through the door taking in every detail

"_I'm glad you like it Mikan, this is where my father brought my mother a long time ago and asked her a question" _Said Natsume as he waked further into the garden with Mikan following behind, Natsume then stopped and looked at the clock tower in town it read 11:58PM and so now he thought was the best time, while Mikan looked at the clock and realisation hit her she had wondered how long she had danced for but never realised that it was that late and that soon she would have too kill her one and only true love, while the others in the cells asked Hotaru the time who was enjoying the company of having Ruka in the cell next to her looked at her watch and panicked _"OH MY FRICKING GOD" _She yelled and then looked at the guard on the chair who had fallen asleep right in the reach of Hotaru, While King Jude and Roman waited and had huge smirks on their faces.

Natsume turned around to face Mikan and got on one knee and held a small blue box in front of her, Mikan looked with wide eyes as she slowly got the Knife out that was hidden behind her back and was silently cursing to herself _"Stop Mikan, you control your own body and the spell stop now while you can you will NOT OBEY" _, While back in the cells Hotaru had got hold of the keys that the guard had unlocked the cell door and the girls all ran out as soon as the door was open and then let the boys out who were about to hug the girls until Hotaru spoke _"NEVER MIND THE THANKS WE NEED TO GO LOOK AT THE TIME" _At that the boys stopped and looked at the time as did the girls their eyes widened in shock as the time was 11:59PM, _"One more minuet" _Said Jude with a grin on his face now.

Natsume was in front of Mikan with the blue box and he finely asked the question _"Mikan Sakura Yukihara, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" _He said, as he said that Mikan noticed the time and silently whispered _"No, no, no not now, i can't, i won't i shan't, i will not obey this command" _The others were running as fast as they could to the garden until they could hear the sound of Guards following them at which they all picked up pace to get away from them, King Jude and Roman just watched as Jude counted down the last 5 seconds _"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," DING, DING, DING. _The clock tower had struck 12 o'clock.


	17. Breaking the spell & Broken Hearts

**Ever Enchanted**

**By 101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 16-Breaking the spell & broken hearts**

Natsume was in front of Mikan with the blue box and he finely asked the question _"Mikan Sakura Yukihara, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" _He said, as he said that Mikan noticed the time and silently whispered _"No, no, no not now, i can't, i won't i shan't, i will not obey this command" _The others were running as fast as they could to the garden until they could hear the sound of Guards following them at which they all picked up pace to get away from them, King Jude and Roman just watched as Jude counted down the last 5 seconds _"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," DING, DING, DING. _The clock tower had struck 12 o'clock.

At the twelve strokes that the clock tower had chimed Mikan and Natsume's friends were caught by the guards and taken back to the cell, Roman and Jude stood in the room ready to watch the deed while Mikan just stepped back saying something _"NO, NO, NO I CAN'T, I WONT, I SHAN'T, I WILL NOT DO IT" _This confused Natsume as he thought she was declining his proposal when rely she was trying to stop herself from doing the deed

"_No, Mikan i don't understand i thought you loved me like i love you." _Said Natsume as he stood up and moved closer to a backing up Mikan

"_No i do accept the offer but..." _Of course she couldn't finish because she was ordered by the king not to tell him anything and the spell started to kick in as she fell forward into Natsume's arms as he caught her with her arms around his torso with the knife in her hand he embraced her in a long hug, while Roman and Jude sat on the edge of their seats as Mikan's hand slowly rose to the height of his chest right where his heart should be while silent tears were streaming down her face as she was repeating to herself while watching in the Mirror in front of her _"I will not obey, i will not obey" _She kept repeating these words which worried Jude and Roman and Natsume was confused to what she was saying so he opened his eyes to see that Mikan had a knife in her hand and was about to kill him, all the while Mikan had chanted louder _"I WILL NOT OBEY ANYMORE" _At that something weird happened her eyes widened and something over come her relief as the knife which was in her hand and so close to Natsume fell to the ground with a crash.

King Jude and Roman both looked in shock at what had happened. As the knife fell Mikan broke the embrace from Natsume and looked at herself in shock as did Natsume then he said something

"_You, You tried to kill me, and didn't tell me" _He said with sadness evident in his voice

Suddenly Mikan felt a wave of something hit her it was freedom, freedom from the spell _"I couldn't say anything as i was told not to by your uncle, as much as i wanted to tell you i couldn't because he had commanded me to but now the spell is broken and i don't have to..." _But before she could finish she was interrupted by King Jude

"_Guards Arrest her" _He bellowed and two guards came into the garden and took hold one on each of Mikan's arms and dragged her away to where her friends were in the dungeon while Natsume just looked on with sadness in his eyes while Mikan was fighting the guards to let her go

"_NO, LET ME GO Natsume listen to me PLEASE" _She said as tears streamed down her face as she looked back at Natsume who was upset and that made Mikan sad too.

"_My poor nephew, this is why i don't get involved in things like love and proposals as the one you love will just hurt you" _Said Jude trying to act sympathetic

**FLASHBACK**

When Roman and Jude saw that Mikan had dropped the knife their Nightmare had come true she had broken the spell and was free, free to tell Natsume everything, the day in the library, the plan that Jude had told her and what he said to her before leaving her that day.

At this Jude and Roman panicked so Roman transformed into a snake and wrapped himself lightly around King Jude's neck as King Jude ran out of the room and stormed into the mirror garden and ordered the guards to arrest Mikan

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"_Ahh well there are plenty more fish in the sea Natsume and you will be glad to know i already had another person lined up if anything like this happened" _Said king Jude who was forming another plan in his head while Natsume just walked passed him

"_Send everyone home this party is over, I'm going to bed" _Said a very distressed Natsume as he made his way out of the Mirror garden with the blue box and back to his room but not before turning to face hiss uncle again _"One more thing this girl you have to be my so called wife tell her to sling her hook, Mikan was the only one and no one can replace her" _He said then turned to go to his bedroom while Jude just stood their with his mouth open before shouting down the hall to him

"_Even though she just tried to kill you, you still have feelings for her"_

"_Well before you came in she was saying something but you stopped her, and i take it she will be in the dungeon, well then i will go down their tomorrow and talk to her." _Natsume replied

"_No can do Natsume as you have your coronation tomorrow and everyone will be expecting you their" _Said a smug Jude as Natsume walked down the hall and entered his room.

He flopped on his bed and thought about what Mikan said was that true? Did his Uncle order Mikan to kill him? All these questions were swimming around in Natsume's head he didn't know what to do so he just put his head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Mikan was now in the dungeon with Hotaru and everyone who all gave her a massive hug that one she was alright and two she had broken the spell. Although they were glad they could tell that Mikan was upset so Anna spoke

"_Hey Mikan why don't you sing something?"_

All the others agreed including the boys who had heard about her signing voice from Natsume, Mikan didn't think that it was that bad so she thought of a song they could all sing and she thought of one which reflected her feelings as she felt that Natsume had ignored everything she had said and didn't believe her she also remembered her dad and how he hasn't been there for him like he promised her Mum on her death bed and from when she was 11 she had sworn never to let someone get close to her like she and Natsume were and this song was perfect

[Mikan:]  
>If there's a prize for rotten judgement<br>I guess I've already won that  
>No man is worth the aggravation<br>That's ancient history, been there, done that!

[Girls:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of

[Mikan:]  
>No chance, no way<br>I won't say it, no, no

[Girls:]  
>You swoon, you sigh<br>why deny it, uh-oh

[Mikan:]  
>It's too cliche<br>I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh

[Girls:]  
>You keep on denying<br>Who you are and how you're feeling  
>Baby, we're not buying<br>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
>Face it like a grown-up<br>When ya gonna own up  
>That ya got, got, got it bad<p>

[Mikan:]  
>WRONG: No chance, now way<br>I won't say it, no, no

[Girls:]  
>Give up, give in<br>Check the grin you're in love

[Mikan:]  
>This scene won't play,<br>I won't say I'm in love

[Girls:]  
>You're doin flips read our lips<br>You're in love

[Mikan:]  
>You're way off base<br>I won't say it  
>Get off my case<br>I won't say it

[Girls:]  
>Girl, don't be proud<br>It's O.K. you're in love

[Mikan:]  
>Oh<br>At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

After that song the boys were amazed at the signing level of the girls but Sumari thought she had to think of a different song

"_Hey Mikan why don't you sing something that is a solo song that reflects your emotions rather than have all of us sing the same song" _They all nodded in agreement and so Mikan thought of another song which was perfect

It's the wrong kind of magic  
>Now you see him, now you don't<br>Used to be he'd drop anything for me  
>But not lately, he won't<p>

He used to slay dragons  
>To keep me from harm<br>And come running  
>To my open arms<p>

I want the magic of love again  
>The look of longing in his eyes<br>All the wonder and surprise  
>Of knowing that the best is yet to come<p>

I need the magic of love again  
>Give me a magic wand to wave<br>Tell me the magic words to say  
>To bring back the magic of love<p>

No illusions  
>He's a man who has many dreams<br>But it's so confusing  
>To be always in between<p>

I want the magic of love again  
>That subtle sorcery of the heart<br>The fire his smile used to start  
>That makes me feel I'll never get enough<br>Give me a magic wand to wave  
>Repeat the miracle that gave us<br>The wonderful magic of love

After that song everyone settled down and fell asleep except for Mikan who just sat up all night in the corner of the cell crying and whispering _"Natsume, please believe me, i didn't want to hurt you, but i had no choice, I'm sorry" _She sobbed into the night until she could see ray's of light streaming through the window on the outside of their cell then she knew it was morning

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but there isn't really much i can put in this chapter otherwise it will ruin the next chapter so hold on the next chapters are going to get pretty intense.**

**Thank you **

**From**

**101 Dalmation x**


	18. Rescue

**Ever Enchanted**

**101 Dalmations x**

**Chapter 17-Rescue**

"_Prince Natsume, time to get up, you're uncle is waiting for you downstairs" _Called a maid from out side his bedroom. Natsume woke up and took a look at his clock beside his bed and looked at the time which read 8 o'clock AM. Natsume dragged himself out of bed and over to his wardrobe and picked out some clothes to were and placed them on his bed and went to shower.

While he was in the shower he had time to think about the events of last night. What was Mikan trying to tell him? _'Natsume listen to me PLEASE' _her words kept circling around his head he needed to talk to her today, but he was heart broken and he felt as if he couldn't face her, so he decided against going to see her.

**BACK IN THE CELL'S**

Mikan could see the sun streaming through the small window down there and something was gleaming in the sunlight, she leaned forward to see what it was and realised it was frost (well on a cold November day what would you expect), with the sun's rays hitting the frost the sparkles looked magical in the sunlight.

Mikan looked at the sight in the cell to see that her friends were still asleep and from what she could see it looked like the boys were still asleep, then she looked at the guard to realise that he too was asleep but he was to far for her to reach his keys. Realising she was the only one awake she decided to sing

Once there was the sun  
>bright and warm and wonderful<br>shining like the love  
>within my heart<p>

At the sound of her singing a small bird flew in through the window and perched itself on Mikan's shoulder. So Mikan held up her finger for it to perch on instead and carried on signing

Now there's no more sun  
>winter has killed everything<br>and although it's dark November  
>forever I'll remember sun<p>

Mikan had finished signing and started stroking the little bird on his head _"I wish i was like you Mr Bird that way i will be free and not have a care in the world" _Mikan said solemn evident in her voice

"_PSST Mikan" _Mikan shot her head around the cell in confusion with the bird still perched on her finger. She looked around her cell and then saw what she could of the boys to know that they are all still asleep _'strange I'm sure some one just called me' _Said a confused Mikan

"_Oi over by the window" _Mikan shot her head over to the window and saw the people she thought she would never see

"_Youichi, Misaki, Tsubasa, Gulliver, Aoi what are you doing hear?" _She said shocked and confused as the bird flew over to Misaki and sat on her finger

"_We're going to get you lot out of there" _Stated Aoi with a sense of pride in her self because she is defying her uncle

"_But how? The doors are guarded twenty four hours a day" _She stated as Gulliver bent down to the window and replied

"_You leave that to us, you just wake that lot you are with up and tell them to get ready" _He said in a quiet, deep voice as so he didn't wake the guard up from his slumber

"_Besides we have the princess with us" _Said Misaki to reassure Mikan

"_Yep so don't worrie like Mr. Gulliver said you just wake them up and leave the rest to us" _Said Aoi to again reassure Mikan. So to agree Mikan nodded her head and off they all went while Mikan got to work waking everyone up.

Round the side of the palace were Youichi, Aoi, Misaki, Mr. Gulliver and a female friend, Tsubasa and the three trolls Mikan and Youichi ran into at the start of there adventure.

"_Right do we all remember the plan?" _Asked Youichi in a low whisper so the guards didn't hear them and everyone nodded _"Right then Aoi you're up first, be careful"_

"_Don't worrie about me, I'm the princess they have to listen to me"_ Said Aoi who was rather proud of herself for being the princess, and ran off round the front while the others went and hid around central town.

Aoi walked up to the gates and approached the two guards. The closer she got to them they looked down and saw her and at which they were shocked as they had spent all night looking for her under king Jude's orders.

**FLASHBACK**

_After king Jude had refused Youichi to go to the party Aoi ran off crying, no one knew where._

_Aoi actually ran off and stopped her tears as she reached a secret part of the palace where she could get out through a whole in the wall, and so she climbed out of the gap and met Youichi who was waiting for her_

"_Sorry i did try" She said as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes while Youichi placed both his hands on her cheeks and wiped away the tears _

"_Don't cry about it Aoi i could already see that coming, i knew i wouldn't have been aloud to be a guest at the party so don't cry about it" At his reassurance Aoi stopped crying and gave him a hug and then a small peck on the lips until they suddenly heard rustling in the bushes. Aoi and Youichi panicked that it may be the guards and so broke away from each other both red but looked at the bushes when a young woman with shoulder length pink wavy hair made her way through with a white and gold book in her hands_

"_God i thought you two would never stop your little scene hear" Said Misaki with a smile on her face while Aoi and Youichi shied in relief and both blushed "I'm kidding anyway we should get going if we are to see this through" Youichi nodded and followed Misaki while Aoi was confused _

"_HOLD ON A MINUET!" Shouted Aoi "Could you two PLEASE explain WHERE we are going and WHY we are going?" She said with both hands on her hips while Misaki just looked at Youichi with a you-were-supposed-to-tell-her look while Youichi just rubbed the back of his head and explained everything_

"_Well Mikan has been ordered to kill Natsume right" Aoi nodded and Youichi carried on "Well in order to stop her we need to get a few people who we meet on the adventure we had like a couple of giants and about three trolls" Aoi's eyes went wide at the mention of trolls but before she could say anything Youichi cut in "And before you go off on one they all agreed that if ever we needed their help they would gladly help us and Misaki is hear so she can get us to places quicker" Aoi suddenly calmed down when they heard voices coming from a small window, so Aoi and Youichi went to investigate While Misaki and Tsubasa stayed back_

"_Why are we hear" They heard a girl say_

"_Calm down my pet as soon as this deed is over and i have used you little friend to rid my Nephew you will all be set free, but for now you shall stay down hear until tomorrow" Aoi could tell that was her Uncle and when they looked closer they could see Natsume's and Mikan's friends in the cells but they both stayed there in silence when Aoi heard Ruka speak_

"_Why do you want Natsume dead?" At that Aoi had to hold back her tears so Youichi put a supporting arm around her while she flopped her head into the crook of his neck while Youichi placed a kiss in her hair and looked back at what was happening in front of them then he heard King Jude speak_

"_So i can keep the throne" At this Aoi shot her head up from Youichi's neck and glared at her Uncle although he could not see it so Aoi turned to Youichi and he turned to her and the both nodded and went back to Misaki "Lets go then" said a determined Aoi and soon they were on their way to troll country and Giant Country._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"_Princess where have you been" _Asked the first guard

"_Have you been out all night?" _Asked the second guard

"_Yes i have been out all night but where i was is none of your concern" _She said for her reply as the others slowly emerged from their hiding places and took their stand next to Aoi. As the guards looked around her they son realised that in front of them were a Young woman with a book in her hand, three trolls, two giants and an elf _"Now please let me and my friends inside as they left a few things behind after last nights celebration." _

"_O-Of c-course p-princess" _Said both guards as they cowered in fear of who she was with, and they opened the doors and the small party went in. As soon as they heard the doors close they all breathed a sigh of relief and the two giants tried to stand up straight but hit their head on the ceiling as they did.

"_MIND THE CEILING" _She said in a low yet demanding whisper

"_Sorry but you need to make this place a little bit more taller" _Replied Gulliver

"_Okay guys lets not start any arguments now." _Said Tsubasa although it was slightly muffled due to Misaki's hand holding him around his mouth

"_Tsubasa is right now lets get on with the plan, Aoi you go and check on King Jude and the rest of you follow me" _Said Youichi as he walked passed Aoi in the direction he thought the cellars were in

"_Wait; do you know where you are going?" _Asked Aoi as she turned around to speak to Youichi who was happily walking away from the group who he thought were following him as he stopped and thought about before turning round to answer Aoi's question

"_Uhh...no" _Said Youichi while turning to find Aoi wither hands on her hips and her head drooped as she sweat dropped along with the others in the silence until the female Giant spoke up

"_Typical bloke" _She satiated as Misaki and Aoi nodded their heads in agreement until Aoi spoke

"_Anyway you are heading in the wrong direction for starters so if you go in that direction (she points behind her) then you will come by a short cut to get to the cellars but before you get to them there will be some double doors which WILL be guarded so be careful" _And with that Aoi took her leave passed Youichi and went to find her uncle while the others followed what Aoi had said and headed in the right direction this time.

Mean while Aoi made her way to where she thought her uncle may be the ball room and she was right. When she looked in the room she could see her uncle inspecting the decorations and the Arrangement for Natsume's coronation. Aoi stayed behind the doors of the ball room to watch her uncle from afar, she could see that her uncle was walking over to a jug and two cups and a jug which by the looks of it had wine in, she also noticed that there was a blond haired man walking over to her uncle in a black toga type thing and he could have been classed as a monk form Aoi's point of view if only she didn't sense the bad aura he was emitting, she saw the strange man hand Jude a bottle of green liquid. Aoi watched intensely as Jude took the liquid and poured it into the wine as it was poured into the wine it turned a black colour before turning back to red Aoi then realised that her Uncle had just put poison in the red wine and was planning to poison her brother when he drank it later on. Aoi gasped in surprise and fell backwards over a watering can. The noise made out side the door alerted Jude and Roman that someone was interfering and had seen everything. Jude and Roman went outside to see Aoi who was on her bum looking up in shock at her uncle and the strange man she had never seen before.

Back with the rescue party they were coming up to the doors that Aoi had mentioned when

_GRRRRRRRR_

"_What was that?" _Asked a startled Youichi

"_Sorry Mate" _Came a deep voice from troll 1 _"But we aint had any breakfast you see" GRRRRR _Went his stomach again along with the other two trolls stomachs

"_Well what do you want to eat? I am sure i can create something with my magic" _Said Misaki who started to look for a spell to ease the trolls hunger

"_People and fairies" _Said a drooling second troll whilst looking at Misaki

"_You can't forget the elves" _Said a drooling third troll looking at a cowering Youichi while Misaki just sweat dropped and shut Tsubasa after that little worrying session for Youichi and Misaki the party carried on walking until they came to gates that Aoi mentioned and sure enough they were guarded.

"_STOP! Only authorised personnel are aloud through these gates" _Said a small, skinny guard. Youichi whispered to Misaki if he could borrow Tsubasa, so Misaki handed him over to Youichi and walked up to the guard

"_Hi there i believe you are holding a Miss Mikan Sakura Yukihara in a cell behind those doors!" _Stated Youichi

"_Yer and who exactly are you?" _Asked a second guard who was a lot bigger and his voice much more stern that the first guard

"_I am Miss Yukihara's Lawyer and according to the law Page 41 paragraph three it clearly states that a person can not be held in prison for longer than 24 hours without a fair trial" _Said Youichi who was reading out of Tsubasa

"_Prove it elf" _Said the second Guard and so Youichi showed them Tsubasa to confirm it

"_I don't believe that you are Miss Yukihara's Lawyer" _Said the first guard

"_And why not? Is it because i am an elf?" _Stated Youichi a little frustrated while Misaki took Tsubasa off him before he threw him to the ground or something that could hurt Tsubasa

"_Yes that is the reason as we all know elves are for entertainment purposes only" _This Angered Youichi but he kept his cool and replied

"_I assure you, you wouldn't want any trouble now with my friends hear" _Said Youichi as three hungry trolls stepped forward and two giants. The guards looked up and the skinny one ran off in fear leaving the bigger guard on his own who was too cowering in fear

"_Umm...O-Of c-course n-not, i-i w-will j-just l-let y-you i-in" _And with that the guard put his key in the key whole and turned it left and pushed open the big doors.

"_You three trolls stay out hear on guard and don't eat him" _Said Gulliver as he ducked down to go through the gate.

Once they were through the gate Misaki and Youichi saw Mikan and her friends waving at them

"_Thank goodness you guys made it" _Said a cheerful Mikan

"_If you are looking for the keys they are over there on the table" _Said Ruka pointing to an old table which looked like it would collapse at any minute as Youichi grabbed the keys and set them all free after their small reunion they all heard _"HELP ME" _coming from the other side of the doors they came through, in curiosity they all ran out to see what the commotion was when

"_AGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR" _Screamed Anna as she hid behind Yuu while the rest just stood their mouths open excluding Misaki and Youichi

"_Oi what did we tell you not to do" _Yelled Misaki at three trolls who were preparing vegetables to eat with the guard and they all looked round to see the rest of the party with the others and Noticed Mikan and soon stopped what they were doing and let the guard go

"_That is more like it now come on, we have to get going the coronation will start soon" _Said Youichi as they all ran out until

"_MFFFMFFMMM" _They all looked around and saw that one of the trolls had picked up the Guard and shoved him in his mouth with only his legs hanging out looking innocent while the guard was struggling to get out Youichi got slightly angry and approached the troll

"_What did Misaki just Say?" _He said trying to keep his calm

"_NMOFMT TMFO EMFAT TFMHMFE GFUMAFRMD (not to eat the guard)" _Said the troll

"_Well done" _Said Youichi with a hint of sarcasm _"Now take the nice guard out of your mouth and put him down" _Said Youichi taking the troll though the process of taking the guard out of his mouth and placing him on the floor which the troll obeyed and hung his head in shame _"Now what do you say to the poor bloke?" _Came Youichi's voice who was sounding like a father by this point while the others were cleaning the guard up

"_Sorry" _Said a very solemn troll

"_That's better now come on we have to get going" _And with that over they all went on their way

**BACK WITH AOI**

Aoi was in her room constantly banging on her door

"_Hey let me out of hear, you can't do this to me uncle i have rights and one more thing I'M THE FRIKKING PRINCESS" _Aio screamed at the top of her lungs

**FLASHBACK**

_When King Jude and Roman came out to see what caused that loud noise they were shocked to see Aoi on the floor after tripping over the watering can. After Aoi opened her eyes whilst rubbing her sore bum she immediately stood up with anger pulsing through her veins._

"_What did you see Aoi" Said her uncle in a stern voice edging closer to his niece while she stepped back looking where she was going this time _

"_Everything, why do you want to kill brother so much, what has he done to you?" Said Aoi extreamly frustrated by now with her uncle _

_Jude just smirked as Roman transformed right in front of Aoi which made her jaw reach her feet when Roman transformed and wrapped himself around her uncle's neck lightly all the while Jude had that stupid smirk on his face _

"_Why Aoi i thought you were the smarter of the two of you i want to kill him so i keep the throne and now that you now what i have put into the wine i am afraid i am going to have to get rid of you like i did with you're parents" Replied King Jude before whispering to Roman while Aoi was in shock that because she found out he was going to kill her and if he did kill her then Natsume drank the wine that would mean that his side of the family would take over and they were all a horrible bunch of people. _

_While Jude was whispering to Roman Aoi made a run for it and when her uncle looked up he noticed she was already halfway down the hall, Roman quickly changed back and ran after her followed by King Jude and a load of guards._

_Aoi was running for her life and because she was in the dress she wore at the party it was hard for her to run with shoes in one hand whilst holding her dress, she didn't dare stop to look behind her for she knew if she did she would have been caught , following her was Roman who was slowly getting annoyed at the speed of the girl in front of him for he couldn't catch her every time he got close she ran faster_

_In the rose garden Natsume was sitting there thinking about the events that have been happening and about Mikan. She wouldn't kill him would she? She loved him right? That is what she said that night in the giants inn, was it a lie? Did she trick me? Or was she ordered to kill him and due to the spell she had no choice? All these questions were circling in his mind when he came across the last question when thought if she was that person was going to pay for using her like that and for attempted murder on the future king "Prince Natsume, it is time to get ready now" Said his maid Nobora brining Natsume out of his thoughts as she bowed and turned and walked away, after a while Natsume went off to his room whilst behind him he did not see the scene going on behind him._

_Aoi was still running for her life when she came across the stairs which lead to her bedroom. Seeing them her eyes lit up in relief as she pelted her way up the stairs with Roman, her Uncle and a load of guards chasing her. Once she got to her room she opened the door and slammed it shut right in Romans face causing him to hit his nose on the wooden door "OWWWW YOU" "HOLD IT" Roman didn't get to finish his sentence as he was cut off by Jude and Roman saw an evil smile form on the kings face._

_Aoi listened intently from behind her door to see if her uncle would say something but what she heard was a key turning in the lock of her door and her eyes widened in fear. She hated being looked in rooms for too long as she got claustrophobic very easily even if the room was as big as hers was she would still get claustrophobic._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_Uncle let me out PLEASE you know (gasp) that (gasp) i (gasp) hate (gasp) being (gasp) locked (gasp) in (gasp) rooms (gasp)" Aoi's_ voice was at braking point and she finally gave up and slouched down behind her door whilst crying and listening to what her uncle was saying

"_Awwww poor, poor Aoi tell you what at the end of the coronation and then i shall deal with you" _As he said that he walked off not before asking some guards to stand by and guard her room.

Aoi was mortified and she started to think about happy things to take her mind off the fact that her uncle had just locked her in her own room; she suddenly remembered that she was still in her ball gown from the party last night and so she decided to change into something more comfy. She chose out a cute pink T-Shirt which had a Koala on it and a pair of white three quarter-length jeans and chose out a pair of rose pink shoes to go with it, she also put on a light pink hoddie with a white scarf (as it was the middle of November). She was looking around her room scared then she heard a taping noise come from her balcony- wait BALCONY! Aoi suddenly remembered that there was no need to be worried about being locked in her room because what her uncle forgot was she had a balcony that she could get out by one problem she was bad at climbing.

She went to see what kept hitting the doors as she looked she saw that it was small pebbles she opened the doors to find Youichi throwing small stones at the double doors when she looked down she saw Youichi and the others and her spirits were lifted to know that they were all alright then she heard Youichi shout something up to her

"_Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair" _Everyone just looked at Youichi and sweat dropped at his cheesiness and Aoi blushed a little before replying

"_Sorry young sir but my hair is not long enough" _Before continuing she turned to Gulliver _"Mr. Gulliver would you mind if you placed out your hand for me to climb on and for you to put me down?" _She asked as Gulliver stepped forward and offered out his palm at which she climbed onto and got down when she got nearer the ground she jumped off with help from Youichi and then turned to the others.

"_I see you lot are okay and what happened to your ball gowns and tux's?" _Asked a confused Aoi until Yuu spoke up

"_Well Misaki used her magic to turn our formal clothes into comfy clothes" _The others all nodded in agreement and then Anna spoke to Aoi

"_So Aoi, we heard everything from these guys" _Anna stopped and Nonoko continued

"_Did you find anything out?" _Then Sumari but in

"_Anything we should know about?" _The three said as they got closer until

_BAKA _

One shot from Hotaru's BAKA gun was fired and the three immediately shut up and backed off and Mikan urged Aoi to speak and when she did Mikan and everyone else's eyes went wide with shock

"_Yes i did find something out My Uncle put a poison into the wine that Natsume has to drink in order to complete the ceremony and when i found out i was going to go and find you lot but i tripped and got found out by uncle and his sidekick called Roman, so i ran away from them up to my room and because i knew about the plan my uncle was going to try and kill me just like he is going to kill Natsume and just like how he killed my parents, but instead because i ran to my room he locked me in knowing i would get claustrophobic and then he was going to get rid of me and now hear we are" _

Mikan heard that and immediately asked all the questions that were going round in her head.

"_What time does the coronation start?" _Said Mikan with worrie in her voice whilst looking at Aoi when Yuu got out is diary

"_Hey how did you get that?" _Questioned Koko

"_DOES IT MATTER" _Yelled Ruka as Yuu was flicking through his diary

"_It starts at two o'clock" _Mikan looked at Misaki and Misaki looked at Tsubasa for the answer

"_The time now is half past one" _Everyone was shocked when they suddenly saw loads of people turning up in horse drawn carriages and stepping out with gifts and many daughters in order for them to become Natsume's wife.

**Back with Natsume**

He was in his room in his formal clothes ready to go to is coronation it was edging onto quarter to two when Nobora his maid came in to tell him it is time to go.

"_Prince Natsume it's time to go now" _Said Nobora but Natsume just stayed sat at his desk not moving so Nobora walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder to ease his nerves (Nobora had been Natsume's maid since birth she was practically the midwife as the actual midwife was stuck in traffic so she brought Natsume into the world and when his mother died Natsume and Aoi looked up to Nobora as a mother figure rather than a maid who works in the palace) _"Want to get something of your chest little fella" _She teased him and he smirked (it was his nick name for her)

"_I'm not so little anymore" _At which Nobora Giggled and pulled up a seat next to Natsume.

"_I can tell when something is up Natsume, and i am hear to listen" _She said with a reassuring voice to which Natsume loved to hear almost as much as he loved to see Mikan smile, laugh and talk. So Natsume decided to tell Nobora the whole story

"_I see" _She said once he had finished as she held him in an embrace and stroked his hair to calm him down as she could tell he was getting emotional _"Well if this girl was under a spell and she really does love you then i would say that she was commanded to kill you other wise she wouldn't do it on purpose would she" _Natsume looked up and Nobora who looked down at him with reassuring eyes and then cupped his cheeks and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall just like a real mother would do to her child if they were about to cry.

Nobora stood up and offered her hand for him to take and he took it and they made their way to a ball room.

**MEANWHILE**

Mikan and the others went full speed ahead towards the ball room. Whilst Mikan kept prying _'please, please don't drink the wine, Natsume' _

The time was 1:50pm and everyone was waiting for Natsume to arrive when the announcer suddenly called _"Prince Natsume of Alice" _Everyone stood up and cheered and clapped while the fan girls were swooning over him as he made his way up to the front and kneeled in front f his uncle the time was now 2:00 and the ceremony had begun as king Jude finished his speech he poured some wine into a glass for Natsume to drink.

Natsume took the crystal glass and brought it to his lips and just as he was about to take a sip the doors of the ball room burst open

"_STOP, DON'T DRINK IT" _

**AUTHERS NOTE**

**Sorry this took so long to write and update but it was hard thinking of what to put in it near the end and half way through also i am back at college and starting the A2 courses as well as looking at Universities so if any one has any ideas of Universities that do an Archaeology course then please PM me so far i am attending four open day's in the next month they are Bristol, Birmingham, Southampton and Lester. If i update every few weeks it will be because i will be busy okay but i will get this story done XD **

**Thank you for your co-operation**

**101 Dalmations x **


	19. Explinations & a  battle

**Ever Enchanted**

**101 Dalmation X**

**Chapter 18: Explanations and a Battle**

**End of last chapter**

"_STOP, DON'T DRINK IT" _

Everyone in the room turned around to where the voice came from to find the doors of the ball room had been flung open and right in the middle of them was a young girl whose hair was waist length and was wearing a pleated light blue skirt which reached mid thigh, a white top witch hung off of one shoulder (with a top underneath so her bra didn't show) and white ballet pumps, behind her stood some others in a diamond formation

"_You dare to interrupt this ceremony" _Yelled King Jude to the people standing in the door way while everyone was whispering things among themselves

"_Yes we do...UNCLE" _Came a voice behind the girl in the door way and as she stepped aside a small girl made her way forward towards her uncle. As she stepped out of the shadow of the people in the door way the whole room gasped as they saw the young Princess with a cold look on her face a look they had never seen on her before.

Natsume stood up putting the drink he had in his hand on the table behind him before looking back at Aoi noticing that she had a look as if she would kill someone while king Jude stood there eyes wide open and mouth dropped before looking over to Roman who was in the shadows to give him a look, and with that look Roman walked away. Natsume decided to break the silence that was engulfing everyone

"_Aoi are you okay? I have been worried about you all morning I didn't see you at breakfast" _Said Natsume as he neared his sister who still had that look as if she would kill someone.

"_Sorry to worrie you Natsume but i went out after my argument with Uncle last night and only arrived this morning and i found something out about today" _The whole room was filled with shocks and gasps and whispers while Aoi turned to face the people in the door way signalling them to step into the light.

The people at the door noticed this and slowly made their way out of the shadows and into the light. Once they were in the light Natsume's eyes widened to see Mikan and her friends and his friends along with Youichi and Misaki with Tsubasa.

"_Natsume you should not drink the wine" _Said Mikan with concern and worrie evident in her voice. His spirits felt lifted at getting to hear her voice again and to hear her say his name like that it had only been 24 hours but that was still too long for him not to be with her but although he felt this he still kept his eyes wide in shock but kept his happiness hidden

"_Why should i not drink the wine?" _He questioned just now taking in the statement that Mikan said about a minuet ago with a confused look on his face while Mikan answered

"_Because it is poisoned" _She stated boldly as the whole room went into uproar about it saying things like _"Who would want Natsume dead?"_ and _"Why would someone do that?"_ While Natsume looked at Mikan and then his sister who nodded in agreement

"_Everyone listen up i have something to say" _Said Mikan making the whole room go quiet. Mikan noticed this and suddenly felt sacred sure she had spoken like this to people before but that was at collage assemblies and law class not strangers. Mikan took a deep breath an began her story

"_Last Night i was ordered to do something i would regret for my whole life, the person who ordered me to was non other than the king himself..." _Said Mikan pointing a finger at the accused person who looked angry at Mikan as she continued _"...the deed that his majesty _(Sarcasm) _ordered me to do was to kill Nat, i mean Prince Natsume at the stroke of midnight, and i had to oblige not because he is the king but because i was under a spell from one of my fairy god mothers to obey every command i was given even if it was something as horrible as last night..." _ She took a breather and everyone was shocked at what Mikan had said. Natsume turned to face his uncle with a deathly glare on his face when Mikan continued _"...I guess you are probably wondering why the king wants rid of the prince and it is because he is selfish, he wants the throne for himself and was going to be rid of Natsume and when Aoi became of age was going to get rid of her too." _At this the whole crowd gasped while Natsume turned to his Uncle and asked him

"_Is that true uncle? You used the spell Mikan was under to your advantage?" _He said getting closer to his Uncle while Aoi went over to Mikan and stood firmly by her side while Mikan looked at Natsume with worrie written all over her face until everyone was around her and comforted her, while King Jude stood their and looked nervous before speaking

"_She has no proof that i did that, would you really believe this girl over your own uncle?" _He stated trying to act innocent but Natsume didn't buy it and decided on something

"_If what they saw is false and that you are not trying to kill me then prove to me that this wine isn't poisoned" _The room looked on as Natsume picked up the glass and offered it to his uncle and waited for his uncle to take it a drink it to prove his innocence but King Jude just stood there for a few minuets. Natsume knew that the gang were telling the truth as his uncle was scared to take the wine

Natsume turned to the people in the room and announced _"If my uncle will mot drink the wine then i believe that these people are telling the truth and that this wine is poisoned" _After he stated that his uncle looked at Natsume and was furious that he didn't drink it.

Natsume put the glass back down on the table behind him and made his way to the gang standing right in front of Mikan before embracing her in a hug to which she responded he then whispered something in her ear

"_I'm sorry i didn't listen to you last night do you accept my offer?" _He whispered in her ear but loud enough for the group the hear then Mikan replied whilst still hugging each other

"_Don't worrie about it and of course i take your offer" _She said as they broke the hug and looked at each other while Natsume pulled out the box with the ring in and slipped it on her finger while the whole room watched and awwwed while Natsume's Fan girls cried for a while then stopped and remembered his blond haired friend and started to go giddy as they went to run up to him but he just pulled Hotaru close to him which made the fan girls back off right away because at that gesture they knew he was taken and so they went back to crying again.

Meanwhile Jude was watching all this and then suddenly noticed Roman had come back only this time he has a sphere shaped thing which looked like a crystal ball but it was far from a crystal ball. Jude noticed as roman approached him. Misaki saw out of the corner of her eye and gasped in shock as she placed Tsubasa down against a pillar

"_Hey Misaki what's going on? Why did you put me down?" _Said Tsubasa gaining everyone's attention to Misaki and Tsubasa.

"_Roman?" _Questioned Misaki

"_Long time" _Said Roman while taking down his hood _"No see" _There was an awkward pause between them until Roman continued _"Mi-sa-ki" _He said her name slowly as he faced her with a smirk on his face

"_Why do you have that?" _She said pointing to the sphere shaped thing in King Jude's hands as King Jude enjoyed all the power he was getting from the sphere thing _"You know that is property of the elders in the realm of the fairies and as the leader of the elders i demand you to give it back" _The group gasped at the sudden confession of Misaki as she sighed she decided to tell everyone everything

"_Many years ago the realm of the fairies was guarded by the elders of the land one of which happened to be my great, great, great Grandma who was the leader of them. All the evil powers of which they collected were stored in a thing called the forbidden arts, but when i was in my last year of Fairy collage and had just graduated someone had stolen the forbidden arts causing a huge earthquake which destroyed the realm of the fairies and the elders made enough time for everyone but themselves to escape causing them to pass away and their grand children were after them me being the leader. Us new elders decided that we would find whoever stole the forbidden arts and punish them the sentence would be death, for years we mixed with other races and people just to find the forbidden arts and most of the fairies you see will be doing just that, but who ever has the forbidden arts can control everything" _

At the word everything everyone started to panic as they saw that the king was taking in as much evil energy that he could from the forbidden arts.

"_All this power, the power to re-arrange..." _At that Jude fired his hands over to some chairs and a table and they re-arranged them selves so the chair was on top of the table the whole room gasped as Misaki took a step forward towards Roman and Said

"_Reached crook" _As Misaki glared Roman smirked then looked at Jude who had an evil glint in his eye and continued _"...the power to change..." _As he pointed to the crowd who had just swapped sides as Mikan stepped forward towards Jude and said _"Despicable" _She said with venom as Natsume placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder then looked at his uncle and his uncle looked back at him and smirked an evil smirk with an evil glint in his eye while Natsume glared at his uncle hard when Jude continued _"...the power to DESTROY..." _He said as he flung his hands at Natsume trying to destroy him as Mikan and the others grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him out of Jude's aim of fire before Anna spoke up _"You horrid man" _She screamed as Jude concluded and Roman backed away with the Forbidden Arts unseen by most in the hall but Misaki so she quietly slipped away with Tsubasa away from the group and followed Roman, while the others were left with Jude and the people in the ball room and Jude concluded his speech _"...the power of the forbidden arts, mine, it's all mine"_

You may not like my newfound power  
>But I think it's totally hot (Firing his power over to a glass vase which made it shatter)<br>And you may hate the way I use it  
>But am I concerned? I'm not! (Firing at the group in front of him causing Mikan to fall forward towards him)<br>The power to create is mine  
>And the power to change - oh joy!<br>The power to rearrange your life  
>And the power to destroy!<p>

He Jumped in front of Mikan and walked closer to her causing her to back off until she hit the wall (While he is signing)

Now I give the orders and you're gonna take 'em  
>Things gonna be the way that I make 'em<br>I'll be the one who gets every break  
>You gotta love it<br>You gotta love it (Mikan flinched at how close he was to her until Hotaru hit him with her BAKA gun and Jude turned on her)

Everyday's gonna be a vacation  
>Now I'm the king of gratification<br>I'll do whatever I want everyday  
>You gotta love it<br>You gotta love it (Natsume went to help Mikan while Jude signalled to the guards to arrest them all)

I'll take aim at any target (Shattering a window with his powers)  
>I'll stake claim to every wealth<br>And I think I'll fill the cup of power  
>And drink it to my health (The guards tried to take Mikan and co back to the cells but they fought back)<p>

Yeah, I wanna wish up every human  
>Everything anyone could consume<br>Ten thousands of lifetimes all in one room  
>You gotta love it<br>You gotta love it  
>You gotta love this power of mine<p>

By Now the whole room was an uproar with people running for cover while King Jude tried aiming for Natsume and the group as they were trying to fight off the guards that approached them from all around, at this point the trolls, Gulliver and his Female friend came to help them out.

Mean while Misaki was battling with Roman to get the forbidden arts back when suddenly Ever appeared in front of them and flung Roman to the wall knocking him out cold when she walked over to the forbidden arts which was put on the floor then gave it to Misaki and with it she managed to turn Tsubasa Human again

I'll take aim at any target (Shattering a window with his powers)  
>I'll stake claim to every wealth<br>And I think I'll fill the cup of power  
>And drink it to my health Jude Picked up the empty wine glass and filled it with the wine while everyone looked in horror and delight)<p>

I wanna wish up every human  
>Everything anyone could consume<br>Ten thousands of lifetimes all in one room  
>You gotta love it<br>Yeah!  
>You gotta love it<br>Woah!  
>You gotta love this power of mine!<br>Zow! Rock 'n roll!

After his song Misaki, Tsubasa and Ever came back into the ball room to find everyone staring at the king wide eyed and in an awkward silence when Tsubasa couldn't stand it

"_Hey what's going on hear guys?" _The gang turned their heads to where the voice came from and standing next to Misaki was a guy who's hand was entwined with hers. He wore a dull green shirt and brown trousers with brown shoes; he had black hair and eyes and had a star tattoo under one of his eyes. He looked at the group then remembered and so he explained and soon they all understood.

Suddenly there was a crash everyone turned their heads back to King Jude only to find that he had passed out and was breathing slowly. Concerned Mikan ran up the small set of stairs with Natsume and Aoi following behind. As they reached the King Mikan knelt down beside him followed by Natsume who then had to calm a crying Aoi (Although he was power greedy and wanted Natsume dead Aoi and Natsume still looked up to him, he was after all their only family after their parents died)

Mikan on the other hand was checking his pulse etc and realised that he was having trouble breathing and so she remembered her basic first aid and put him in the recovery position and told Aoi to call the doctor who wasn't far considering the palace have their own doctor. In five minuets the doctor was there and started tending to the King while the whole room watched as King Jude was taken out of the room and to the hospital. Mikan and Natsume stood at the top where Natsume was suppose to drink the wine while Aoi was calming down in the arms of Youichi.

The room just stared at the door until Jude was out and the doors were shut, then they turned back to Mikan and Natsume who were at the top. Mikan watched the door even after it was closed when she suddenly felt someone entwine their fingers with hers. She turned to find Natsume staring at her with those mesmerising eyes witch had a hint of thankfulness in them **(can someone look that word up in the dictionary to see if it is a real word thanks XD) **he then spoke quite loudly so the room could hear

"_So that is what you were trying to tell me last night when you were taken away?"_

"_Yer and to be honest if it wasn't for Youichi and Aoi who organised the escape i don't know what would have..." _But she was silenced by a finger on her lip as Natsume walked closer still hand entwined with hers and with the hand he now removed from Mikan's lips tucked a stray piece hair behind her ear before tracing her jaw line with the back of his hand making Mikan bluish at his touch as he whispered

"_Don't think about that now" _Before he turned his head to the side as did Mikan and leaned in when

"_MIKAN SAKURA YUKIHARA STOP RIGHT NOW!" _Came a high pitched voice from in front of them, they both turned their heads in the direction of the noise to notice Luna and Wakako

**FLASHBACK**

_As the battle was going on Luna and Wakako walked in trying to be fashionably late but found the war zone instead and decide to hide like the other people in the room were doing._

_They had seen everything from the king passing out on the floor to where we are now in the story and when Luna saw Natsume about to kiss Mikan and she do the same she snapped that was the straw that broke her back and so she pushed passed all the people with Wakako following behind _

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Mikan and Natsume broke away slightly so the gap between their lips was distant when Mikan remembered that her sisters still think that she is still under the spell and a small smirk came over her lips which Natsume realised and gave her a look of confusion when she explained it and he soon realised what she was going on about and a similar small smirk graced his lips.

"_Play along" _She whispered as Natsume blinked twice in agreement so that the people watching would never know and a few minuets later they were pulled out of their gaze on each other when they herd Luna

"_Step away from him now" _And so going along with the plan Mikan pushed her self away from Natsume softly as he let go of her to make it look like the spell was kicking in then Luna spoke again

"_That's better now come down hear and GIVE me that RING" _Once again Mikan jolted making it look like the spell was kicking in before she turned towards Luna but not before giving Natsume and her friends a wink and sure enough they caught onto what she was doing and let her be.

Mikan made her way down the steps past Youichi and Aoi who were confused and pass Ever, Misaki and Tsubasa who were grinning from ear to ear and could sense her plan before Misaki telepathically sent Youichi what her plan was **(REMEMBER ELVES KNOW AND CAN SENCE MAGIC) **He then smiled and whispered it to Aoi who held back a small giggle.

Mikan soon found herself in front of her step sister's One with her hand stretched out with a huge smirk on her face the other behind with arms folded waiting for Mikan to hand the ring over. Everyone watched as Mikan approached them. Mikan stopped to where Luna's hand was stretched out before pushing it away and walking up to her ear and whispering

"_You can't tell me what to do anymore, i broke the spell" _Luna's eyes went wide with shock as did Wakako's eyes hearing everything her step sister had said before Luna said

"_How only the fairy who put the spell on you can take it off" _Mikan chuckled before replying

"_That's what i thought but there is something deeper than finding a fairy to remove a spell and it is determination and willpower, you will need both to overcome things in life..." _Before continuing she remembered what her mum said to her in the dream _'This is the start of the end' _

"_I get what my mother said now 'This is the start of the end' she meant that my quest was the start of me ending and breaking the spell when i refused to listen to Youichi when he tried to wake me up, that was the start of breaking the spell, but it has taken something drastic for me to break the spell" _Everyone in the room gasped after hearing the story but her friends and Natsume all understood while Ever stood with a smile on her face knowing that she did give Mikan the right spell and now that she had broken it she had to have another spell.

Ever walked up to Mikan as Mikan turned to face her and Ever began chanting

"_I Ever Moor do give thee Mikan Sakura Yukihara the gift of determination and may your future be a happy well lived ever after" _And with that Ever sprinkled Mikan with some fairy dust before it soon floated around her, the new spell now in effect, as Mikan gave Ever a hug and Ever hugged Mikan back before standing next to Misaki again when Misaki whispered to Ever

"_Why didn't you just give it to her when she was an infant?" _

"_Well i was a trainee now i am a graduate" _Said a proud Ever holding up her diploma in front of Misaki and Tsubasa who stood their in shock before looking back at Mikan who was now making her way back to Natsume when Mikan was suddenly caught by her shoulder and turned around only to be eye to eye with Luna

"_i DEMAND that you hand over that ring that is on your left hand NOW" _Mikan looked at her sister and then at the ring on her finger then back at Luna before saying

"_You mean this ring? This diamond encrusted gold ring on my left hand on the finger between my little finger and my middle one?" _She said with slight sarcasm which made Natsume chuckle as did it make the rest of the hall chuckle when Mikan turned away from her sister and made her way back to Natsume and was soon standing in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned gazed into his eye's for a minuet then turned to her sister and finished with _"Sorry but Natsume and this ring are mine" _

As she said that Luna's eyes widened in shock while Wakako's eyes widened in delight as finally Mikan had found someone who she loves and they love her in return, while the room started clapping and cheering as Natsume pulled Mikan into a long and Passionate Kiss in front of the whole room not giving a care in the world until they had to break for air and as they did they saw Luna storm out dragging Wakako behind her, and the whole room just stared and giggled.


	20. A Royal Wedding

**Ever Enchanted**

**101 Dalmation x**

**Chapter 19-A Royal Wedding**

It had been one month since King Jude passed over the throne to Natsume, One month since Mikan had broken the spell, One month since Natsume declared his love for Mikan in font of the whole country much to Luna's disappointment, but today was the day.

"_Mikan, Girls I'm coming up to see if you are alright" _came Misaki's voice as she made her way up the stairs before being stopped in her tracks by someone

"_Oi, where are you going?" _She turned around to face her boyfriend (now fiancé) Tsubasa standing on two feet looking incredibly handsome as she walked back down the stairs before coming eye level with him

"_I am going to check on the girls, is there a problem with that?" _She said as she was eye level with him then gave him a small kiss on his cheek then turned and went back to walking up the stairs leaving Tsubasa disappointed

"_Is that all i get after all these years of being a book?" _He said as he sighed and puffed his cheeks a little until Misaki turned around and gave him a small smirk and a wink with one eye then walked off to the girls room, but with that smirk and that wink Tsubasa knew it meant so much more was in store for him.

In Mikan's room were four girls waiting for Mikan and Hotaru to come out of the ensuite, those four were Anna, Nonoko, Sumari and Aoi. They were the bride's maids and were all in a light blue ankle length, spaghetti strap dress which had a white ribbon wrapped around the waist, their hair was up in a bun with a piece of hair either side of their faces which was curled and lightly fell into place by the sides of their face's, they each had a bouquet of white forget-me-nots and blue foxgloves and white heels, their make up was natural colours that brought out their best features such as their eye's, lips and cheek bones.

"_Come on you two how long does it take?" _Said and impatient Sumari as she tapped her foot on the floor when suddenly the door to the room opened all four girls turned to see Misaki as the brought her in as she was dressed and ready in a pink skirt that came to mid thigh and a low cut, v-neck top witch had long sleeves which were open and wrapped around her arms as if she were wearing a shoal.

Not long after Misaki came in the ensuite door opened to reveal Hotaru who was in a dark blue, ankle length, spaghetti strap dress with a light blue ribbon wrapped around her waist and was wearing dark blue heels to match her dress her, make up was the same as the other four and her hair was the same a sit always was as it was too short to do anything with, she also had the same bouquet as the others.

From behind Hotaru stepped out Mikan who was wearing an ivory white wedding dress which reached the floor, it was address that hugged her body from the bust to the waist then from the waist down it elaglently flowed out just about reaching the ground do she didn't trip over it, the dress had short sleeves (which was good as it meant that the birds could still land on her arm) her hair was half up and half down and curled but rather than it be held up by a hair band it was held up by hair grips which were dimonte and were placed all the way down her hair which made it them shimmer when the light was on them, her make up was natural so that it would match her eyes and hair **(basically light browns for the eye shadow and pink lipstick and of course blush but nothing OTT) **her shoes were white slip on shoes which had dimonte's around the edges and the bottom part crossed over causing cute little ripples in the fabric, her bouquet was very much like the others only with a lot more flowers and greenery.

When she stepped out of the bathroom everyone gasped making Mikan even more nervous than before then to break the silence she spoke

"_W-Well what do you think?" _She asked looking at them for their answer to come quickly so she could get this day over and done with when Nonoko stepped forward

"_Awwww Mikan you look stunning is the only word i can find to describe it" _As she squealed at Mikan nearly bursting her ear drums and giving her a huge hug followed by the rest excluding Hotaru. When they suddenly heard a horse and carriage arrive out side then heard Tsubasa's voice

"_Oi, your ride's are hear hurry up and get down hear." _And with that the girls let go of Mikan went out of the room and went into the carriage ignoring Tsubasa on the way past while Hotaru and Misaki helped Mikan down the stairs and out the door shortly followed by Tsubasa. As they made their way to the carriage Mikan suddenly stopped and stared.

She couldn't believe who she saw Misaki, Tsubasa and Hotaru went off to the other carriage and left her facing the one person she thought wouldn't turn up. Her dad. When he stepped out the Carriage he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Was that really his little girl? The one who was always so small and fragile? He looked at his daughter as she looked back at him before they both hugged each other with Mikan feeling now the happiest girl in the world as her father felt the luckiest man in the world (again). It shocked him to see his daughter all grown up and having her wedding day.

Izumi had found out about everything that had happened and about his daughters wedding day from his sectary who had taken a phone call from Misaki and as soon as he found out his daughter was getting married he arranged everything for her with the help of her friends, Natsume (future son in law) and his friend's and Misaki. He also heard how Shizune, Luna and Wakako used Mikan's spell for their own good and got rid of Shizune leaving her to go back to the life she had in a small house in the middle of nowhere and standing on a street corner, for Izumi nothing and NO ONE was going to spoil his only daughter's big day.

After a while they broke the hug and Mikan looked at the carriage in awe, she couldn't believe that her father had done all of the preparations (apart from the dresses for the girls and Mikan that was left to Misaki) he had even chose the colour scheme even though Mikan wasn't a big fan of the colour blue she didn't care the girls looked fabulous, the carriage was stunning and best of all she had her dad hear to give her away. After a while of staring she got into the carriage with ease and her father followed and the foot man shut the door as soon they were in, while Mikan and her dad were in the carriage he handed her a letter.

"_What's this?"_

"_Something i found Shizune looking at a few years back, it was addressed to you from mum." _When he said that she looked at him eyes on the edge of crying when her dad dapped them away as so he didn't ruin her make up. Mikan turned the envelope over and took out the contence inside. She opened the letter and it read

_Dear Mikan _

_If you are reading this then I have passed on and it is your wedding day. Congratulations Sweetie. I hope that the man you spend the rest of life with is a good guy and he loves you back as much as you do; I also hope that your days are as happy as mine were when your father was around._

_I am guessing that he hasn't spent much time with you in the last few years of you turning into a young woman but you can't blame him his work keeps him busy. If you ever go to Elf City, Troll Country or Giant Country you will be loved, cherished and well known because of your father and all he dose for them poor creatures, that is why I loved him so much and once again I hope this man you are marrying is Kiara's son Natsume._

_Me and Kiara were best friends I used to tell her everything first before telling Misaki the same you as you with Hotaru, anyway we both told each other at the same time that we were both pregnant and so we made a pledge that our two children will be betroved from birth and if it is Natsume you are marrying then i hope he is tall and handsome and i also hope he has matured a lot since the age of three. You and Natsume always played together until that accident that took his mother and father away then you two weren't aloud to see each other. Any way if you are not marrying Natsume then i hope that both you and your future husband are happy._

_I know I can't be there on your big day but just remember I may not be there in flesh and blood but i will always be their in spirit and it is the same for Kiara (She told me herself)_

_All My Love_

_Mum xx_

_P.S. Look in the envelope there should be a diamond necklace that i wore at my wedding; it would mean so much for you to were it at your own wedding. _

Mikan had finished the letter then tipped the envelope upside down and sure enough a diamond necklace fell out onto her lap. Mikan held it up to the light and watched it glisten in the light of the sun. Her father then took it out of her hand and put it around her neck then put a supporting arm around his daughter while Mikan held back the tears which she managed to do quite well.

A few minuets later the carriage stopped and it was out side the place. The Marble stairs were laid out with a red carpet and Misaki, Tsubasa, Youichi, Aoi, Sumari, Koko, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Hotaru and Ruka were all at the top waiting for her to join them.

When Mikan reached the top of the stairs with her father everyone awed at her and the boys couldn't believe that just a month ago this girl was under a spell they did question was this the same girl? She looked stunning to the boys, they soon wished her luck then Misaki, Tsubasa, Youichi, Koko, Ruka, Yuu and Kitsuneme made their way inside and took their seats, The rest of them all sat at the front while Ruka went up to the front and stood with Natsume, being the best man and all.

"_By the way Natsume, Mikan looks stunning and so do the rest of them" _Whispered Ruka to his friend who was a bag of nerves just in case she didn't turn up but hearing what Ruka just said made his nerves calm down dramatically at least he knew that she was their and he wasn't looking like an idiot.

Outside the door to the room where the others were the girls were getting ready with Aoi at the front followed by Anna, then Nonoko, then Sumari, then Hotaru (the maid of honour) and finally Mikan and her dad. Once they were ready they gave the guard the signal and he opened the door and announced the wedding party.

One by one the girls made there way in then at last Mikan and her dad walked in and up to where Natsume was who kept his back turned the whole time as so he didn't see Mikan's dress as soon as she got to where he was he turned his head to see Mikan in a beautiful white gown it wasn't over the top but it wasn't too basic.

"_You look beautiful" _Natsume whispered to Mikan as she turned her head to him

"_Thanks and you look smart" _She whispered back then the person running the wedding stepped in and got on with the ceremony.

After what felt like forever the person who was wedding Mikan and Natsume said _"And now with this wine that these two drink will symbolise their commitment to each other and their country." _And with that the person gave them a glass of wine each but before they drank it they turned to face everyone in the room and Natsume wrapped one arm around her waist bringing Mikan closer him then looked at her with his glass in his other hand and she held her glass in the opposite hand to Natsume's and looked at him before looking at everyone in the room he then made a small speech

"_Before me and Mikan drink this i would just like to thank everyone who one; organised this day _(he looked at Misaki, Tsubasa, Ever and Izumi) _everyone who helped us through that rough patch last month _(Looked at Aoi, Youichi, Koko, Sumari, Yuu, Anna, Kitsuneme, Nonoko, Ruka, Hotaru, Gulliver and his female companion and the three trolls) _and to my true love Mikan" _And with that the whole room raised their glasses excluding Luna as she sat at the back sulking because one she was back where they started before they meet Izumi and two Mikan was up there with _her _Natsume. Wakako decided to join the rest with raising her glass as she was happy and thought that she would try to get Ruka but as she went to raise her glass Luna's hand roughly gabbed Wakako's wrist and slammed her arm on the table causing Wakako's drink to splash over Luna, but she didn't care.

After that the room (all who didn't have a glass) cheered and Natsume's fan girls cried HARD while the ones who had drinks drank a small bit then Natsume and Mikan linked their arms with the wine in and drank from the cups after they put them down on the table turned to face each other and Natsume gave her a sweet kiss to which she responded.

So as the story of Mikan of Alice, a feisty young woman once under a spell, if there is one thing we learn it is you just can't go wrong follow your heart and end with a song

MIKAN  
>Don't go breakin' my heart<p>

NATSUME  
>I couldn't if I tried<p>

MIKAN  
>Oh, Honey, if I get restless-<p>

NATSUME  
>Baby you're not that kind<p>

YOUICHI

Don't go breakin my heart

AOI

You take the weight off of me

MISAKI

Oh honey when you knocked on my door

TSUBASA

I gave you my key

ALL  
>Ooh...Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)<p>

HOTARU  
>When i was down<p>

RUKA  
>I was your clown<p>

ALL  
>Ooh...Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)<p>

NATSUME

Right from the start

MIKAN  
>I gave you my heart<p>

BOTH  
>Oh, oh, i gave you my heart<p>

NATSUME  
>So don't go breakin' my heart<p>

MIKAN

I won't go breakin your heart

ALL  
>Don't go breakin' my don't go breakin my,<p>

MIKAN  
>I wont go brekin your heart<p>

ALL  
>Don't go breakin' my don't go breakin my<p>

NATSUME

I wont go brekin your heart

ALL  
>Don't go breakin' my don't go breakin my<p>

MIKAN

I won't go breaking your heart

ALL  
>Don't go breakin' my don't go breakin my<p>

NATSUME

Don't go breakin my heart

ALL  
>Don't go breakin' my don't go breakin my<p>

MIKAN

I won't go braking your heart

ALL  
>Don't go breakin' my don't go breakin my<p>

NATSUME

I won't go breaking your heart

ALL  
>Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin my<p>

MIKAN

Don't go breaking my heart

ALL  
>Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin my I won't go breaking your heart<p>

As Mikan and Natsume made their way out of the hall and into the horse and carriage that would take them on their honeymoon Mikan got in then threw her bouquet behind her and as soon as she threw it she turned to see who caught it. It was Hotaru. Mikan beamed a huge smile at her as Ruka was looking at her in amusement while Hotaru was shocked knowing she would be next to get married and it just so happens that Ruka had a ring in his pocket which he offered to Hotaru who looked up at him shock written all over her face as she jumped on him giving him a huge hug which he responded to then picked her up and spun her round once before putting her down again and planting a soft kiss on her lips before looking at the newly weds and Hotaru did the same. Everyone stood their and waved them off as they all wished them well and congratulated them as well as gave told then good luck.

Now it's back to the real world, for all of you I must send, for I have two words left THE END.


	21. Authors Note

**Ever Enchanted**

**101 Dalmation x**

_**Authors Note**_

**Hey there,**

**So yer finally i have finished Ever Enchanted YAY NO MORE WAITING XD. Don't worrie I am working on a new story one that takes place in World War Two (It may be better than this but i will leave that up to you to decide). I would also like to thank everyone who has commented on this story considering i am new and all so thank you sooooo much. If you want to know what songs i used then look below. Also i know there are spelling mistakes but to be honest i spell things the way they sound so sorry but if you know how to spell them correctly don't hesitate to PM me the correct spelling and i shall correct it and repost it. Any way below is the List of songs i used including the movies and or artists.**

**Second Star to the Right-Peter Pan-Danish pop signer Simone (Don't know last name sorry)**

**I wonder-Sleeping Beauty**

**You will be my wings (Reprise)-Thumbelina**

**Far Longer than for ever-The Swan Princess**

**Journey to the past-Anastasia**

**Bye, Bye Miss American Pie-Don McLean**

**Close to you-The Carpenters**

**Somebody to love-Ella Enchanted Version**

**So Close-John McLaughlin-Enchanted**

**On My Fathers Wings-Quest for Camelot**

**A world of my own-Alice In Wonderland**

**No one-Alicia Keys**

**Let me be your wings-Barry Manilow-Thumbelina-End Credits**

**I won't say I'm in love-Hercules**

**Magic of Love-The swan Princess Two**

**Gotta Love it-The Swan Princess Two**

**Don't Go Breakin my heart-Ella Enchanted (Finale) **

**So i hope you enjoyed the story and keep on reviewing the story on where i can change things and if you didn't understand a particular part then again don't hesitate to PM me XD.**

**Lots of Warm and Happy Greetings**

**101 Dalmation x**


End file.
